


Clash

by officialfaberrygleek



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: American Horror Story: Coven - Freeform, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 13:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialfaberrygleek/pseuds/officialfaberrygleek
Summary: “Sometimes two people just clash”“That isn’t necessarily a bad thing”
Relationships: Mallory/Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Zoe Benson & Kyle Spencer, Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	1. Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So this is my first time writing Zadison so sorry if it sucks. Also this story might have some original characters. Spoilers for entire Coven season (and possibly Apocalypse). This takes place at the frat party and up. I changed some things as well.  
> Enjoy the story!

Zoe Benson had known she was different ever since she was a little girl. And I'm not taking about her being a witch.

When she was 10 and her mother took her and her brother to the beach, she realized she would rather look at the bikini-clad women than the men. Ever since then she had questioned her sexuality. It was hard enough being a witch, let alone a lesbian-witch.

Then she met Madison Montgomery and it was all clear. It was no secret Madison that was attractive, I mean everybody -even Cordelia, who was Narnia deep in the closet- would tell you that. But Zoe's wandering eyes and lingering touches made people (Nan) believe that the youngest witch thought more of Madison. Also the clairvoyance helped. A lot.

•~•

"Have you seen Madison?" the boy, Kyle shook his head and glanced around the room quickly.

Zoe did the same and then turned on her heel to check upstairs. "Hey.. I can go up and look with you. If that would help?" he had a small smile on his face letting her know he was trying to be nice.

Zoe nodded and took his offered hand. They swerved through the party guests hanging over the stairs and made their way through the hallway. Most of the doors were wide open and empty, but Kyle made sure to check the closed ones along the way to the master bedroom at the end of the hall. 

Zoe opened it and came face to face with horror. There was a guy on top of a passed out Madison and three others around him laughing and filming it all. She registers that they're wearing the same shirt as Kyle. Speaking of the floppy haired boy, he reacted before Zoe and pulled the guy off of the movie star.

"What the hell are you guys doing!" Kyle shouted at his brothers. Archie, the ring leader pushed the angry boy back and ran out of the room yelling for the others to follow. 

Kyle looked back to Zoe, "I'm not gonna let these douches get away with this. You should probably take her home" and with that he chased after the boys pushing other party goers out of the way. 

Now left alone with the dazed girl, Zoe put her full attention on her. "Madison are you ok? Can you hear me? Did they give you something?" the young witch pushed some hair from Madison's face. 

"Mmfph... I'm tired" Madison mumbled reaching out haphazardly to cup Zoe's cheek.

"Wait right here. I'm gonna go find those guys" Zoe placed her hand on Madison's and gently peeled it off her face.

"No! Let's go back to the academy" the blonde witch regained her senses and stumbled a little when she stood up. 

"But they raped you! You can't just let them-"

"They didn't do anything to me, Sabrina! You and that Ken doll got here before we got passed second base. Ok? I'm fine" Madison had an annoyed look on her face. Even with only knowing her a short time, Zoe could tell. 

"You're not fine, Madison! They gave you drugs and tried to gang-rape you. This isn't ok. We should tell someone" Zoe looked angry, and not just at those frat boys. How could Madison be so calm about this?

"We're not going to tell anyone! Ugh don't you get it? Even if I did say something, do you think anyone would believe me? I can already see the headline; 'Former child star, Madison Montgomery needs her spotlight so bad she'll go as far as to accuse local college boys of rape'. It wouldn't do anything except ruin me even more" Madison rolled her eyes at the other girl as if it was obvious.

"But me and Kyle are witnesses! Why would we make that up? Why would he turn on his own brothers if it wasn't true?"

"As if he would actually say something. And don't act like your little boy toy wouldn't have happily taken his turn on me if you hadn't been there. So do me a favor: shut your damn mouth. 'K? Now let's get back to Hogwarts before Delia gets her panties in an even bigger twist" Madison grabbed her purse from the ground and made sure she looked presentable before strutting back out to the party, leaving Zoe to trail after her like a kicked puppy.

•~•

Zoe woke up to the smell of pancakes and lavender. Two things that smelt terrible together.

The pancake stench obviously came from downstairs and had wafted up, while the lavender was from Madison. Wait. Madison. She was nowhere in sight. Her bed wasn't made, and she had left a trail of her clothes leading to there shared bathroom. Where Zoe registered that the water was running. 

The youngest witch picked up her warm covers and got out of bed. She padded across the hardwood floors and got an oversized sweater with a pair of jeans out of her drawer. 

She set the clothes on her bed and approached the bathroom door hesitantly. 

In the bathroom Madison sat in the shower with tears running down her face, thankful the water spraying out of the shower head masked them. She heard a quiet knock on the door and quickly wiped her eyes. "What?" the shorter witch barked at the barrier between them. 

She heard a pause. A moment later someone spoke up. "Hey, um are you almost done in there?" it was Zoe. Of course it was.

Madison sniffled and blinked back more tears. "Yeah. Almost" she heard a murmur of acknowledgment and it went silent for a minute. Until-

"Are you ok?" Zoe cursed herself for asking such a stupid question.

"What do you think?" came the harsh reply. Though, it wasn't filled with its usual venom. Instead Zoe heard Madison's voice crack. 

Is she crying? Zoe thought with wide eyes. Without thinking, Zoe flicked her wrist and the door swung open -thank you telekinesis- to reveal the movie star sitting in the shower.

"Madison..." Zoe trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Jesus Benson! Get the hell out of here!" Madison had flung the curtain open to yell at her more, not realizing it revealed her even more. 

"But... you were crying..." way to go Zoe, you pointed out the obvious.

Madison stood up and Zoe visibly gulped at the sight of bruises on the blondes abdomen and arms. Not to mention the fact that she was naked. That's a whole other discussion.

"What are you looking at, Lezzie?" Madison stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around herself. She shoulder checked Zoe on her way back into the bedroom. 

Zoe spun around to face the girl as she searched her dresser for some undergarments.

"Do they- the bruises.. do they hurt?" 

"I don't know... will it hurt if I drop a lamp on your head?" Madison sneered as she threw open the closet door. 

"Madison-"

"No! Don't 'Madison' me! I already said I was done talking about it, which means your done too. How is it your place to decide whether or not I should tell someone? Huh? We're not friends. In fact, the only reason I brought you to the party was because Queenie's a bitch and frankly Nan reminds me of some sort of Annabelle reject. I'm warning you, Black Widow. If you bring it up again, I'm going to tell Cordy that you've been peeping on me in the shower and that I want you to change rooms. Not only will you be the biggest perv ever, you'll also get to room with Ms.Voodoo Doll. She snores like a fire engine. Are we clear?"

Zoe bit the inside of her cheek and nodded quickly earning a smirk from Madison. The blonde dropped her towel and dressed quickly before leaving, adding an extra sway to her hips that made Zoe's eyes widen. 

•~•

Zoe entered the kitchen to see Queenie and Nan watching the news intently. Zoe saw the headline and had to stop herself from gasping. 

"In other news, a fraternity also known as Kappa Lambda Gamma got into a bus crash last night while leaving a party. Officials won't reveal who was on the bus just yet but we did get an interview with the bus driver that was kicked off only minutes before the crash. Take a look..." 

A man Zoe vaguely remembered seeing outside of the house popped up on screen and what he said almost made her eyes pop out of her head.

"Can you tell us what happened, sir?" the same obnoxious woman asked him.

"Yes. See, I drove the boys to the house. And, as usual I was waiting for the clock to hit one so I could take them home when all of a sudden five of the guys come rushing on laughing and freaking out. Then another one of the guys comes on and he was yelling at them. He mentioned something about some girl... I'm not really sure. I came to see what all of the fuss was about, and I saw the guy who was yelling on the ground. He got punched. Next thing I knew they were pushing me off the bus and someone drove off" 

the lady was about to say something else but Madison entered the kitchen and immediately turned off the TV upon reading the headline. Nan said something but Zoe zeroed in completely on the former movie star. She didn't look sad or angry, she just looked annoyed as usual.

Madison locked eyes with younger witch and raised an eyebrow at her. It was a challenge. She was challenging the other girl to say something, to get on her bad side. But Zoe wasn't going to fall for it.

The sound of heels clicked against hardwood and suddenly a strange woman made her entrance.

"Oh, there's another one. Let's hope she's not as clumsy as Madison was when she got here" the woman said with a smirk when she saw Zoe for the first time. 

"Shut it, hag" If Madison was being honest she wasn't defending herself, she was defending Zoe more than anything. Clearly Nan knew that as well considering her small giggle. 

Cordelia entered the room as quickly as possible to find her mother and the shorter witch in a stare-down.... well, glare-down is more like it.

"Zoe! Meet Fiona Goode. Mother, this is Zoe Benson. She's our newest addition. Got here earlier this week" something that looked a lot like an epiphany flashed in Fiona's eyes and Nan made a weird noise. 

Shaking it off, the supreme gave Zoe and smile and strutted over to her. "Nice to meet ya. You can refer to me as 'Ms. Supreme'." For good measure she gave the girl a pat on the shoulder. 

Zoe visibly tensed and nodded vigorously. It was almost as if she was... scared. "Y-yes ma'am".

Fiona chuckled and looked back to her daughter. "I like this one more already!".

Before any more conversation could occur there were four heavy knocks on the door. Cordelia rushed towards the sound and opened the door while plastering a big smile on her face.

"Yes?" 

"Hello, Miss. I'm Officer Samuels and this is my partner Martinez. Are Ms. Madison Montgomery and Ms. Zoe Benson present?" 

Inside the house after hearing the words exchanged, Madison yanked Zoe over to her by the sleeve of her shirt. "Did you call them here? Didn't I warn you earlier?" the shorter of the two looked angry and sad at the same time. Almost like she was disappointed for trusting Zoe.

"Madison, I swear to you. I didn't call the police. I wouldn't do that to you" Madison's eyes softened for a moment but after hearing a throat being cleared her bitch face was back on without a second thought. 

The two cops were now in the kitchen next to their headmistress who simply had an eyebrow raised at the two of them. Oh, this would end well. 

•~•

Fiona and the officers stood behind Cordelia's desk, the woman's eyes narrowed with her arms crossed.

On the other side of them sat Madison and Zoe, with Cordelia behind them with a hand on Zoe's shoulder in a comforting manner (she had put one on Madison's too, but the girl immediately shrugged her off).

"Now girls, we'd like to talk to you about a frat party last night and the guests at it. More specifically, the fraternity Kappa Lambda Gamma" Samuels started putting his hands on his hips and tilting his head in a weird way.

Gayyyyyy thought Madison, and could only imagine Nan in the next room smirking. 

"What about them, exactly officer?" Cordelia butted in. 

"See I'm not sure if you're aware, but they were in a bus crash last night. It was unusual considering their behavior beforehand. Not to mention the fact that you two were seen with members of the group".

"I have no idea what your talking about" Madison denied. Zoe nodded along with her, hoping to get out of the situation as quickly as possible.

"If they say they don't know, they don't know" Fiona snapped. 

"Ms. Montgomery was seen hanging around upstairs with the boys and going into a bedroom with Archie Brener one of the members, while Ms. Benson was in the living room supposedly 'flirting' with a boy named Kyle Spencer. The house president" Martinez stated. 

"Maybe something happened in that room you didn't like. Or maybe when Mr. Spencer didn't reciprocate your advances you got angry. Angry enough to, I don't know, possibly tamper with the bus? Make the boys kick out their driver? You tell us, ladies... what exactly happened with them?" Samuels spat getting closer to the girls, leaning against the front of the desk. 

Shit. Think fast! Madison raised an eyebrow and leaned forward in her seat and glared at the man. 

"First of all: don't talk to us that way. Second: nothing happened with those guys. They offered me some weed and I said no. Also I think you have the flirting the other way around, because Zoe is taken. Now if you'd leave me and my girlfriend alone we won't have any problems" Madison took Zoe's hand and without saying anything else, left the room dragging the brunette with her. 

Fiona smirked while Cordelia looked on in confusion. "Now, I think it's time for you boys to leave".

•~•

Madison was closing the door to their bedroom when Zoe finally spoke up. 

"What the hell was that?" Madison rolled her eyes.

"Duh, I played the lesbian card. Obviously a loyal girlfriend like you wouldn't be flirting with a boy, and for a hot bisexual, I'm way out of those guys' leagues. Hell I'm not even in the same sport" the blonde threw her a wink and flopped down on her bed.

Zoe sighed and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have Madison as her girlfriend....


	2. I’ll Stand By You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe and Madison have a heart-to-heart. Well two actually. Zoe sees the survivors in the hospital. Fiona is acting weird around one of the witches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter two. I don’t own anything, except the plot and mistakes. Enjoy :)

It was around two in the morning when Zoe heard it. The simple creaking of Madison’s mattress. At first she assumed the girl just rolled over in her sleep or something, but that theory went to crap when the sound of light footsteps approaching her bed could be heard. 

Madison cautiously tapped Zoe’s shoulder and the latter rolled over to face her immediately. “Madison? What-” she was cut off by the older witch blubbering out,

“You were right. They did touch me. And I didn’t want it. Zoe, I’m so scared. I don’t want to go back to sleep, because I can still feel their hands all over me and I can still hear their dumb laughter” 

Zoe was shocked. She processed what was said, and then immediately was filled with rage. Whoever those survivors were, they’d wish they had died in that crash when she was done with them.

She was just about to start plotting their murders when a sniffle reminded Zoe of Madison’s presence. Zoe reached out and took the girl’s hand. 

“Hey.. Madison it’s going to be ok. I’m here. They’re not. They can’t hurt you anymore” Zoe said softly. 

The two locked eyes and unlike earlier in the day, it wasn’t a challenge. It was a reassurance. 

“Can... can I lay with you?” Madison asked in a small voice. So small Zoe almost didn’t hear it. But she did, and she smiled warmly at the shorter girl. 

“Come here” Zoe moved over in bed to give her room and patted the empty space. Madison hesitated for a moment, but then gave in and sat on the bed next to the other witch. 

For a minute the two looked at each other, silently communicating what to do. Then Madison just cleared her throat and rolled over, with her back facing Zoe. She was about to regret her decision of going over to the girl when an slender arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her softly against a warm body.

She could feel Zoe’s breath near her ear. She could hear the thumping of her heart. It was strangely comforting to her. She felt more safe and protected then she ever did with her own mother. 

It was silent for a beat. Then- 

“Zoe?” 

“Yeah?”

“Don’t tell anyone about this. Please. Don’t think it either. Wouldn’t want Nosy Nan to know” Zoe just chuckled softly and it was like music to Madison’s ears. 

“As long as you promise to not suffer in silence on your bed. If your scared, you should come over to me. Okay?” Madison smiled. And it wasn’t the fake smile she used when posing at red carpets or events, it was her real smile.

“Okay” 

•~•

Morning came sooner than expected for both of the girls. Zoe woke first, and took notice to how their positions changed overnight. Now, they were both facing each other and Madison had wrapped around her like a koala. Zoe smiled at how peaceful the other girls face was. She took a glance at the clock on the wall and had to stop herself from groaning. 

It was 9:00 am. Cordelia woke the girls at 9:30 and after eating breakfast, which usually consisted of eggs and pancakes, they had their classes from ten to three. Zoe sighed and decided to just get up for the day considering she would have trouble getting back to sleep. 

She picked out some clothes and set them at the foot of her bed, hoping the other witch sleeping in it wouldn’t kick or move around that much while she was in the shower. 

Zoe went into the bathroom and quickly undressed before getting in the shower. She let the water run freely down her face and tried to process what happened only a few hours before.

Back in the bedroom after rolling over, Madison’s face got hit with a bright beam of sun from the window. She sat up and wiped her eyes of drowsiness. She expected to see her reflection in the mirror adjacent to her bed but instead found herself looking at Zoe’s dresser. That’s when she remembered what happened last night and where she currently was.

She had gone crying to Zoe about what actually happened at the party and spent the rest of the night cuddling with said girl. She quickly left Zoe’s bed and took a seat on her own. She sat with her head resting on her knees and many things popped into her brain at once. 

Was Zoe going to think she was weak? Or stupid? Or a lier like other people would? Would she stop hanging out with her now?

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice a towel-clad Zoe leave the bathroom to grab her clothes. The taller witch looked surprised to see Madison up but quickly recovered and began to talk.

“I didn’t think you’d be awake” Madison’s head snapped up but she sighed when she realized who it was. 

“Yeah.. well you can thank the stupid sun for that one” Zoe giggled which made Madison smile, although she quickly hid it by putting her face in her lap again. 

“Hey Madison... I won’t” 

Madison looked up again, except this time her face held confusion. “What?” 

“Last night. You asked me not to tell -or even think- about it. I won’t” Zoe clarified with a small smile. 

Madison just nodded in thanks. She was about to say something else when there was a tiny knock at the door. Cordelia entered a second later. 

“Girls, you’re up. I heard voices” 

“Wow Cordy.. you really are getting old” Madison said with a smirk. 

“I heard your voices. Breakfast will be ready soon. Oh, and Madison? Why don’t you shower? I can smell you from here” Cordelia teased with a similar smirk before walking out, going towards the room Fiona was staying in. 

“Damn, I didn’t think she even knew what an insult was” Madison lit up, as if she had just discovered electricity. 

Zoe just shook her head and went to find her clothing that she noticed were now on the floor. Thanks a lot, Madison she thought as she bent down to grab them. In the process her towel rid up a little and Madison let out an over enthusiastic whistle. 

Oh, it was going to be a long day.

•~•

After a breakfast filled with Madison and Queenie making fun of each other, Cordelia’s unheard reprimands, and Nan’s giggling toward Zoe, they went to a class led by one hungover supreme.

“Ok ladies, let’s work on telekinesis. Aka moving shit with your mind” Fiona held out five empty soda cans. She spaced them apart on her desk and walked over to them. 

“Let me demonstrate” she twirled her hand in a weird motion and the can in the middle of the desk flew into it with ease.

“Now you try. Think about where you want it to move and then guide it using your senses” Madison was the first to do it. She moved the can quickly and it hit Queenie in the head. The smirk the blonde held made it known that it wasn’t an accident. Queenie glared and flung her can to hit Madison square in the forehead. 

The shorter witch gasped dramatically and flipped her the bird. Nan rolled her eyes at the two and directed her can onto the desk before her. Fiona turned her attention to Zoe, who had yet to move hers. 

“Zoe, you haven’t tried out your telekinesis yet” then all of the attention was on the dark haired girl.

“I can’t do it, Miss Supreme” Madison rolled her eyes. Of course, Zoe would actually call her that.

“Yes you can, Zo. Can I call you Zo?” Fiona asked but it was clear it wasn’t going to stop her even if the girl said no.

“Um.. sure” 

“Great. Well Zo, you can do this. I know how it feels. To have all the pressure on you, thinking that you’re not good enough for anyone or anything. But as my old supreme Anna once told me, ‘can. More like won’t. You can do it. You just won’t’. She said that to me after I told her I couldn’t do transmutation. Look at me now... I’m the supreme for god sakes! Now tell me Zoe, can’t you? Or won’t you?” 

Zoe pursed her lips. Then she looked back to the can and willed for it to move. And with a flick of the wrist, her can reached it’s landing spot; the trash can. 

Fiona clapped and pulled the younger girl up into a hug. “Good job, I knew you had it in ya” Nan raised an eyebrow as she read Fiona’s thoughts. Madison raised an eyebrow at the display of affection. And Queenie raised an eyebrow at the clock, waiting for it to hit lunch time. 

Fiona detached herself from Zoe and cleared her throat. “Ladies, this was.... fun. You all did well. Which is why I’m taking us on a field trip after lunch. Wear something black” and with that, the supreme left the room calling for Spalding to make them all food. Queenie followed, after hearing the mention of sandwiches and Nan trailed after, giving one last smirk to the other girls still in the room. 

Madison headed for the door too, but spun on her heel to look at Zoe for a moment. “You did good, Sabrina. A little sad you put your can in the trash instead of hitting Queenie in the head, but still happy for you” she gave her a small smile before leaving the room. 

Zoe left a moment later, with a goofy smile on her face.

•~•

Zoe was bored. Usually she liked hearing about history, it was actually one of her favorite subjects. But now, listening to what Delphine LaLaurie did to her poor slaves, she was bored.

She quietly separated from the group of old people that she and the girls were on the tour with, and shuffled over to Fiona who was looking at some pictures. 

“Miss Supreme?” 

“Yes, Zo?” still sticking with ‘Zo’, apparently. 

“No offense but this tour is kind of boring” Zoe was prepared to be yelled at, or punished, or anything. 

“I couldn’t agree more! It isn’t helpful, either” Fiona sighed in defeat.

“Do you think I could... go somewhere- on my own- for a little? I’ll be back in time for dinner” Zoe asked nervously.

“Oh, go ahead. I’ll make sure the other mouth breathers make it back in one piece. Just make sure not to get yourself burned at the stake, ok?” Zoe just nodded and left the building.

Well, that was easier than she thought it would be.

•~•

Now standing in front of the hospital, Zoe lost all the confidence she had built up on the way there. She had to know if he was okay. With a nod she strutted into the hospital trying her best to channel an inner-Madison. 

She walked up to the front desk and the nurse smiled happily at her. “Hi, I was wondering if Kyle Spencer was checked into this hospital”.

The nurse typed like mad on her computer before turning to the girl with a sad expression, 

“oh, are you his girlfriend? His mother called earlier and said she’d be here tomorrow night. No one has been here yet”

“Um, yes I am. I tried to come as soon as I heard. But I wasn’t sure.” Zoe internally smiled. He was okay. Kyle was okay. He didn’t lose his life trying to help her and her friend. 

“Room 273. Down that hallway on the left. He’s sharing the room with the other boy who survived. His sisters in there visiting him, but you can see Mr. Spencer now” the nurse directed her.

The witch gave a polite nod and followed the directions to the room. She took a deep breath before pulling the door open softly and stepping inside. Three pairs of eyes were suddenly on her. A happy pair (Kyle), a confused pair (Mackenzie Brener), and a glaring pair (Archie Brener, the other survivor). 

“Sorry... I don’t mean to intrude-” 

“I didn’t think I’d see you again” Kyle said ignoring the other two. He had an arm and leg cast, bandages wrapped around his head, and a whole truck load of wires attached to him. But that didn’t stop the slightly dazed smile from appearing on his face.

He was happy to see her. And with that new piece of information Zoe stepped further into the room, going to Kyle’s side. 

“Yeah, well I debated on coming. I just wanted to see if you were here” more specifically if he was alive. 

“I’m glad you came” he smiled warmly at her. Mackenzie smiled at the two as she watched them interact and her brother had a scowl on his face. 

“Hey Arch, I’m going to the cafeteria to grab a water. I’ll be right back, ok?” once Mackenzie got a nod of approval from her brother she left the room, but not before giving a small wave to Zoe. 

Zoe’s happy face soon turned sour when she turned to look at Archie, who was wearing a neck brace and a sling around his shoulder to support his left arm.

He noticed this and smirked, “Hey, how’s Madison?”. 

“Oh shut the hell up. The only reason we haven’t gone to the police yet, is because we wanted to give you time to heal. I don’t know if you’ve heard, but it sucks having a neck brace in prison” Zoe wasn’t going to reveal the real reason they haven’t gone yet, because that would only make the boy cockier.

Archie scoffed and was about to say something, before his sister came back into the room holding a water. “Hey. They had a vending machine just down the hall so I got a water from there instead” noticing the tension in the room, she frowned.

“Is everything ok?” she got three mumbles of reassurance and decided to let the matter drop.

While Mackenzie babbled on about something to her brother, Kyle pulled out his phone, that was retrieved from the frat house by an officer and handed it to Zoe. 

“You should put your number in it. That way we can talk and stuff without you having to come here every time” Kyle whispered. Another reason he wanted to be able to text her was that so someone -Archie- wouldn’t hear. 

Zoe accepted the phone and typed in her number as a contact before sending herself a text. She handed him back the phone and pulled out her own after it vibrated. She saved his number into hers as well. 

“Great. Now I have your number saved. I should get going. But text me whenever, ok? Even if you just want to say hi” after Kyle promised to do just that, she placed her hand on his non-broken one and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Bye Zoe. Thanks for stopping by” Kyle smiled. After another goodbye, Zoe left the hospital room and made sure to say goodbye to the nurse at the front desk as well. 

When she was halfway back to the academy her phone buzzed.

Kyle S- thx again for comin. Stop by soon :)

she smiled and quickly typed out a response.

Zoe B- will do (: 

Kyle S- Oh just had to flip the smiley, huh?

Zoe B- Yep (:

Kyle S- Ugh whatever. Have fun with ur smiley. Mines better :)

Zoe B- Sureeee (:

Kyle S- oh my doctors here to do a check up. Later :)

Zoe B- later (:

Zoe couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she walked the rest of the way to the academy. It was a good day. Well except for the whole Archie thing. But other than that, everything was great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd there's chapter two!!!!! And no, this is not becoming a Zoe/Kyle fic. There friends, and that's all. As for Archie, well you'll just have to wait and see what happens with that. Also what do you think's happening with Fiona and Zoe? Hmmmmm... thx for reading :) reviews/comments are always welcomed!! As are kudos/votes!  
> Have a great day/night.  
> -Jill


	3. I’ll Be There For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We dive deeper into Madison’s past, and get a little taste of what Fiona’s planning. Not to mention some Zadison goodness!

When Zoe entered the kitchen of the academy she expected to see the girls eating dinner like usual. But what she walked in on, wasn't that. At all.

Queenie had a fork in her shoulder, Madison was clutching her own limb in pain, Nan was trying to coax Queenie to calm down, and the two women in charge were nowhere to be seen. 

"Guys?" she said and the room quieted. Well, for the most part. Madison was still whimpering. 

She slowly approached the table where she noticed the spilt juice and broken bowls. "...what's going on?" she shared a look with Nan who just shrugged.

"That bitch forked me!" Madison sneered holding her shoulder that was bleeding. 

"That bitch threw juice in my face" Queenie countered with a tight jaw. Zoe just sighed and left the room to go find Cordelia, or even Fiona.

•~•

Zoe was getting into bed when Madison shuffled over. She was about to say something but Zoe just lifted her covers up to let the blonde underneath them. Like the night before, Madison snuggled into Zoe and felt the girl's warmth encircle her. 

"Hey, Zoe?"

"Hmmm?" came the muffled reply. 

"Where'd you run off to during that lame excuse for a field trip?" Madison had been waiting for Zoe to get home so she could ask. Although considering what was happening when the girl did show up, it wasn't really appropriate to ask.

"I went to the hospital. To see the survivors" Zoe answered truthfully. She wasn't going to lie to Madison. The shorter witch deserved to know the truth.

"Who are they?" 

"Kyle. And.. Archie" Madison visibly tensed when she heard the name. Zoe tried to be comforting and rubbed the girls hip, but it didn't help. For a second, Madison wanted to curl into the other girl's embrace and cry. But then she decided to do what she does best; revenge.

She shrugged out of Zoe's arms and got out of bed completely, "What are you doing?".

"I'm gonna go kill that bastard, what else would I be doing?" Madison said nonchalantly as she grabbed a jacket from her closet. 

Zoe sprung out of bed and went over to the girl. "Madison, you can't do that. You're being crazy..." she put a hand on the blonde's shoulder to halt her from moving. 

"Oh so now I'm crazy?!" -she slapped Zoe's hand off of her shoulder- "you were the one who told me to deal with this!"

"I told you to tell someone! not kill him. He deserves to suffer. But he should do that in a prison cell, not in the afterlife" Zoe tried to reason. But, Madison was having none of it. 

"Oh, so suffering is getting served 3 meals a day and having a bed to sleep on for what, two years? Then he's out to rape whoever the fuck he wants! And you know who rapists and murders go after when they're out of prison? The ones who put them away! See Zoe, that's not suffering. Suffering is me stabbing him in his cold, dead heart and watching him try to cling to life while in agony, only to die moments later. That's suffering, Zoe" Zoe rolled her eyes. 

"You're really do fit that blonde stereotype. You think you can just kill him and come back here? Without any consequences? Rape doesn't constitute murder. Jesus Madison, you want justice? Take him to court. Phones were recovered in the accident, they were filming everything. Not to mention that me and Kyle saw them on top of you, I mean you could barely talk. There's no way you could've consented. There are other ways. But you don't have to kill him" Madison met Zoe's eyes and could see that begging look in them. She sighed,

"Can I at least cut his balls off?" 

Zoe shook her head and without saying anything, pulled her into a hug. After a minute -or two, really who's counting?- Madison pulled away and walked back to the taller girl's bed. She got on the side that she designated hers and turned to look at Zoe, "Are just gonna stand there all night?".

The younger witch snapped out of her haze and got into bed with Madison. The blonde wrapped Zoe's arm around her and intertwined their hands. Zoe just smiled warmly and squeezed Madison's hand. After a moment she felt a soft squeeze back.

•~•

Fiona was no idiot. She was getting weak. Weaker than she had been before. That meant the next supreme was rising. And when she found out Zoe Benson had just discovered her powers, it all clicked. 

It was obvious to the bottle blonde. Zoe was the next supreme. Zoe grew stronger, Fiona grew weaker. One day soon she was going to die because of the brunette, and there was no way she was going to let that happen.

If it comes to it, she'd have no problem killing Zoe. In fact, she'd be happy to do it. Especially if it meant adding a few extra years to her life. 

Although if Madison found out, the girl would definitely have something to say about it.

•~•

After finishing up in the greenhouse with some potions, the headmistress went to check on all of the girls before she herself went to bed. 

She stopped at the first door that held a teen and the door swung open to reveal Nan, clad in her footie pajamas. "Night, Ms. Cordelia. Oh, and do you mind telling Queenie to think quieter? It's starting to annoy me" 

Cordelia just chuckled and nodded. When Nan was back in her bed completely, the older witch shut the bedroom door and continued on her way to Queenie's.

When Queenie first arrived at the academy Cordelia roomed her with Madison, the only other witch there at the time. Sadly that did not last. 

-FLASHBACK-

"You're such a jerk" a 14 year old Madison whimpered while Queenie rolled her eyes from her bed.

"Bitch, I just told you to stop talking in your sleep! God, you sound like some possessed devil when you do it" the blonde witch grabbed her glasses from the bedside table.

See, Madison wasn't always a bitchy, mean girl. She used to be sweet and kind. Her glasses only added to the warm personality. That was until this night. 

"You think I can help it? I can't! Maybe you should get some earplugs and shut the hell up!" Cordelia who had been listening on the other side of the door, gasped. Madison never cursed. After hearing a loud bang, the woman shook herself out of her shock and rushed in. 

Madison was standing now, and had her hands on her hips in a childlike manner, and the glasses she always wore were now shattered by her feet. 

At first, Cordelia assumed Queenie had done it. But after a 'I swear on my future grave' from the girl, she knew that it was Madison.

After that day, Madison talked back and refused to do stuff she didn't want to do. That caused a lot of more fights between the roommates and so the headmistress decided to separate them into to different rooms. I mean after all, there was about 10 rooms that needed to be used. 

Later Nan joined the party that was the academy and bunked with Queenie. Until they decided together -with Cordelia- that the newest arrival needed personal space so she didn't have to be cooped up with everyone else's thoughts everyday. 

While Nan moved to the furthest room away from the other girls, Cordelia made a promise to herself that the next student -if there ever was one- would have to share a room with Madison. Cordelia also made a promise to pray for that very unfortunate girl.

-END FLASHBACK-

Speaking of the older woman she, after saying a quick goodnight to Queenie and fulfilling Nan's request, went over to Madison and Zoe's room. 

She lightly knocked on the door but after getting no answer, opened the door and poked her head inside. 

Cordelia was shocked to say the least. 

Madison and Zoe were sleeping together on Zoe's bed, cuddling.

You see, Cordelia had no problem with the gays. I mean she considered herself bisexual, so it'd be a little hypocritical to hate on others because of their orientation. But what surprised the woman the most was the fact that Madison and Zoe were together. 

Don't get me wrong, Cordelia loved a good frenemies-to-lovers story. I mean to this day she still cursed Ryan Murphy because he didn't make Quinn and Rachel happen, but she didn't think Madison and Zoe would get together. Like, ever. 

If anything, she would've pictured Madison and Queenie as a couple before them. But suddenly, as if a lightbulb went off in her head, it all made sense to the headmistress.

The first mention of a budding relationship between the two witches came when Madison told the cops to leave her and her girlfriend alone. 

She pushed it to the side at first, but completely brushed it off after her mother telling her,

"Kids an actor. She was just lying her way out of the situation. Would've done the same if it were me" 

The second time she got suspicious was after she broke apart the fight between Queenie and Madison. 

-FLASHBACK-

Madison sat in a chair while Zoe rubbed her wounded hand in support. “Thanks for bandaging up my war wound, or whatever” 

Now that was weird, Madison never said thank you, for anything. 

Zoe just giggled, “I wouldn’t call that a war wound. A reward for being a jerk, maybe” the blonde just pouted and turned away from her ‘friend’ as if she had been kicked.

“Hey, I’m not saying you deserved it, because you didn’t. I’m just saying that maybe you should be a lot nicer to Queenie. And Nan. Then maybe you won’t get a fork to the hand during dinner anymore” and with that Madison turned back to the dark blonde again and gave a small smile. 

-END FLASHBACK-

But this time, it was spelled out completely right in front of her: ‘ZADISON’ or maybe ‘MOEY’. Their couple name wasn’t clear yet to Cordelia, but one thing was clear. She was definitely aboard this ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok short chapter! I know, sorry. But I start school in a few hours and I need to get to bed. I hope you liked this chapter! Also about Fiona/Zoe I thought it was a cool thing to add in bc Fiona comes back to the school weaker around the same time Zoe shows up. Fear not, she won’t be supreme. We learned two important details here 1. Cordelia ships both Faberry and Zadison 2. Madison has a past that we will dive deeper into. I promise. Thank you and Goodnight/morning!!!
> 
> Xoxo, Jill :)


	4. Count On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle goes to Zoe for help. Madison is acting strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if you noticed but I added names to my chapters. If you look carefully they have a theme. Enjoy the chapter!

Zoe awoke with Madison's face snuggled against her shoulder, trying to block out the sun that had come up hours ago. The younger witch didn't want to wake her roommate so decided to see how Kyle was doing.

Zoe B- Hey Kyle, how r u?

Kyle S- I'm doing ok. U? (And Madison)

Zoe B- I'm good. Can't speak for Madison tho. But she seems better than before

Kyle S- Thats awesome :) maybe u could come by later? I'm bored and alone

Zoe B- Archies not taking to u?

Kyle S- He got discharged yesterday. They're keeping me for two more days bc of my concussion 🙄

Zoe B- They just wanna make sure ur better

Kyle S- I know. It's just hospital food sucks :(

Zoe B- lol

Kyle S- My pains funny to u?

Zoe B- Yep (:

Kyle S- haha. I'll see you later?

Zoe B- You will.

Kyle S- :)

Zoe liked Kyle. He was super nice and funny. But she couldn't help but feel like she was leading him on when she had feelings for a certain blonde witch. 

Speaking of Madison, the girl started to stir on her shoulder and some drool met Zoe's flesh. Though she couldn't help but crinkle her nose at the feeling, it didn't take the smile off of her face.

Madison rubbed her eyes and pushed herself up to sit in the bed. 

"Hey, Benson. Why are you smiling?"

"Can't I just be happy?" Zoe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. It's creeping me out" Madison pulled back the covers and began her way to their bathroom. 

"Whatever" the taller witch murmured, though it went unnoticed considering Madison was in the bathroom doing... whatever. 

After a minute said blonde came back into the room and looked to the door and then to the clock. "It's ten. Why hasn't Cordy woken us up yet?"

"She isn't here. She went out with her husband, Hank. Ms. Supreme said we don't have to do classes today. But i think it's mainly because she has a massive hangover" Madison scoffed at the mention of Cordelia's barely there husband.

"Y'know you don't have to call that old hag, 'Ms. Supreme' it only makes her head bigger than it already is. Not to mention it makes you look like a pushover" 

"You shouldn't call her a hag, Madison. My mom always told me to respect my elders, especially if they do something for you. She's teaching me to be better, so why shouldn't I call her by the name she wants me to call her?" Zoe questioned rhetorically. Madison knew that, but it didn't stop her from answering anyway.

"Because she's a selfish bitch. And that's saying a lot coming from me. Besides, why listen to anything your mom says? She didn't respect you enough to tell you that you were gonna kill whatever boy you bumped uglies with, so why respect her and what she tells you?" Zoe was stunned. She never thought about that before. Her mom didn't bother to tell her about what could happen to Charlie until it was too late. 

Charlie. He didn't deserve to die. He was always a gentleman and was okay with waiting for sex. Thinking about the look on his face as he was dying made Zoe want to cry. But she didn't. Instead she just ignored Madison, got ready for the day as quickly as possible, and then left the room. 

•~•

Nan hated when people called her power a 'gift'. At first she thought it was amazing, she could always tell what people were going to next and if she or anyone she loved were in danger. But then, she also was stuck listening to Zoe decide on how to tell Kyle she's gay and Madison thinking about how hot Zoe was. 

And she wasn't even going to mention Cordelia's constant battle between 'Zadison' and 'Moey'.

•~•

This time, Zoe didn't have to ask the nurse for directions and just gave her a soft smile as she signed in. The walk to the room felt much easier than the first time, too.

Kyle's smile brightened when Zoe came in with a small wave. "Hey!" the boy exclaimed with happiness.

"Hey" Zoe returned with not as much as enthusiasm. Kyle picked up on that and his smile drooped a little. Though he didn't say anything when Zoe sat down next to his bedside and placed a paper bag on his lap. 

"What's this?" 

"Well you said hospital food sucked, so I brought you some lunch" Zoe hoped she didn't look weird doing it.

Kyle quirked an eyebrow and used his one hand to open the bag and pull out what was inside. A cheeseburger. "Zoe, thank you so much!".

The girl giggled at the boys excitement and then cleared her throat. "Kyle... I need to tell you something" she took a deep breath.

He motioned for her to continue. Oh, boy. Here it comes.

"...I'm gay"

"Wow"

"Wow?" was he serious?

"I... just I didn't really think you would admit it. Especially not to me" now Zoe was even more lost. Luckily Kyle also picked up on that.

"Oh, come on Zoe, you are like so hot for Madison it's not even funny. And I'm cool with it. I mean I secretly hoped you were bisexual, but it's all good" Kyle admitted as he began to unwrap his food.

"Friends?" Zoe asked once she got over the shock that he knew. 

"Friends it is" Kyle chuckled before taking a bite out of his burger.

And friends they would be.

•~•

After the confession, Zoe and Kyle hung out for about an hour before his mom showed up. 

"Kyle... and someone I don't know" Mrs. Spencer said after she stepped into the room.

Zoe didn't catch Kyle visibly tensing at his mother's presence, but did give him a questioning look.

"Mom, this is Zoe Benson" 

"Oh.. and how do we know Zoe?" Mrs. Spencer has this weird look on her face. It was almost as if she were... jealous?

"Oh um.. I met her and her girlfriend, Madison at the party. She just came to see how I was" Zoe's eyes widened when he called Madison her girlfriend.

Mrs. Spencer though, she relaxed and proceeded to welcome Zoe with a hug and hand shake. 

Zoe could tell that the mother and son needed to talk so she took a breath, "well I should probably go so you two can talk and stuff. Glad you're ok, Kyle. And nice meeting you, Mrs. Spencer" with that the witch left the hospital room, a little confused at what had just happened.

•~•

Zoe arrived back at the academy and almost ran into Cordelia and who she assumed was Hank.

"Oh, Zoe! Shouldn't you be in class?" 

"Um.. Ms. Supreme canceled them. Then she told us all to leave because we were 'wasting the air in the room'." Cordelia's face flashed with anger. At first, Zoe thought it was directed at her so she shrunk back, but when the headmistress flung open the house door calling for her mother, she knew it wasn't. 

Hank looked at his wife's retreating form and then back to the student, "Don't worry, you and the other girls won't get in trouble, it's Fiona who'll be on timeout. You're new, right?"

"Um.. yes" 

"That's why I didn't recognize you. I'm Hank, Cordelia's husband" Hank smiled warmly and reached out a hand for her to take. She did, but with a little reluctance.

"I'm Zoe Benson" she replied with a smile. He seemed nice. He was about to say something else when someone yanked Zoe away from him, effectively cutting their handshake short.

"Gosh Henry, do you really have to perve on every hot girl here? Isn't Cordy enough?" Madison sneered before taking Zoe into the house without giving the man a second glance.

"Madison, that was rude" Zoe reprimanded with a frown.

"And it was true. You should stay away from that guy, ok? He's weird. Not to mention I saw him looking at me when I was changing once. At least Jeeves tries to hide it, Harold will just blatantly stare" 

Without another word, the former movie star left and went to their room. Zoe was about to follow stopped when she heard two voices in the living room. It was Cordelia and Fiona.

"It was irresponsible, Mother! They could've gotten hurt, or lost, or-" 

"Oh pipe down Cordelia! Zoe is smart enough to not get herself into trouble, the blonde won't leave her room, we all know Queenie's safe at the nearest 'McDonalds', and the clairvoyant one is someone around the house. They're all fine, so just shut it" Fiona interrupted with an eye roll. 

"But something could've happened! They could've been out there, dying while you were over here drinking vodka!" Cordelia glared at the woman before her. How could she be so dumb?

"And where were you, Cordelia? Out with that lousy husband of yours! And where were you when Madison snuck her and Zoe out to go to some frat party? I'm not perfect, Delia. Neither are you. Let's just thank whatever god is up there that they're ok and move on" Zoe was surprised. Fiona knew about them going to the party, did she also know about what happened there?

•~•

The next two days went by in a blur, and Zoe was conflicted about her feelings for Madison. Currently said girl was sleeping next to her with a smile on her face, while Zoe sat up in her bed watching her. 

Madison could never love her. If we're being honest Zoe didn't even think Madison truly knew what love was. A few minutes went by before Zoe received a text from Kyle.

Kyle S- Where r u?

Zoe B- in bed. Why?

Kyle S- I'm outside ur academy. I did something bad. I need help.

Zoe B- What do u mean?

Zoe B- Are u ok?

Kyle S- Can u pls just come out here?

Zoe glanced at the sleeping beauty next to her and then typed out a reply.

Zoe B- I'll b there in a sec. 

She quietly got out of bed and wrapped the covers around her roommate before putting on her shoes. She checked to make sure no one was still awake and then continued on her way downstairs. She opened the large door and left it open a crack, so no one heard it thud closed.

On the other side of the gate stood Kyle, covered in blood. She rushed over to the barrier and hit some buttons that were next to it. She heard the click of them unlocking and quickly pushed through them to get to the blonde boy. 

"Jesus Kyle, what happened?" Zoe put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched. 

"My mom... she brought me home. I just wanted to stop her, Zoe! I didn't want to kill her!" Kyle cried and without hesitation the witch wrapped her arms around him.

"Your Mom's- you killed her?" Zoe could barely process words.

"She... she was touching me. I couldn't really get her off because of my cast, so I grabbed the nearest thing and hit her with it. I-it was my old soccer trophy" Kyle explained between sobs. 

Zoe gulped. That's why his mom looked jealous earlier. She had been touching him.

The younger witch pulled away from the boy and looked at him, "Kyle, you need to shower. You're all bloody. But you'll have to be quiet, everyone else is sleeping and if they see you here we'll both get in trouble" she took his hand and dragged him through the gate, making sure to lock it.

The boy took a deep breath and tried to quiet himself. His cries died down and as they entered the academy, they were both completely silent. Zoe shut the door as quietly as possible and then they made the journey up the staircase.

Zoe headed to her and Madison's room with Kyle shuffling behind but turned to face him before they entered. "Madison's sleeping. You'll need to be really quiet, ok?" he barely heard her with how quiet she was, but nodded nonetheless.

Zoe accepted it and brought him into the bedroom. He took in his surroundings and took notice of the blonde girl stretched out on a bed. The other bed looked to be untouched, as if no one had slept in it for days. 

The witch brought him into the bathroom and shut the door behind them both. "Your clothes are ruined. I'll fill up the tub and you can clean yourself up while I try to figure out something you can wear, ok?" Kyle just nodded numbly.

Zoe softly took his hand, "Can I help you take your clothing off?" again, the boy nodded.

The younger witch unbuttoned his flannel shirt and helped him pull it off of his shoulders. It was sort of a hard task because of his arm cast, but she managed. He hesitantly dropped his shorts leaving him in his boxers. "You don't have to take them off" Zoe assured before turning on the water and making sure it was warm enough.

The tub filled up slowly, and Zoe helped Kyle into it after there was a suitable amount of water in it. She searched in the small closet that held toilet paper and towels for a moment before pulling out a washcloth and giving it to the boy. 

"I'll be back" was all she told him before exiting. She went back into her bedroom and sighed. She had no clue what to do for the clothing situation. She stood next to her bed for a second before the idea came to her.

•~•

Zoe pulled down the moveable stairs to go to Spalding's space when she heard someone clear their throat. She spun around to face Hank. 

"Zoe? What are you doing?" 

Hank! How could Zoe not have even thought of him? He must have clothes around here somewhere that Kyle could borrow.

"Oh, nothing. Hey, do you happen to have like a spare shirt and pants?" she tried to sound casual, but failed. Miserably.

"Umm.. yeah. Why exactly?" Hank asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Well- you see- can you keep a secret?" 

•~•

"Here you are" Hank said with a smile as he handed her some sweatpants and a hoodie. 

"Thanks so much. I'll have to pick up some of Kyle's clothes later, but this will be great until then" 

He just nodded before retreating back to Cordelia's room. Zoe might have lied about the real reason Kyle needed to stay here without anyone knowing, but Hank didn't need to know that. 

-FLASHBACK-

"Kyle got into a fight with his mom about going back to college and she kicked him out. He had nowhere else to go. Please don't tell Miss Cordelia. It'll be like he's not even here" 

"Let me go grab some of my clothes" 

-END FLASHBACK-

Zoe hurried back to her and Madison's room only to find that the blonde girl was now awake and looking at something on her phone. Madison felt her presence and looked up. 

"Where did you go? Is that blood on your shirt?" Crap Zoe thought. She didn't even realize that Kyle got some blood on her. Thankfully Hank was too tired to notice before. 

"I just went downstairs. And I cut myself. I have to go the bathroom now" Zoe quickly lied before practically running inside the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. 

Kyle was standing in the now cold bath water with some hair sticking to his forehead. He wasn't bloody anymore, although the cloth she gave him was. 

"Hey. I got you some clothes" he stepped out of the shower and she helped him dry off as gently as possible. 

Kyle dressed himself with ease. The pants were a little short and didn't quite meet his ankles, but the hoodie was fitting. 

Zoe started to drain the tub when there was a loud knock on the door followed by an annoyed voice, "Zoe, you jerk. You can't just brush me off. Let me in" the taller girl hesitated but shuffled over to the door and opened it slowly. 

Madison immediately shoved it open completely to reveal a guilty Zoe and an emotionless Kyle. "What the hell is he doing here?".

Without answering, Zoe dragged Madison by her arm over to her closet and shoved her in before going in herself.

"Jesus. If you wanted seven minutes in heaven, you could've just asked" Madison smirked and Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Shut up" 

"Whatever. Now, why is frat boy here?"

Zoe took a breath, "hehithismomwithatrophybe causeshewastouchinghimandaccidentallykilledhersohecamehere".

Madison took a moment to process what her roommate had just said before gasping. "He killed someone? Jesus. Letting him stay here would make you an accessory to murder. Me an accessory. I am not going to jail. We have to turn that Ken doll in".

"Madison! No, we can't. He didn't try it. She was touching him and he used self defense" Zoe defended her friend. 

"Well then he'll have no problem explaining that to a judge" the shorter girl started to leave the closet, either to get Cordelia or call the police. 

"Wait. Madison, please. He could barely move one of his arms. He was hurt, and he didn't want what she was doing to him. What did you tell me, when you found out Archie was alive? You said you wanted him dead, you were going to kill him. If I hadn't stopped you, you would be a murderer. Kyle didn't want her dead, he just acted on instinct. You have to understand what was going through his head. We can't turn him in" 

Madison seemed to think about something for a minute, and then turned back to the girl. "Fine. But you're responsible for your puppy. Got it?" Zoe sighed in relief and nodded. Without thinking, she gave her friend a warm hug before leaving the closet to get Kyle. 

She dragged the boy over to where the attic stairs were located and told him to wait there. She climbed the stairs and after talking to Spalding for a minute, lead Kyle up the stairs. 

"Kyle, since Cordelia can't know you're here. You're gonna have to stay up here. I'll bring you food and stuff later though" 

"Okay" his voice was hoarse, and it was the first time she had heard it since he told her what happened. 

With a 'thank you' to Spalding and a kiss on Kyle's cheek, Zoe returned to the second floor. When she got back to her room she noticed something off. Madison was now lying on her own bed with her back to Zoe. 

That was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to first say that the chapter (not including this end note) totals up to 3131 words! Not only is it the most words we've had so far, it's a number that repeats lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it. Also Kyle stills kills his mother in this, except it's because he can't get her off of him without using the trophy. At first I didn't want to kill her bc I didn't want Kyle to have blood on his hands, but then I decided to get rid of that skank. So... I wanted to have slow burn Zadison but then I remembered it pains me to see them in love with each other without the other knowing. But I'm holding strong! Even if it hurts :(  
> Love you all! R&R/kudos are always welcomed! - Jill


	5. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison gets jealous of someone in the house, even if she won’t admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Enjoy this chapter. Also lmk if you find the Scream Queens reference in here.

Madison Montgomery did not get jealous. People were jealous of her. Still, she got this weird feeling in her stomach. It was a mixture between rage and heartache. And it only happened when Zoe and Kyle were together.

She didn't see them together that often considering Kyle was mostly hidden away in the attic, but sometimes after everyone had gone to bed Zoe would bring him into their bedroom to talk or watch a movie. 

Every time she saw Zoe's wide smile, it made her want to punch the frat boy in the face for not letting her make the girl smile like that.

She shouldn't be feeling like this. At all. She should be jealous of Zoe, not Kyle. She should want to hold Kyle's hand, not Zoe's. But that's the thing, she should want to do all of those things, but she doesn't.

And that's wrong. Completely wrong.

•~•

The former movie star never noticed it before, but Zoe was hot. Like really hot. Her hotness was like torture for the blonde. Because she should be finding guys hot. Guys like the new neighbor who moved in.

Sitting at breakfast across from her- crush? Friend? Let's settle on roommate. Sitting across from her roommate who was listening to Fiona blabber on about something was tiring. Being so close to her, yet it seemed like they were miles apart.

That's so cheesy and stupid thought Madison with an eye roll. Zoe was turning her into some sort of lovesick puppy, and she hated it. Really hated it.

•~•

When it was around midnight Madison heard the unmistakable sound of Kyle and Zoe entering the room. Zoe has went up to get him from the attic minutes prior, and the blonde witch managed to look asleep. But the truth was, she hadn't slept for almost two weeks. 

After the night Zoe brought Kyle to the academy, Madison stopped staying in the other girl's bed. If she were being honest, she hadn't really talked to Zoe since their time in the closet. If she were being really honest, Madison was still in the closet. The metaphorical one, of course. 

At first Zoe had tried to talking to her, but then she gave up after only getting an eye roll and and puff of smoke in her face. 

-FLASHBACK-

"'Madison, why won't you talk to me?!" Zoe had asked with a frustrated expression on her face. They were standing in the backyard of the academy, where Zoe had found her roommate smoking. 

Madison looked like she was going to say something, but then took a drag from her cigarette instead. With an eye roll she let out a breath, blowing smoke into Zoe's face before strutting away. 

Zoe coughed initially, before just looking defeated. She wanted Madison to talk to her. To say something. She didn't even care if it was an insult, she just wanted the witch to speak to her.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

A big part of Madison wanted to be wrapped in the younger witch's embrace again, but an even bigger part of her was a stubborn bitch and kept her from talking with Zoe. 

As she listened closely she could hear Kyle and Zoe having a hushed conversation,

"My Aunt May called and asked why my Mom didn't call her like she does every Monday night. I told her she just was sleeping, but that's not going to work every time. What should we do?" the boy whispered in a panicked tone.

Madison wanted to snicker or smirk, but she couldn't. Sure, she hated the guy because he was all over the girl she liked, but she also understood the headspace he was in when he killed his mother. Not to mention, if Kyle goes down, so does Zoe. There's a possibility she might get in trouble too. 

So instead of laughing internally at the situation the two other occupants in the room had found themselves in, she cleared her throat as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"All you have to do is spin the crime. And make sure you don't get caught doing that, because then you'll be in even more trouble" Madison said nonchalantly. Zoe's eyes widened when she realized her roommate was awake, and Kyle just looked lost.

"Umm.. what?"

"Let me spell it out for you, Mimbo. You have to play victim. Make it look like there was a robber or someone there trying to kill you and Mommy dearest, and then maybe when she was trying to protect you using your old trophy this murderer takes it and beats her to death? Then when he saw you reaching for the phone, he decided to get the hell out of there. You don't get blamed for anything and your Mom's a hero. After all, there was nothing you could do. You were lying helpless in bed with a cast on" the blonde retold the cover story with ease, before standing to go to the closet.

"Madison, that's insane. And besides.. an autopsy would show when exactly she died" Zoe pointed out as she stood up too. 

"With some harmless concilium, the coroner would happily change the forms" the older girl waved off after going into her closet to grab something.

"let's do it" Kyle agreed with Madison. Zoe looked at him with disbelief.

"Kyle-"

"No Zoe, we should do this. It's our best bet. And if Madison can use that mind control thing to make sure her death comes off as recent, then there's no holes in the plan" during his stay in the Coven, Zoe hesitantly revealed that she and the other people in the school were witches. He learned about what they could do from the girl, and some books that she gave him to read. The ex-college student was actually ok about it, and didn't think about his friend any differently.

".....are you sure about this?" Zoe asked after a moment of thinking.

"100%" Kyle assured with a determined look. Zoe looked him in the eye for a minute before nodding. It was go time. The two were about to start planning how exactly they were going to do what they needed to do, when Madison stepped out of the closet wearing a black dress with a matching leather jacket.

"Let's do this, losers. But, I'm driving" the girl barked before going out into the hallway to probably leave the academy.

Kyle simply shrugged at Zoe before following after the girl. What just happened? Zoe thought before grabbing her phone and leaving as well. 

•~•

They got to Kyle's house twenty minutes later and upon seeing the crime scene Madison gagged. She picked up the murder weapon and wiped off the bloody prints that were littering the grips of the trophy. 

"How can you be so cool about this all?" Zoe questioned the other girl as she stood in the doorway of Kyle's room. She did not want to go in there. 

"Because I've seen worse. I've lived worse" 

Kyle then murmured something about taking expensive things out of the living room to make it look like the house was robbed and left to do so. 

Madison then crouched down to the woman who was dead and closed her eyes using a hand. "Gotta make sure they're closed. If not, she'll take one of us with her" the blonde said before going to check on what Kyle was doing.

"Take one of us with her? What..." Zoe trailed off before looking to the dead corpse that now had it's eyes closed. 

•~•

An hour later after fixing the crime scene and Kyle practicing the story to tell the police, Madison and Zoe left. 

"Do you think he's going to be ok? With the police and everything?" Zoe asked once Madison was driving on a Main Street. 

"He's a big boy, Benson. I mean he managed to kill her, so he should be able to cover it up too" the shorter witch said with a shake of her head.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

"I'm not a jerk, I'm a bitch. There's a difference" 

•~•

They got back to the academy without any more bickering, and then quietly snuck back into their room. Once they made it in safely, they shared a high five.

As Madison was climbing into her own bed, Zoe stopped her. This earned her a grunt of disapproval. "What do you want, Sabrina?"

"You haven't slept in my bed for like weeks. Did I do something to make you mad?" 

The blonde looked like she was going to say something, and for a second Zoe thought she was just going to ignore like before, but then she cleared her throat and her gaze hardened.

"You know I don't need you, right?" 

"What?"

"I don't need to sleep with you. I don't need to talk to you. I just- don't need you. I can do shit on my own" Madison scoffed with an annoyed look on her face. 

The taller witch frowned but quickly recovered. "Yeah. You're right. I know. Sorry" she turned away from Madison and got into bed without another word. She turned out her lamp and rolled over with her back to her roommate.

Everything was quiet for about two minutes, until Zoe felt a hand on her shoulder. Even in the dark she could still make out those bright brown eyes. She could see the curve of the other girls mouth as she spoke,

"I might not need you, but I want you" she whispered it so quietly that if Zoe were even an inch or two away she wouldn't have heard it. 

But she did, so she smiled and moved over in bed to make room for the older girl. Madison happily took it and rolled over with her back to her roommate. Once she felt the other girls arms wrap around her, she knew she would be able to sleep well.

And she did. 

•~•

Madison Montgomery did not get jealous. She just got.... upset when people -Kyle- looked at Zoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Sorry that this chapter is so short. Also I tried to do more Madison centered feelings this chapter since I usually did Zoe. I hope you like how I handled the Kyle situation. I feel like it wasn't really explained on the show what happened with it, but I wanted to do something that would let them get away with it. Also Madison discovering feelings for Zoe and being jealous of Kyle is awesome.  
> Reviews/Comments are always welcomed.  
> Kudos/Votes make me happy.  
> Have a good day/night! -Jill


	6. I don’t have a song to name this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona has to take care of some loose ends. Zoe gets suspicious when she can’t find something -or should I say someone?- and tries to find it -her?- hehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing you may recognize. The only thing I own are my mistakes.

Fiona knew what she had to do. She had to take care of Zoe. So here she was, telling Spalding what needed to be done.

"I'll need to kill her soon. She's already draining too much power from me. At first, I just told her that stuff during telekinesis class because I wanted to see the extent of her strength, but she's been growing. Too much. I'll take of her tomorrow evening. After everyone's gone to bed" Fiona explained to the man with no tongue.

"Like hell you will" a voice barked from the doorway. There stood Madison with her arms crossed over her chest and a glare that would make anyone shake in their boots.

"Oh, Madison. Good to see you" 

"Displeasure's all mine. Now whatever dumb thing you're planning to do to Zoe, it's not going to work"

"And why is that?" the supreme questioned with a smirk.

"Because, I'm going to tell her what you want to. Then you'll never get your hands on her" the blonde answered with an eye roll. 

She then walked closer so she was head to head with Fiona, probably to intimidate her, but the older woman just laughed. "There's one little foil in your plan though, sweetie" 

"And what's that?"

"The part where you're dead and aren't able to warn anyone about anything" 

Fiona took the blade next to her on the little table and in a quick motion slit Madison's throat. The young witch's eyes widened and she gasped as she tried to stop the blood that was gushing from her body. 

Fiona looked to Spalding, "Make sure she's dead and then clean up, will ya?"

•~•

Zoe got a call from Kyle that morning and was relieved to here that the police had bought the story. She told him to come back to the academy and the two were now standing in front of Cordelia's desk. 

"So Kyle, if I allow you to stay at the academy you'll help Spalding with the cleaning and care of the place?" Cordelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Definitely. See, I used to clean up at the frat house after parties because the other guys never cared about it. I can also cook food and if you ever need any heavy lifting done, I'm your guy" Kyle said with a genuine smile.

"Welcome to Miss Robichaux's. Considering the low amount of students here, you can have an actual room. The room to the right of Zoe and Madison's is where you'll be staying. So why don't you get settled and I'll talk to you more in a bit" 

"Okay" Kyle left the office and Zoe began to follow but the headmistress stopped her. 

"Zoe, you're a good friend. And what you did for Kyle was such an amazing act of kindness, just please try to not tell anyone else about us, ok?" Zoe gave an understanding nod and Cordelia waved her off with a smile.

It was a good day. Or at least that's what Zoe thought.

•~•

Queenie and Zoe were in the common room when Nan came running in.

"Where's Madison?"

Zoe looked up from the book she was reading and met the clairvoyant girl's nervous eyes. 

"I haven't seen her since I woke up. She was still in bed though" that only fueled Nan's worried expression even more.

Queenie finally looked away from the TV and rolled her eyes at her friend, "Girl chill out. Hollywood's probably at some party getting stoned. Or maybe she went to go bone some dude on Tinder".

"Madison wouldn't go to a party" Zoe immediately defended the girl. Madison didn't even want to think about that night at the frat party, much less possibly relive it.

"Ok... so she's not at a party. Why do we care anyway?" Queenie asked as she grabbed the remote and began to channel surf.

"I can't hear her! I woke up today and even though I blocked out her exact thoughts, I could still feel the anger. But then she just stopped. I think something happened to her" Nan explained and Zoe immediately stood up with a worried expression to match the other girl.

"We have to find her then" the taller witch stated but Queenie stopped her.

"You really want Cordelia on our asses? She got pissed that we left during the day, god knows what she'd stash if we went out searching for that bitch when it's pitch black" Zoe was shocked. Did Queenie really not care about Madison?

"Well then you can stay here. Come on Nan" Zoe began to walk away but didn't hear the other girl follow. She stopped to look back at the two and saw that Nan was still rooted to her spot next to the couch.

"Nan?"

"I'm sorry, Zoe. I'm probably just overreacting. If she's passed out or sleeping then that might be why I can't hear her. Queenie's right, we should wait for her to come back on her own"

If only she knew, there was no way for her to come back. She was gone. 

"Fine you can stay here too then" Zoe reached into her pocket and texted Kyle. A minute later the blonde boy came down the stairs dressed in a tuxedo to match Spalding's. His hair was slicked back and while he looked fancy, he still had a dorky smile on his face.

"We'll be back" Zoe frowned at the witches before latching onto Kyle's arm and dragged him with her. 

•~•

They searched everywhere they thought she would be. Zoe sighed and pulled out her phone.

Zoe Benson- Madison please text me just to lmk ur ok. I'm really worried.   
read at 11:48  
Zoe Benson- Madison! God ur such a jerk! I called like 6 times why didn't u answer me?  
delivered

"Ugh!" Zoe threw her phone into the backseat. Kyle watched her curiously from his place in the drivers seat.

"What's wrong?"

"Madison! She's ok! She just read my fucking message!" Zoe was really angry. She never cursed unless she was really upset about something. 

"Oh... should we go back to the academy?" Kyle asked as he straightened his bow tie.

"Yes.... and I'm sorry for dragging you out here" Zoe sighed as she leaned into the window.

"It's okay. You were scared, and the other girls definitely wouldn't have helped" he said with a slight bitter tone when he mentioned the other witches.

"You're a great friend, Kyle"

"You're a great friend too, Zoe"

•~•

When they got back to the academy Zoe went looking for Madison immediately. As she was walking through a hallway she ran into Spalding and he dropped the things in his hands. A pack of cigarettes, a wallet, and a phone. Madison's phone. And if Zoe remembered correctly the cigarettes were the brand her roommate bought. 

"Hey, what are you doing with Madison's phone?"

She knew Spalding couldn't answer, but she still wanted some sort of response from the man. His eyes widened and without picking any of the items up, ran away. 

Zoe wanted to follow -she really did- but decided to take the things and check them out instead. With a closer inspection of the wallet she found out that it was also Madison's.

She then went to go find Kyle. She was going to find out what happened to Madison, no matter what.

•~•

Kyle and Zoe came up with a plan. Spalding was going down. The two were about to go set their plan into action, when they heard Queenie's voice loud and clear from the common room.

Upon entering they discovered that Cordelia had been blinded from an acid attack. She could no longer see and her eyes had been burned badly.

Nan made a comment about it being really weird that Madison had gone missing around the same time Cordelia got hurt. That made Cordelia worry even more. Zoe decided to not reveal what she found from Spalding and Kyle followed her actions. 

Instead of approaching the other witches Zoe turned around and starting heading upstairs, motioning for her friend to come with her.

It was chaos. Absolute chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh short chapter, I know. Tbh when I originally wrote this story I wanted it to follow Coven but with Zadison in it, but now I’m basically rewriting it completely. Bc to summon Misty Day Madison and Zoe needed to bring Kyle back to life, but since that never happened here I’m using a different way to bring her in. Also the whole Fiona/Axeman storyline is not happening bc I was really bored with it when I watched. Also I’m sort of blurry on that and the rest of the season so I’m practically rewriting it.   
> Reviews/Comments are always welcomed!  
> Kudos/Votes make my day!  
> -Jill <3


	7. This Chapter Doesn’t Have a Song Title pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty. Madison. Zoe. Masturbation Jokes. All you need in life really.....

It felt weird. Different. She felt different. As Zoe looked at the knife she had impaled Spalding with, she saw her reflection. But it wasn't her reflection. She couldn't recognize herself. Behind those caramel eyes there was something there, a darkness. A.... maturity.

12 HOURS BEFORE

Spalding had done something. He knew what happened to Madison, and Zoe was going to get it out of him. Even if it were the last thing she did. She knew Kyle wanted to do everything he could to help, but this was her fight.

She was going to fight for Madison. 

Before Zoe could do anything, she had to figure out where Spalding was. He spent his time either in the kitchen or in the attic and considering she was currently in the kitchen, she knew where to go. 

When she entered the attic her eyes widened. If that were even possible, anymore. The night she was up here with Kyle and the Butler she was now searching for, she could barely see anything considering how dark it was. But now she recognized what were creepy dolls and a... coffin?

She sighed, she knew when she looked in the coffin she would find something she didn't want to see. But she did it anyway. Inside she found a cold, pale(r) Madison that was dead.

She covered her mouth with her hand to hold in her gasp. Without thinking she reached out and cupped Madison's cheek, not noticing an angry butler coming towards her.

The witch whipped around when she felt Spalding's hand grab her shoulder with force. 

"You're despicable! When Cordelia finds out what you did, you'll be sorry!" Zoe spat out with a disgusted look as she pushed the man back. He blindly reached next to him in a box and pulled out a knife. 

Zoe wanted him to stop coming towards her. And he did. Although, it looked like he didn't have a choice. She had used concilium. 

But she was going to do a lot more than that.

PRESENT

Spalding was trapped. Stuck to a chair. With a knife in his chest. Because of what Zoe did. For Madison. 

The witches council came to the school. They did an investigation because of Madison going missing and Cordelia's blindness. Myrtle Snow, a member of the council was sentenced to getting burned at the stake. Apparently she had done it. 

While Zoe couldn't speak for what happened to her headmistress, she knew for a fact that Myrtle hadn't done anything to her roommate. Therefore, Zoe thought she didn't deserve death. But Spalding did. And he had fulfilled his sentence. There was only one thing left to do:

Bring Madison back... somehow.

•~•

Madison wasn't that heavy. Thanks to Zoe's taller frame she was able to lift Madison after dark and carry her to the greenhouse without anyone noticing. Once the other witch was safely lying on top of the large table in the room Zoe pulled out the resurrection spell she had found earlier in the day. 

She began to do the spell step by step -wincing when she drew blood- and then delved into the chant that was written on the old paper.

Nothing happened. It didn't work. Madison was still lying dead on the table. Zoe didn't notice she was crying until she felt tears fall on to her cheeks. She took Madison's cold hand and bit her lip, "I'm sorry Madison. I can't bring you back" 

"But I can" 

Zoe whipped around at hearing a voice, only to come face to face with a stranger. The woman had wild blonde locks and a smile that could cure cancer. Even so, Zoe jumped right into defense mode.

"Who the hell are you?!" 

"Name's Misty Day. You summoned me usin' your little spell. You tryin' to bring her back, right? I can help do it" Misty introduced herself with a small smile. The taller witch recognized her name right away. 

"You're the witch... that got burned. How are you here?"

"Power of resurgence, sweetie. I was staying at my swamp when I felt you tryin' to bring her back. This one here... she gone too early? What happened to her?"

"She was murdered. I don't know why. He couldn't tell me why he did it. But um.. I need to bring her back. No one else in this coven cares to even look for her, so it's just me on this one" Misty's eyes lit up at the mention of others in the coven. But she didn't say anything about it. 

"I'll help bring your girl back. But we need to do it at my swamp. It's calmer than this place. And we can use some of my mud to fix up her neck" Zoe didn't bother to correct her when Misty called Madison 'her girl'. She just nodded and began to lift Madison up. 

•~•

The swamp was homey and nice, but it looked like no one had been there in years. Probably the point thought Zoe as she carried Madison on her shoulder like a rag doll. 

It was odd. Walking through the woods at two in the morning carrying your dead crush and following a woman who's supposed to be dead. But Zoe did it anyway with ease. Because if she thought about it, Misty wasn't dead even if she was supposed to be. And hopefully Madison wouldn't be dead for much longer, either.

The swamp witch led Zoe into a small shack and directed her to lie Madison on the table. Misty walked around the table and leaned in. She dangled her head above Madison's, almost as if she were listening for something. 

After a minute she pulled back, "she's been gone for a day or two. I can bring her back but I'll need your help. When I say to, push on her stomach. It'll help get the death outta there"

Zoe complied. And a few minutes later, a groggy Madison was sitting up and asking for a cigarette. She was back. 

•~•

Madison decided not to tell anyone about what their awful excuse for a supreme did, but she made sure that Zoe would never be alone with the woman. When Madison learned of Cordelia being blind she laughed. Like actually laughed. 

"Oh Cordy... you know what they say: if you pet the cat too much, you can go blind. I tried to warn you.." three things happened in that moment. Nan and Kyle muffled their giggles with their hands, Zoe whacked her roommate's shoulder in reprimand, and Cordelia just looked lost.

She was back. For real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello gremlins!! Ew what? Sorry. Short chapter, I know. I hope you like how Misty was introduced. And don't worry, she will be in here next chapter. Along with some *cough* Foxxay *cough* I'll let you decide. Platonic or not? Lmk! Also never forget:  
> Votes/Kudos are always welcomed  
> Reviews/Comments make my day  
> Xoxo- Jill <3


	8. I Kissed a Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe kissed a girl... but did she like it?  
> Zoe kissed another girl... she definitely liked it.
> 
> Also Hanks a huge turd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this chapter y’all. It’s a wild one.  
> P.S. I was on loads of NyQuil when I wrote this. I don’t remember writing about 75% of this. Mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

Zoe had learned from mistakes and things that happened in the past. When she was five she learned to watch out for mud holes, when she was twelve she learned that people weren't as nice as she thought, and right in that moment, she knew that tomorrow wasn't promised. That she only lived once. 

Things fell back into step pretty quickly when Madison came back. Even though Cordelia was still blind, the rest of the coven continued normally. No one asked about Spalding. But a new maid appeared seemingly out of nowhere and began to work with Kyle. Her name was Delphine and Zoe could've sworn she'd seen the woman before. 

Hank had left on another one of his 'business trips'. She knew this because she heard Cordelia and him yelling about it the night before he left. 

Zoe hasn't really heard from Fiona in awhile. It seemed like whenever they got close to each other Madison had some issue to draw her roommate away with. Sometimes she just plain out dragged Zoe away from the supreme. 

Speaking of Madison, things with her had been mostly the same. While she sometimes slept in her own bed, the older girl would find herself in Zoe's. A lot. She also got a lot more protective of Zoe than before. She even stopped being a total bitch to Queenie. It was almost like she changed. 

That led to Zoe falling even more in love with Madison. If that were even possible anymore. Kyle had been doing fine too. Everything with his Mom had been sorted out and they had moved on from it all. He still happily worked as their butler, but Cordelia considered him a true friend of the coven. Which meant he would often get weekends off and that he was able to get privileges like the other students. 

Everything was looking up for Zoe. Finally.

•~•

"So, you think if I went back to ya school... Miss Cordelia would let me stay?" Misty was absolutely shocked when Zoe had brought it up. The taller witch had been visiting Misty and her swamp ever since she brought Madison back. Sometimes she had the other witch with her, but that usually led to her complaining about no cell reception and how ugly Misty's decor was. But today, it was just Zoe and her crazy plan. 

"Exactly! Cordelia let Kyle into the academy and he wasn't even a witch. She would never turn away you. Misty, you told me before you've always wanted a home. Somewhere to fit in. This could be your home. Your place to fit in. What do you think?" Zoe looked so hopeful. She really wanted to help Misty. Give her what she had longed for. 

What happened next was both confusing and weirdly nice. Misty leaned in and laid a big one on Zoe. The kiss lasted a few seconds before the swamp witch pulled away with a worried expression. 

"Oh! I'm sorry Zoe! I just go so excited. I would love to come to ya academy. If the offers still up" Zoe's face broke out into a grin. 

"Don't worry about it Misty. It's a... friendly kiss. And the offer stands! We should go right now!" Now it was Misty's turn to grin. They hugged each other tightly for a minute before Misty let go of the other girl. 

"Well... I should pack.. gotta get my Fleetwood Mac. You're the greatest Zoe! I could kiss ya again!" 

That's when Zoe remembered again. She had just kissed a girl. Wow. 

•~•

Zoe and Misty walked through the academy doors and were greeted by Kyle, who had let them in. He smiled at Misty as a hello and then wandered off into the kitchen to prepare lunch. Zoe led Misty through the hallway and into the dining room where Queenie, Nan, and Madison sat. The youngest witch took notice of the place that was set next to her roommate, most likely for her. 

Nan was the first to look up and see the two arrivals, but she did so with glee.

"Hey Zoe, who's your friend?" Madison whipped her head sideways to see Zoe and Misty. She scoffed.

"You brought Swampy? Shouldn't she be out feeding her alligators or something?" Queenie had grown interested in the conversation and took a break from glaring at Delphine across the room. 

"Actually Madison, I fed 'em this mornin' so they're good" the swamp witch knew Madison meant her comment sarcastically, but she wasn't going to let that bring her down.

Zoe smirked and when it looked as if the movie star was going to respond she gave her a look that shut her up. Then she turned to her other housemates and smiled,

"Guys this is Misty Day. Misty this is Nan and Queenie" she pointed to each girl for emphasis and Misty gave a small smile.

"Hold up... Misty Day? The chick that got burned at stake?" Queenie asked with a raised eyebrow. Kyle came in barring two trays of food and handed one to Delphine. The two then began serving the food to the girls. Zoe just nodded instead of answering and pulled out the chair that was meant for her.

Instead of taking a seat, she beckoned Misty over and let her sit down. 

"Misty, while I talk to Cordelia you should eat something. If you need anything, just ask Madison" the blonde looked as if she were about to protest but stopped when Zoe looked at her. She sighed and began to eat her salad. 

Zoe quickly left to go find their Headmistress and was surprised to find her in the greenhouse. "Miss Cordelia?" she saw the woman's head pop up and turn around to face the sound. 

"Zoe?" 

"Yes. May I talk to you about something?" 

"Sure. Go ahead.."

Zoe took a deep breath, "You know that witch Misty Day? She was burned at the stake" Cordelia nodded as she raised an eyebrow. 

"Well... she brought herself back to life. And she's here, needing a home. A place that can help her" Cordelia reached for her walking stick. 

"Take me to her" 

•~•

Misty first saw Cordelia as she was walking towards the dining room, holding onto the crook of Zoe's elbow. She was... breathtaking. Now, Misty had seen her fair share of beautiful women. She's been in the Victoria Secret catalogs. Hell, the swamp witch considered Madison and Zoe pretty hot. But Cordelia... she was more than all of those ladies combined. 

Misty had been standing when they officially entered the room. Even though Zoe encouraged her to eat, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had a nice lunch of canned beans and some tomatoes. Not to mention that the food itself was meant for Zoe. 

Cordelia approached Misty without letting go of her newest student. She stood face to face with Misty. The swamp witch held her breath, scared about what was to come next.

The Headmistress simply held out her head expectantly. Zoe met Misty's confused eyes and took the other witch's hand. She brought it up to Cordelia's and motioned for her to take it.

Misty placed her hand in Cordelia's and the other woman gasped as if she had seen something horrific. In fact, she had seen something horrific. She had a vision. Of Misty getting burned at the stake. The woman's last words. Those heartless people cheering as she screamed in agony. 

Cordelia let go of Misty's hand and reached up to cup her cheeks. "You... you're a true warrior, Misty. Welcome home"

A tear fell from Misty's eye and Cordelia felt it. She wiped it away with the pad of her thumb and smiled. She might not have been able to see it, but she could tell Misty was smiling too.

"As cute as this is, can you try to not be so gay at the dinner table? Some of us are trying to eat" 

and just like that, the moment was broken. Thanks a lot Madison.

•~•

Zoe sat on her bed and locked eyes with Madison who was sitting on her own bed. 

“What?” 

“What?” Madison mocked with an eye roll. 

“You’re staring at me. What do you want?” 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Sabrina. You’re just in my gaze zone” the blonde stated with a smirk before lifting up her comforter to get under it. 

Zoe just sighed and got under her covers too.

•~•

Nan hadn’t been home in days. So, naturally Zoe wanted to go find her. How Madison got roped into it? The movie star would never know. 

“Madison, you can’t smoke in here” Zoe reprimanded as they walked through the halls of the hospital.

“Why don’t you go tell someone” Madison laughed. Zoe just glared at the girl. 

They found Nan waiting in front of Luke’s room. Apparently his mother wouldn’t let her see him. Madison wouldn’t let that stop her as she waltzed right into the hospital room without a second glance. Zoe and Nan hurried in after with a uneasy look to each other.

•~•

It was a normal night in the coven. Or as normal as it could be in a coven with witches. Kyle, Zoe, and Madison were lounging on one of the larger couches in the common room while Queenie sat on the loveseat. 

The only noise that could be heard was the voice of the jeopardy man talking on the TV. And then, like a switch turning on, the door was thrown open with a loud bang. Kyle sat up and looked to Madison and Zoe. They both also sat up and shared a look.

The next thing they heard was a gunshot. Zoe visibly tensed at the sound and Queenie sprung into action. “Oh what the hell?” she asked with annoyance while Kyle went to go find anybody else in the house. 

Another gunshot rang out and Madison yanked Zoe up by her arm. “What are you doing?” Zoe stage whispered to her roommate. 

Queenie descended down the hallway towards the noise. She was going to get the idiot that came into this house with a gun. Madison, however, wanted to go in the complete opposite direction.

“I am not going to get shot. And you’re not either, so let’s go” Madison whispered back before pulling on Zoe’s arm again. This time the taller witch allowed herself to be pulled away, and up the stairs. 

For a minute Zoe thought Madison was taking them to their room, but instead the girl brought them into the library.

“Wow.. I didn’t think you knew what a library was. Much less where it was” Zoe joked and Madison rolled her eyes. Zoe wondered how her eyes never got stuck like that.

Madison shut the door with a little force before pushing a chair in front of it. She saw the confused look Zoe gave her, and sighed.

“I’m blocking the door so whoever the hell is shooting up the place can’t get in” 

They both sat down on the floor with their backs against the wall and just waited. After a little Zoe spoke up,

“Do you really think we’re going to die?” 

“Not a chance. Whoever came here with a gun is obviously looking for a death sentence. Fiona will kill them in a heartbeat. Also with Queenie as our human shield, he’ll never even catch sight of us” 

There was a moment of silence before Zoe spoke again.

“I just don’t understand why you have to be such a jerk all the time” Madison turned towards the other girl.

“It’s in my blood. I’m a stone cold bitch, it’s what I do” 

“That’s not true. You’re nice. I’ve seen it. You’re nice to me and you were even nice to Nan today. You helped her see Luke and then hugged her when his mom kicked her out” 

The blonde just looked at Zoe. She frowned. “How can you have so much faith in me? I mean, I’ve been such a bitch to you. To everyone. Hell, your first impression of me was me dangling a knife above your chest” 

The younger witch put a hand on Madison’s knee. “You’re a good person Madison. You might not realize it, but you are” 

A minute passed without anyone moving on saying anything. Then suddenly, Madison smashed her lips against Zoe. For the first few seconds of the kiss the taller girl was frozen. But a moment after she was returning the kiss with just as much passion and double- no triple the emotion. 

The kiss felt like an eternity when in reality, it only lasted about a minute before there was a loud knock on the library door. 

“Hello? Any skinny white bitches in there?” It was Queenie. Zoe was the one to pull away. She stood up and went over to the door. After moving the chair out of the way she flung open the door to reveal Queenie and Kyle. She noticed the former had two gun shot wounds while the latter just looked tired. 

Zoe hugged them both the minute she saw them. “Thank god you’re ok! What happened?” 

“Y’know Cordelia’s husband, Hank? Well he’s a witch hunter. He.. came to kill us all” 

Zoe’s eyes widened. Hank seemed nice the first time she met him, and he helped her with Kyle. She heard a snort from behind her and that’s when she remembered. Madison. The kiss. She turned around and saw the blonde now standing, with a smirk on her face. 

“I knew there was something off about that guy. I thought he was just a pervert, but witch hunter. Fun”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... boo ya!!! So this story has taken a complete turn from the season. You’ll find out what happened during the whole shooting next chapter. Also ZADISON OH MY GOD!!!! We got some Foxxay as well as Zoe/Misty if you’re into that. But don’t worry, those two are just buddies.  
> Kudos/Votes make me happy!  
> Reviews/Comments keep me breathing!  
> Xoxo- Jill :)


	9. Talk To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison and Zoe talk about ‘The Kiss’   
> Nan and Zoe develop more secrets  
> Cordelia is sad :(  
> Just another day in the life of The Coven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song title is by my queen Stevie Nicks yasss. You already know it's gonna be a great chapter. Mwah mwah kiss kiss. Enjoy!

Misty was going to be the next supreme. Or at least that's what a newly resurrected Myrtle Snow thought. Misty had brought her back so now she was like God to her or something. Cordelia thought Misty was something special too, and how did that make Madison feel? Mad. Really mad. 

After the kiss in the library with Zoe, Madison had devoted her time to becoming the next supreme. Someone had to knock Misty down a few pegs and Madison knew she was the only one to do it. Nan was too weak, Queenie was too lazy, and Zoe... she was too nice. Thankfully, Madison knew exactly what to do. 

•~•

Stevie Nicks had come to the coven. For Misty. She sang to her. Told her good luck during the Seven Wonders. And Madison was pissed.

Her, Zoe, and Nan all went into an empty bedroom that they hung out in and she did what she does best. Complain.

"That swamp bitch can't even spell her own name, and now she gets the keys to the kingdom? I mean, I came back from the dead." 

Zoe rolled her eyes, "yeah. Misty brought you back" Madison just chuckled sarcastically in response. Of course, Zoe would take Swampie's side. Said witch took a seat next to her on the bed when Nan piped up,

"I could be the supreme"

"Yeah, the mind reading's a real party trick, Mumbles the Clown." she felt Zoe's glare on her. Ok, maybe that was a little mean.

Nan scoffed, "My powers are growing! I can do mind control." 

Now it was Madison's turn to scoff, "Prove it" she smirked as she lit a cigarette.

"Put out that cigarette" Nan commanded and she did. But something forced her to. Some voice in her head commanded her arm to move and put it out. She even sweared she could feel a whoosh in the air like someone yanked her arm forwards.

Madison looked back to the young witch, impressed. But Nan wasn't done.

"...Now stick it in your vagina"

Again, her arm starting pulling the stick towards the opening of her skirt. She didn't want it. She wanted to stop it, but she couldn't.

Thankfully, Zoe grabbed her arm just as it neared her thigh. She yanked Madison's arm away and yelled, "Nan! Stop!" 

Madison smiled internally, though it didn't stay long, "both of you skanks, enough!" 

Rude thought Madison with an eye roll. Nan just stood up and walked out of the room without saying another word to anyone.

•~•

Zoe knew Madison. She knew that the other girl would refuse to talk -or even acknowledge- that they kissed. That she was the one to initiate it. So, it was up to the younger girl to confront her about it.

Though every time Zoe had tried talking to Madison the other girl was 'busy'. So while Madison was rooting through her closet trying to find a jacket, the taller witch went into the closet too and shut the door. 

"Zoe? What the hell!" 

"We need to talk. About the kiss" 

Madison's eyes widened, "I have no idea what you-"

"-yes you do Madison. You can't play dumb. We need to talk about this" she wasn't going to let the other girl deny her way out of the situation.

"I'm not playing dumb! I just have no idea what you're talking about! Just because you dreamed of us playing tonsil hockey doesn't mean I'll do it in real life" 

It was quiet. No one said anything. The only thing they could hear was the other's breathing.

"Why did you do it? Just- please tell me"

Madison sighed and it looked like she was about to answer truthfully. But then her eyes darkened and she cleared her throat before speaking,

"I have better things to do than play seven minutes in heaven. See you later, roomie" and with a final wave she took a coat from her wide selection and left the closet. Zoe didn't leave the confined space until she heard the unmistakable sound of their bedroom door shutting. 

She left the closet as well and cried. She cried until Kyle found her an hour later. 

•~•

Zoe found herself going to the hospital with Nan to visit Luke. On the elevator up they talked about Nan possibly being the next supreme. If she were being truthful, Zoe thought Nan would make an amazing supreme. The clairvoyant witch was such a nice person and would be an excellent leader. 

The two found out that Luke had died minutes later, and the taller of the two couldn't help but feel for her friend. She'd know what it's like to lose someone she loved. Losing Charlie was hard, but losing Madison was harder. 

She hugged Nan as she cried silently. She led them out of the hospital and brought them back to the academy. 

"I'd like to be alone for awhile if that's ok, Zoe" Nan said and walked into her room a moment later. She heard Zoe's thoughts and knew the other girl was ok with it. 

On the way home they decided to go visit Luke's mother later that night, so until then Zoe decided to go find out what Madison was up to.

Their room was empty when she entered so Zoe assumed Madison was out doing something. 

•~•

Later that evening after hearing nothing from Madison at all, Zoe followed a sad Nan to the Ramsey's next door. 

"We're just going to pay our respects. You can't mention Luke's dad, or anything like that, right?" she reminded her friend as they approached the house.

"I'm not stupid"

"We need to know the name of mortuary. Once we find out we can get Misty to help us bring him back."

"And then I can be with Luke forever" 

•~•

Luke had been cremated. Their plan was ruined. And Nan was angry. All Zoe could do was helplessly watch as Nan forced Mrs. Ramsey to chug bleach. They left as soon as Nan knew the older woman was dead.

Zoe didn't say anything during the short walk to the academy and didn't say anything when they were back on the premises either. 

Zoe only knew one thing. Nan was powerful. Really powerful. 

•~•

Cordelia felt betrayed. She just couldn't believe that her own husband -no matter how crappy he was- would do that to her. He knew how much she cared for her girls and the coven. 

She had been having nightmares about the other night. It was all so traumatic. 

FLASHBACK 

Cordelia and Misty were talking in the kitchen when she heard it. A gunshot. Her first instinct was to run. But then she heard Misty whimper.

"Misty..."

"Miss Cordelia, there was a gunman at my swamp. I went to visit. There was some bullet holes all over. I think he found me.. again. I'm sorry-"

"No! Misty.. this isn't your fault. At all. Let's just go find the other girls, ok?" 

Kyle came running into the room at that moment and Cordelia looked at him for an explanation. 

"Shooter. He's in the foyer. Queenie went to go use her 'Human Voodoo Doll Trick' on him. Madison dragged Zoe off. I came to find you. What should we do?" he was out of breath. He looked close to a panic attack. 

"Kyle, calm down. Just go and check upstairs for Fiona and Myrtle. Nan went to bed, so she should be in her room" he was about to follow her orders but she stopped him.

"Take Misty with you" the swamp witch was about to protest but she stopped her, "I can't let anyone else die under my watch. Queenie needs my help. And Kyle needs your help. Go."

The two left after Cordelia gave Misty another encouraging nod. With that settled, the Headmistress went to go find Queenie- and by extension the shooter. 

She met them in the foyer where Queenie had a knife wound, inflicted by herself. The shooter, who was wearing a mask had a matching one. 

Cordelia's face hardened at sight of the man, whoever he was. "You have a minute to vacate the premise without hurting any of us. If you don't, I'll allow them to rip you to shreds" she said in a clipped tone. 

The shooter tensed and pulled off his mask. Queenie held in a gasp. It was Hank. Hank was the shooter. "Babe.. I have to do this. If you get out of here, I can just tell her you got away" 

"Here's the thing, Hank. The only way you're going to get to my girls is by going through me." 

Hank growled. Like actually growled. "Damn it, Cordelia. I'm trying to save you and you're giving yourself up for those bitches?! None of them would do it for you! Especially that whore, Madison! You're seriously ok with dying for her? And that swamp bitch what's her name Misty?-" he was cut off by a slap in the face. 

With the flick of her wrist Cordelia sent his gun flying away and got in his face.

"You can talk about me all you want. Call me stupid, weak, I don't care. But don't you think for a second I would let you talk bad about any of the girls. Especially Madison." Cordelia said those words with such venom that even Queenie was shaking in her shoes. 

Fiona -who was standing with Kyle, Myrtle, and Misty- decided to make her presence known with a clear of her throat. 

"Well, well, well. Hank Foxx. A terrible lover and an even worse shooter. My good frenemy, Marie Laveau told me about your shooting spree over there and told me to watch out. I'm surprised you know how to work the trigger" Fiona waved a hand sending the gun to Queenie, "Now, before Queenie shoots herself so I can watch you die without any bullets actually inside of you, do you have anything to tell me?"

Hank's eyes widened and as he was about to say something skin grew over his mouth, closing it for good. Myrtle smirked at her work.

"Nothing? Ok. I always did like you better when you weren't talking anyway. Queenie, go ahead" 

END FLASHBACK

Three shots. That was all it took to kill him. Two in the stomach area and the final one in the chest. 

Yet, it was Cordelia's heart that was in pain. And no one could fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's another chapter!!! So... do you think someone could help fix Delia's heart? Misty? Or maybe someone else? Hmmm. Madison's denial is delicious by the way. Also about Madison killing Misty... I didn't want to write that scene because it makes me sad but let's just say Misty's taking a nap. You'll find out more about that next chapter.   
> Thoughts on Nan/Zoe friendship? I like it a lot and wanted more.  
> As always...  
> Kudos/Votes make me happy!  
> Comments/Reviews are aMaZeBaLLs!!  
> Xoxo- Jill :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison and Zoe have a fight. Zoe gets heartbroken.  
> Misty comes back and is mad at one Madison Montgomery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all it's another chapter!!!   
> There's some offensive language in here so if you're not comfortable please don't read it.   
> Some of you might hate Madison this chapter, I know I did when I wrote it.   
> Enjoy!!!

She just had to push. She pushed and look where it got her. Heartbroken and alone. 

HOURS BEFORE

It was a Saturday at the coven. There were no classes, so everyone considered it lounging day. Breakfast became brunch, class because TV time, and the girls were free to leave the academy if they wanted to.

Zoe and Madison were in their room, doing nothing, when the former decided to bring it up again. 

"Madison?"

"Hmm?" 

"Why won't you talk about our kiss?" pause. Madison sat up in bed completely. Her shield was up. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she stated it as a fact. But Zoe knew she wasn't that good of an actress. She saw how her mouth twitched before she spoke. Trying to decide which lie to spew.

"Was it really that bad? Did I bite you or something? Why do you want to forget the kiss so badly?" 

No one spoke for awhile after that. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Madison answered her question. 

"I don't want to forget it. I just...- y'know it doesn't matter, ok?" 

Zoe got out of bed and took a seat next to Madison. She turned her body so that she was facing Madison. Hesitantly, she placed a hand on her roommate's cheek. It was a small victory when she didn't pull away. 

"It does matter.... do you think could be-" Zoe was cut off abruptly by an angry Madison,

"Don't even finish that sentence! I am not gay...." she flung Zoe's hand off of her cheek with a scowl. She almost looked... disgusted.

"I'm sorry! But it was only just-"

But there was no stopping Madison. She had just gotten started.

"Just because we kissed doesn't mean anything! I mean, it wasn't even that good of a kiss!" 

Ouch. By then Madison had sprung up from her bed and began pacing. Zoe just sat there not sure what to do. At all.

"Madison, I'm sorry for assuming. But I was just asking-"

"But you weren't 'just asking' Zoe! You were trying to turn me, weren't you?" Zoe sputtered unsure of what to say. Madison continued though, "Well listen up Sabrina, just because you're a huge dyke, doesn't mean I am. Stay the hell away from me" 

With that, Madison left the room, leaving behind one heartbroken Zoe Benson.

Zoe sat on Madison's bed. She was frozen. She couldn't believe Madison would talk to her like that. Call her such a vulgar name. The last time someone had called her that was when she told her mom that she might like girls.

FLASHBACK 

"Dad... I think I'm gay"

"No"

"......no?" 

"You can't be gay, Zoe. I won't allow it."

"It's not a choice! I was born this way" fourteen year old Zoe couldn't believe her father. Had he always been that homophobic?

"It's a lifestyle choice, Zoe! The wrong one. Do you know what happens to those kind of people in the real world? They get beat up, killed. I don't want that for you."

There was a long pause. Until,

"You might not want it for me Dad, but I have it. I'm gay and there's nothing you can do about it" she knew the slap was coming. And it did. It hurt way more than she thought it would.

"I'm trying to help you! Fine then, be a dyke! I don't care. I'm sure your mother would be so proud of you! But I'm not. As long as you're here, I'm not" he packed a bag and left. Her mom came home and after explaining the situation to her, they both cried. 

END FLASHBACK

Being called that by Madison brought back bad memories. She just couldn't believe she loved Madison. It was terrible that she still loved her, even after what she said. 

But even so, she did.

•~•

Nan knew what had happened and while she was pissed at Madison, she decided to let the girls handle it on their own. After all, there's only so much lesbian drama she could take.

Madison came downstairs, looking completely unaffected by everything that had gone on up there but Nan saw it. She was wearing a mask. A mask hiding her from her true emotions. 

A few minutes after Madison sat down at the table, Zoe showed up. She looked even more emotionless that Madison as she took a seat next to Kyle, and across from Madison. 

The blonde witch looked at her with regret, but Zoe didn't acknowledge it. She just listened to Myrtle rattle on about some extravagant thing she did with a witch, Bubbles. 

Under the table, Kyle took Zoe's hand in support. When she looked at him questioningly he mouthed, "looked like you needed it" she just smiled at him and continued eating. 

Madison watched the exchange with jealousy and tightened the hold on her fork. So much that it began to bend. 

•~•

Zoe explained what happened later in the day and had to physically stop Kyle from 'talking' to Madison. 

"Kyle, I just need you to be my friend, ok? I don't want to see you try to beat up Madison" 

Kyle sighed, "fine. But if she says something like that again, I'll tell Queenie to stick a fork in her thigh"

Zoe chuckled and took Kyle's hand. They walked downstairs to see what the other witches were up to, and were shocked to see Misty beating up Madison. Misty had been gone for a day or two and Cordelia set out to find her. 

Madison got shoved against the wall and grunted and Myrtle looked to Cordelia, "Cordelia?"

"Let it happen"

Zoe couldn't believe that her Headmistress would just let Madison get hurt. The fighting girls moved into the other room as they -but mostly Misty- hit each other. Everyone else followed. Queenie chuckled at the display,

"This is so cool"

Zoe glared and looked back to the girls, "No it's not- stop!" she directed her last words to Misty who was now on top of Madison, hitting her.

The youngest witch sighed and used her telekinesis to send Misty flying across the room. Madison gathered herself and stood up, looking like she had lost a fight. In fact, she had lost a fight. 

"Aw, Zoe! Why'd you break up the fight?" Queenie whined. She was enjoying the show so much. 

Misty, who had been previously on the ground glared at Zoe, "You flung me?" 

"Hey back off of her!" Madison barked to the two. Even if she was in denial about Zoe and totally scared of Misty, she wasn't going to let anyone yell or hurt the taller witch. Except herself. 

Cordelia sighed and stood up, "Girls, enough. All of you. No fighting" Zoe rolled her eyes. Of course, now she would say no fighting. 

Madison scoffed and went upstairs without another word to anyone. Misty turned to head to the greenhouse. That fight dispersed, but another would soon begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know. This was just sort of a filler chapter if anything. Madison and Zoe will make up, I promise you. It just might take a chapter or two. Also with Madison and Misty fight I was sort of mad that in the show no one tried to stop them except for Zoe and her weak ‘stop!’ so I let her actually break it up. Also maybe I’m a little salty at Cordelia for letting Madison get beat up, maybe not. Also the coven knows Madison killed Misty by the way.   
> As always,  
> Votes/Kudos are always welcomed!  
> Comments/Reviews make my day!  
> Xoxo- Jill <3


	11. Want U Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison wants to apologize to Zoe. Some way, somehow.   
> Cordelia and Misty have a heart-to-heart because we all need that.  
> Also Kyle is stuck in a closet... you need to read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! This chapter happens in after 3x12 but before 3x13 because if you noticed last chapter I used stuff from both 3x11 and 3x12. Enjoy!!

Madison felt bad. Really bad. God, she was such and idiot! She liked Zoe. And once again she had to go and screw it up. The blonde knew she had to make it right. Someway, somehow she would make it up to her roommate.

•~•

First step of getting Zoe to forgive her: get her alone. Madison didn't realize how hard that task would be. Zoe spent most of her time with Nan, Misty, Kyle, or sometimes all three of them. And to the blonde witch, it seemed as if whenever she tried to get close to her roommate they just appeared out of nowhere. The only time she knew Zoe would be without her leeches was during bedtime. So, that night when the younger witch was crawling into bed, Madison hesitantly spoke up,

"....hey Zoe?" 

The girl in question locked eyes with her in confusion. But then, in a blink of an eye, her confusion evaporated into sadness.

"Madison, can you just go to sleep?" Zoe asked with a sigh. She really wasn't in the mood for Madison and her mood swings.

"But-"

"Please" maybe it was the pleading tone, or the tears already forming in Zoe's eyes, but Madison decided to drop it. Guess she would have to do it some other time.

With a nod in Zoe's direction she turned over to go to sleep. Or rather silently cry herself to sleep, but really, what's the difference?

•~•

The next day Zoe hung out with Swampie so Madison didn't get a chance to talk to her. That night after she brushed her teeth she was heading to her bed when she heard voices. Kyle and Zoe. She stopped walking before she turned the corner into the room and listened carefully. They were in the middle of the conversation but Madison couldn't help but feel like she caught the most important parts,

"And don't worry about me. I'll be fine" that was Kyle. Madison had no idea what he was talking about, but it didn't matter. At least not right now.

A second later the boy spoke again, "I love you" he said it with a dopey grin that made Madison want to barf. The words left his mouth so easily that she wanted to grab him and ask him how he could do that.

There was a moment of silence. Then Zoe spoke up.

"I love you too, Kyle" 

Madison hung her head in sorrow. She felt the tears hitting her cheeks but she didn't bother to wipe them away or hold them back. 

She didn't have to look back at the pair to know that they were hugging. All Madison wanted was to punch a wall. To yell and scream. Maybe even accidentally shoving Kyle into a pit of fire. But instead she just cried. 

The shorter witch heard Zoe say something that she didn't quite pick up on but a minute later heard the door to the bedroom open and then close right after. 

She turned the corner and saw no one there. But, she saw her reflection in the mirror and only had one thought. Gross.

•~•

Madison was tired of waiting for the 'perfect' time. So, when she waltzed into her and Zoe's shared room to see Kyle on a laptop doing... something and Zoe smiling encouragingly, she growled.

The two looked up to see her drop her bag on the ground. Without saying anything she flung open her closet and then used her telekinesis to send Kyle flying inside of it. As he rubbed his abdomen and tried to regain his footing Madison began to talk,

"Sorry about that. It's just Zoe and I need to talk" and with that she closed the door and enchanted the locks, leaving the boy in there. 

Zoe stood up angrily and glared at her roommate, "Madison! He shouldn't be stuck inside a closet. He could run out of air or get stuck or-" she was cut off by Madison grabbing her arm and pulling her closer.

"Well then I guess you should let me talk.. otherwise he'll be in there all night" Zoe sighed before nodding for her to get on with it.

Madison took a deep breath before speaking,

"Zoe..."

•~•

Cordelia liked the greenhouse before, but now she absolutely loved it. And that was all because of one Misty Day. The headmistress liked to sit in there for hours to cry or clear her head. And on that day when she was crying Misty came in holding a brand new watering can with a big smile. That smile dropped when she saw tears.

"Miss Cordelia? What're ya doin'? Are ya ok?" at the sound of another voice Cordelia flinched but quickly calmed when she realized who the voice belonged to.

"I'm fine, Misty" 

"You don't seem fine" 

She got her there. Cordelia sighed and motioned for her to come over to her. Misty darted across the room in record time and took a seat next to her.. friend?

It was a moment before Cordelia began to speak, "Everything is going to shit. Spalding's gone, we have a new racist maid who's a bitch, Nan's gone, our neighbors are dead, something happened with Zoe and Madison, and on top of all of that a new supreme is rising. It could be anybody. Zoe, Queenie, Madison, you. And if we're being honest I only trust two of those options to be the best supremes they can be" 

"It's not just that though, is it?" Misty asked with a knowing frown. Cordelia shook her head.

"I was so blind. With Hank. He took me being a witch so greatly that I thought he was such a good guy. I thought I loved him, but as time went on I realized it was a fantasy. He got meaner as our relationship went on. Yelling at me for stuff I couldn't help, getting pissed about things I didn't do. Until-"

"He didn't hit you, did he?"

"No" Cordelia didn't want to lie, but she had too. "It's just... then he got nice again. Just like that. And I thought he might be sorry for what he did before. But now I know it was all because he was planning to kill me and the girls. That he was just going to shoot us all without a second thought. And for what? A little cash? A new life? What wasn't I giving him?," Cordelia had started crying now. "Why wasn't I enough? What did I do?! Tell me Misty! What did I do that was so wrong?"

"Nothing" it was a simple answer, but it was the truth. Without saying anything, Misty grabbed Cordelia and wrapped her in a huge hug. Because, she didn't do anything. It was all Hank. Only Hank. 

Nothing. That word would hold special meaning to Cordelia for a long time to come.

•~•

"Zoe... I'm sorry for what I said -and did- to you the other night" Zoe scoffed and Madison expected it. Though it didn't mean she would give up that easily. 

"The truth is I like boys. And girls. But I um- I feel something weird in my chest when you talk to me and like my stomach hurts when you're with Kyle or anybody else. I usually don't talk about my feelings out loud but for some reason I feel comfortable to do it with you, I love listening to you talk even if I don't give a shit about what it is you're talking about. And most of all, I like you. In a more than friends kind of way. At first I didn't want to feel like this because all my life it's been boyfriends here, boyfriends there, but I can't deny it anymore. I love you, Zoe. Not any guy. It's just you. And that's the reason I kissed you in the library. Because I thought we we're gonna get killed and I knew it was now or never." Zoe could barely process words right now. Madison saw this and continued after a minute,

"I want to be with you, Zoe. I can't promise I'm not going to have random mood swings, I can't promise I won't hurt you, but I can promise that I'll always be there to heal you. No matter what. Because I love you" 

Zoe reached out and took the blonde's hand. Madison was hesitant, but after receive a reassuring squeeze she relaxed into the hold and intertwined their fingers. 

"Do you know how long I've hoped you would say that? That you would just admit your feelings for me? A long time. Pretty much since after we talked to those cops like months ago."

"Is that a good thing or...-"

"It's a great thing. Because I love you too" A hint of a smile showed on Madison's face.

"Oh my God! This is so great! I've never been happy about anything before, but this- this is amazing" 

Zoe smiled and without warning kissed the other girl. After a minute -or two maybe- they pulled away, both breathless.

“Wow that is so much better the second time” Zoe sighed dreamily. 

“Third times the charm, baby” Madison smirked before leaning in again. 

And she was right. Third time was the charm. And fourth. And fifth... and sixth. 

“Uh... guys can you let me out of the closet?” Poor Kyle wouldn’t be getting out of that closet anytime soon....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s another chapter!!!! Poor Kyle, am I right? I hope this is an okay update, next chapter.... SEVEN WONDERS!!!!  
> I can’t wait for that drama filled chapter. I also can’t wait to drink a lot of NyQuil before writing it! Anyways hope you enjoyed.  
> Please comment/review, it makes me happy.  
> Also Kudos/Votes are always great!   
> Xoxo- Jill :)


	12. Seven Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie, Misty, Zoe, and Madison compete in the test of the seven wonders...  
> People die, Kyle cries, it’s the circle of life.
> 
> P.S. pls take a moment to remember everyone who we lost during 9/11. <333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of this! I'm sorry in advance. I'm going to hurt a lot of you this chapter. And the people who aren't hurt after this? Have no heart. Anyways enjoy! Also warning: there is a little bit offensive language in here.

The seven wonders. It would be happening the next night, and Zoe couldn't be more worried about it. She didn't want to be supreme. And now that Nan was dead -which had been such a devastating loss when she found out- that was one less person that could be supreme. Which meant she had a higher chance of earning the title. 

After her kiss(es) with Madison, they sort of got together. I say sort of because when she asked Madison if they were the blonde said "If you want" but did she want?

She loved Madison. She knew that much, but should she really take a chance on their relationship?

•~•

The seven wonders began the next morning. After a 'last meal' provided by Myrtle they started the first test.

Telekinesis

Kyle lit four candles on the other end of the table. He gave Zoe a dopey smile as he lit her candle and she returned it with a smile. 

Madison glared at the blonde boy until he backed away from the table and went to stand with Myrtle and Cordelia. 

"Madison, since this is your strong suit you can go first" Cordelia said. Madison rolled her eyes and used her telekinesis to bring the candle to her. She did it with a bored expression.

Misty went next and managed to do it with a little trouble. Queenie went next and did it as well. Zoe went last. She remembered what Fiona told her the day she did telekinesis for the first time.

And next thing she knew, the candle was in her hand. She blew it out with a smile. 

"Alright. Good job ladies. On to the next wonder"

Concilium

Concilium came next. Misty and Queenie decided to use each other as subjects. Misty made Queenie slap herself and then Queenie retaliated by getting the swamp witch to yank her own hair.

Madison and Zoe went next and the taller witch couldn't help but think back to the day Nan used her mind control on Madison. She was so lost in thought she didn't realize Madison had begun her turn. The movie star forced Zoe over to her. Kyle watched intently as Madison whispered something to the girl. And without saying anything, Zoe ducked her head and connected their lips. 

Madison smirked into the kiss and after a moment pulled away. After thinking for a second, Madison spat on her shoe. Then she looked at Zoe,

"Lick it" 

Queenie held back a chuckle when Zoe obediently dropped to her knees. As her tongue was about to touch Madison's shoe, her body suddenly flung back into a standing position.

"Madison, enough" It was Cordelia. Madison just rolled her eyes. But a moment later she found herself breaking into a dance that had Misty and Queenie giggling.

She looked at her... girlfriend? To find her smirking. Madison narrowed her eyes as she finished her little recital with jazz hands. 

Well played, Zoe. Well played.

Descensum

The next task was harder than the last two. All four of the girls were to go into their personal hells and then make it back before sundown. If they failed? They would be gone forever.

After waiting a couple of minutes Queenie arose from her hell stating that the chicken line was way too long and she couldn't serve them all. 

Madison came back next and when asked about her hell she said,

"Retail hell sucks ass" 

Zoe was the next to return. She looked shaken to her core. Queenie raised an eyebrow,

"Girl, what happened to you?" Kyle went over to the girl to help her up. Madison glared at him from the chair she was sitting at. 

"I... um.." everyone was waiting for her answer, even Cordelia who leaned a little closer.

After a minute she sighed, "My dad and Madison were... calling me names. Or one name in particular." Madison looked down at the revelation. Kyle rubbed her shoulder, knowing the one thing Madison and her father had in common: calling Zoe a dyke.

Zoe took a seat next to Madison and without saying anything, the blonde took her hand. Zoe smiled at her and then sat back to wait for Misty's return. Except, she never did return. The timer ended minutes later without the swamp witch coming back to them. It hurt to watch as Cordelia held her body until it evaporated completely. Then the woman cried feeling the nothingness in the air. 

It was sad, but it didn't stop them from moving on to the next task.

Transmutation

Aka teleportation. Or at least that's what Madison referred to it as. This task was supposed to a break from the horror that had been going on the past few weeks. But it was anything but.

It started off nice enough. Madison, Zoe, and Queenie played tag using transmutation. Maybe Cordelia was still bitter about losing Misty, but she couldn't stand the happiness she could hear from their voices. Giggling like school girls. 

"Girls, this isn't a game"

Madison had just appeared from behind Queenie and tagged the other witch before disappearing again, only to pop up on the other end of yard. Zoe, who got tagged by Queenie a moment later responded to the headmistress.

"Oh come on, can't we just have a little fun?!" Apparently they couldn't, because those were Zoe's last words. A minute later the witch found herself impaled by the fence. A minute later found Queenie gasping while Madison tried not to have a panic attack. Right now, she was failing. 

•~•

Zoe laid on the greenhouse table with Myrtle, Kyle, Queenie, and Cordelia surrounding her. Myrtle stood and looked to the younger witches of the room. 

"Now, you're next unofficial task: vitalum vitalis. The act of bringing someone back to life. Queenie, you may go-"

Madison snarled and pushed through them, "bite me, Velma" she leaned down and blew some of her life into Zoe's soul. Except, she couldn't. She wasn't able to preform the wonder. Normally she'd be pissed she wasn't the next supreme, but she had bigger problems to worry about. Zoe.

With a frustrated sigh she stood up and put a hand on her hip, "she can't do it, can she?" asked Cordelia, although it sounded more like a statement.

Queenie took that as her cue to try to revive the other girl. But she couldn't either. Madison wanted to scream. Instead, she just scoffed at them.

"Fuck you all. I'm out of here" Kyle watched Madison storm back into the house and after a moment -and making sure no one saw him- he followed. 

•~•

When Kyle came into Zoe and Madison's bedroom the latter was packing a suitcase full of designer clothes. She noticed him right away and rolled her eyes,

"What do you want, lap dog?" 

"...why are you packing?" 

"Why do you think? I'm getting out of this shit hole. Nothing good ever comes when you stay here" Kyle looked like he was going to argue with the last bit of her statement, but he didn't. Instead he chose to respond to the first bit.

"You're just leaving? Now that Zoe's gone you're just going to leave?" he couldn't believe her. 

"What else is there to stay here for? Cordelia? Myrtle? I have no one! Don't you get that? Queenie hates me, she always has. Nan's busy being Papa Legba's 'boo', Zoe's dead....a-and you-"

"I'm right here. I've been here. And I'm gonna stay here 'cause I have nowhere else to go" Kyle interrupted. He walked over and took a seat on the edge of her bed. Madison surprised him when she did too. 

"Why do you have to be such a perfect guy?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, seriously. You have the perfect shaggy blonde hair that somehow doesn't make you look like a hippy, you got a nice body, you're a good guy, and I don't know I guess you're sorta funny" Kyle smiled.

"You think I'm funny? And good-looking?"

"Don't let it go to your head" Madison warned with and for a moment her lips quirked upwards, almost in a smile. But then it dropped as quickly as it came. Maybe even faster. 

It was silent for a minute or two before Kyle spoke, "y'know the first time I met Zoe, she wouldn't stop talking about you... and then she out right asked where you were so she could leave and stop my horrible flirting" he chuckled as he thought about it.

"Then later when she came out to me in the hospital, I wasn't all that surprised. I told her to go for it with you." Madison smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I used to think all that 'meant to be' crap was fake, but then I saw you two together. Like what's the chance that you both are witches, ended up finding the same coven, plus you're both a little gay. I mean, it's like fate"

The blonde girl scoffed at him, "it's called a big old coincidence, Preppy" Kyle shook his head. 

"Nah. I don't believe that" 

"Whatever"

There was that silence again. Until Kyle spoke up with a chuckle,

"I can't believe I ever liked Zoe like that. I thought -and still think- she was beautiful but I feel more like her brother than anything. I mean when you and her were fighting I felt like and overprotective brother. She had to stop me from choking you. I actually wanted to for a minute or two..." he said it like it was so crazy. Was it though?

"So do it"

Kyle's eyes widened in shock, "What?" he couldn't believe what she was saying. This had better be a joke. 

"Choke me" Madison demanded but this time Kyle felt himself complying. Oh no, she was using concilium. 

"Madison, what the hell?! Stop it!" Kyle yelled as his hands involuntarily wrapped around her neck. Then he squeezed it, once again involuntarily. He kept pressing against her neck so hard he pushed her into a lying position on the bed. Her head dipped into the mattress and she was pushed further. 

Kyle started to try and fight the control she had on his mind. "Madison, stop it! I'm gonna hurt you!" 

She managed to smile even though her body was fighting for breath, against her own will. Kyle saw the life leave her eyes. He killed her. Even if he didn't want to. He didn't know what to do, or who he should get. So instead he just cried. He got on his knees in front of Madison and cried. That was until someone came into the bedroom,

"Kyle? What are you- Madison!" a newly revived Zoe dropped down in front of Madison and grabbed her face. She looked for a pulse. There wasn't one. 

"Z-Zoe...." Kyle stuttered unsure of what was happening. Was he the one in hell? Did he die and this was what he was stuck with?

She looked at him and then back to the hand shaped bruises littering her neck and then back to him. Next thing Kyle knew he was being flung down the stairs, while an seething Zoe followed him. Probably to damage him some more. 

Queenie, Myrtle, and Cordelia who were standing by the door rushed to Kyle's aid. Well, Queenie and Myrtle did. Cordelia just looked to Zoe for an explanation.

"He murdered Madison! She's dead upstairs, because he choked her!" Zoe basically screamed looking ready to jump him- and not in the fun way. 

Queenie immediately backed away from him with her arms crossed and Myrtle just looked up the staircase.

Cordelia stepped forwards, "Kyle, come here. Let me touch you" 

"What?" Zoe asked with a look of confusion.

"Well, I want to see how much she suffered so we know how much to make him suffer when we burn him at the stake" the headmistress stated, eerily calm. So calm, that Kyle gulped as he came closer.

She yanked him closer by the hand and gasped as images flooded her vision. She had seen what went down in that bedroom. And afterwards she pulled away from him, 

"Kyle did not kill Madison willingly.... she used concilium and forced him to kill her." 

Everybody's mouths hung open except for Kyle. As they gaped at the news, Cordelia went upstairs, most likely to say goodbye to Madison.

•~•

"I'm sorry, y'know. For trying to kill you" Zoe said as her and Kyle sat in the living room. Queenie and Myrtle were there as well as Madison's body, which was lying on the coffee table. Cordelia was going to preform vitalum vitalis. Apparently when Kyle was upstairs with the blonde, Cordelia had rose as the next supreme. She had completed all of the seven wonders. 

Cordelia stepped into the room and tried to bring Madison back. I say tried, because well she didn't actually bring her back. But a moment after the doors to the academy opened with a loud thud and two people shuffled in. 

It was Papa Legba and Nan. He smirked when he saw Madison's body.

"Sorry Ms. Goode but Madison can't come home. She's just started her shift at 'Eternal Suffering'." he laughed at his own joke. So did Nan. Zoe's cry was muffled by Kyle's shoulder, as said boy glared at their newcomers. 

"Papa... why can't you let us bring her back?" 

"Because, your coven has taken too many of my toys.. you got your nerd girl back, in exchange for Ms. Montgomery. And Ms. Day" at the mention of Misty, Cordelia stiffened. 

"That isn't fair" Queenie pointed out and the man chuckled at her.

"Oh honey, you'll come to learn: life isn't fair. Neither is death. Come along now Nan, let these people mourn" the clairvoyant girl happily followed and they left out the door they came from. Myrtle shut the door behind them with a scowl.

At the end of the day, Cordelia lost her best friend and Madison. The girl who was like a daughter to her. At the end of the day, she was left with nothing except for the coven that was missing half its members. 

It all meant nothing to her without her favorite girls, but she still had to take care of it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh I'm so sorry for this. More to come! Love you all!  
> Xoxo- Jill :)


	13. Everything Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check back in on the coven five months after the Seven Wonders and see new people, new heartbreak, and new lives.   
> Everything has changed.  
> But it changed in a good way. Mostly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my mates! Enjoy this chapter!!!

It was the start of a new chapter. Literally *wink*. After Cordelia opened up the school and had the witches go public, things have been looking up. Kyle went back to college to get a degree in... something. The academy bought the old Ramsey house along with another neighboring house to use for more witches. This new witch, Mallory is really looking pretty promising. But then again, things have also been looking down.

Cordelia's heartbroken. They have a whole wall dedicated to their lost sisters (Myrtle, Nan, Misty, Madison). Zoe was even more heartbroken. But, the worst part about it all was the fact she pretended she was fine. She practically threw herself into teaching to avoid the fact that her roommate -and sort-of girlfriend- died. Her and Kyle were on the rocky roads of their friendship because of it.

FLASHBACK

"You loved Madison, Zoe! And she's dead! You're not okay, and lying and saying you are won't help. You need to deal with this!" Kyle yelled at his friend. They were standing toe-to-toe in the living room, with the whole academy watching them. Neither of them really cared though. 

"Why do you get to decide that, huh? I'm the one who gets to decide if I deal with things. I'm the one who decides if I'm okay, and I am! So just shut the hell up and watch the movie!" this had all started because of movie night. Since no one could ever decide what to watch, Cordelia made a randomizer and numbered all of their movies so each week they would watch whatever it picked.

That week though, it chose #57. It was a movie Cordelia knew well, considering how much she watched it for nostalgia. It was a movie called 'Wild Child'. The story revolved around Poppy, a rich mean girl that gets shipped off to a boarding school when her father can't handle her anymore. Played by... Madison Montgomery.

So, naturally Cordelia -and Kyle who also knew that number well- was hesitant to put it in. Once they revealed which movie it was they expected a reaction of some sort from the girl who claimed to love the movie star, but only got a weak thumbs up in response. Some of the younger girls squealed excitedly at the thought of seeing Madison. Everyone had seen the 'Remembering Room' on their tour and had recognized the witch from her movies. Some of the older girls though, looked exhausted at the thought of watching it. 

Cordelia popped the DVD in anyway and their movie night began. Zoe sort of watched it. About an hour in, she began to do something on her phone and Kyle got angry. At the beginning of their fight he stayed quiet leaning in towards the girl to say what he wanted,

"Did you just forget about Madison? I mean, you can't even stand to watch her on a screen for like an hour before texting... whoever." 

He'll admit, he felt bad about the comment at first. That was until Zoe responded with an eye roll and a careless,

"Shut up, Kyle. If you cared so much about Madison, then maybe you should've dated her" 

He stood up with a huff and growled out through gritted teeth, "That's it! I'm done trying to help you" by then Queenie and a few other students had taken their eyes off of the screen to watch them. 

Cordelia was too engrossed in Madison's character doing some monologue. Other girls just didn't really care. 

Zoe scoffed, "....help me? What's that supposed to mean" she stood up too, making sure they were staring into each other's eyes. Usually when she did that, he would shrink back into himself. He didn't this time.

"Oh don't play dumb! You're too freakin' smart to play dumb" their supreme had finally taken her eyes off the screen to see what was happening. She even went as far as to pause the movie, leaving the frame of Madison's smiling face frozen. The girls groaned but happily turned to watch the fight anyway.

"At least I'm playing dumb. You on the other hand....." some girls 'oooh'ed at their teacher but it went unnoticed by the adults. Except for Queenie, who just shook her head at them. 

"Why are you so in denial? Huh? What's the point? Why can't you admit you miss her?"

"Because I don't!" 

"You loved Madison, Zoe! And she's dead! You're not okay, and lying and saying you are won't help. You need to deal with this!" something in Zoe's face changed in that moment. Kyle didn't know what it was exactly, but he could tell he was about to find out.

"Why do you get to decide that, huh? I'm the one who gets to decide if I deal with things. I'm the one who decides if I'm okay, and I am! So just shut the hell up and watch the movie!" most people in the room gasped as they heard their teacher curse. Zoe never cursed. Unless she was super angry.

"Why do I get to decide that? Because you're so far in denial you wouldn't know what unwell was if it bit you in the ass! I'm your friend, Zo. And you need to listen to me and everyone else when we tell you that you have got to deal with this." Zoe glared. Hard. 

"I don't have to deal with anything, ok? Because she didn't! I was dead and she decided that her only option was to die too! And the fact that she made someone I love kill her.... she's a selfish jerk. She only cared about herself, and I hate her! So don't tell me I need to deal with this, because I have. I've dealt with the fact that she doesn't give a crap about anyone or anything but herself and that if she's not happy then no one else can be either. She didn't care that other people cared about her. She didn't care that it would hurt Cordelia. That losing another person close to her would matter. That she would spend nights mourning three people she loved. She didn't, ok? I'm done with skipping through a field of dandelions while everyone hates on Madison. I'm taking off my love-tinted glasses and listening to you guys for once: she sucks. Happy now? Isn't this what you've wanted me to see all along? Well, I finally do. And it's a blessing really" she was out of breath by the time she finished her speech. Kyle's eyes were narrowed, Queenie gaped, and Cordelia looked ashamed. The woman had no idea people knew how much she cried over her lost girls. 

And like a mask slipped into Zoe's face she stood even straighter, "I think I'm going to turn in for the night." she directed her next words to the group of young witches "make sure you guys study.. you're going to have a quiz on the Salem Witch Trials tomorrow". No one groaned, or rolled their eyes like usual. The girls in her class just nodded. The taller witch just sort of smiled and then went upstairs without another word. 

END FLASHBACK 

Ever since that night no one brought up Madison. Especially not Kyle. After the fight he began to act differently. Instead of usually plopping down on the couch after a day of helping witches set the table and do laundry, he stayed in his tuxedo and mopped the kitchen floor. 

No one noticed, well except for Queenie who was his TV buddy... but she didn't say anything.

•~•

Zoe teaches a lot of girls but none of them are like Mallory. Mallory was by far one of the nicest and powerful witches that had come along. 

Mallory became best friends with another new witch named Coco, and those two were practically inseparable. Zoe couldn’t help but think of her and Madison’s friendship when she saw the two together. She knew the two relationships had totally different dynamics, but still. She couldn’t help it.

•~•

Cordelia often contemplated moving her mother’s portrait to the the ‘Remembering Room’. It was true that when the older woman had died, Cordelia didn’t really care. But that all changed when it truly sunk in. Her mother, a mother figure, a great friend, an amazing student, and someone who she thought of as a daughter were all gone. 

The supreme didn’t have many good memories with Fiona but the ones she did remember, were held close.

FLASHBACK 

A seven year old Cordelia giggled happily as her mother tickled her. Little Delia was soon tucked into bed with a big grin on her face. Fiona couldn’t help but smile too when she saw the gap between two of her daughter’s teeth, where she had just lost one. 

“Mommy?”

“What is it, sugar plum?”

“Can you read me a story?” she held up her favorite book. Untitled. She knew it wasn’t an actual book, but that was the point. All of the pages were blank, but she never brought it up. When the supreme ‘read’ it, she would always make up some amazing story which her daughter absolutely loved.

Fiona chuckled and took the offered book, “try and stop me” even though she didn’t need them, she still put on her reading glasses and cracked open a random page in the book.

“Once upon a time in the land of Robichaux, lived Princess Cordelia. She was the most beautiful and amazing princess there ever was... but no one thought so. They all said she was just another dumb milk maid. All except Queen Mommy,” Cordelia’s smile widened at the name, “See, Queen Mommy knew Princess Cordelia’s true greatness. She knew how amazingly smart she was. But, Queen Mommy made some dumb choices” 

“What did she do?” Cordelia asked when her mother took a breath.

“She... she was a bad Mommy. She thought her career and reputation was worth more than Princess Cordelia, so she left her with the Maid..... Miss Myrtle. But after a while, Queen Mommy decided that her daughter was more important then anyone or anything. So she left everything and came back to the castle. She told all of the townspeople the truth that Princess Cordelia was her daughter, and didn’t care if they hated her. Because all she cared about was her daughter. Because all that mattered was her daughter” by then the woman had tears streaming down her face. Cordelia just had an innocent smile. 

Fiona sighed, “Then the Queen and the Princess lived happily ever after” 

“That was a good story, Mommy” 

“It’s not a story sweetheart. It’s the truth. And I’ll be damned if you don’t get your happy ending” and with that she wrapped her daughter in a hug. Cordelia returned it, although a little confused. 

END OF FLASHBACK 

And they did live happily ever after. At least until, Fiona’s ‘friend’ had an emergency. Then another. And another. And another. 

Cordelia looked over at the wall of her lost girls. She zeroed in on Myrtle’s picture though. When Fiona wasn’t there, she was.

FLASHBACK

Fiona had gone again. After promising to stay. It was ten year old Cordelia’s birthday, and her mother had left her for some guy. So there the girl sat, eating birthday cake all by herself. That was until a red haired goddess came in.

“Delia, you’re awake! I’ve been looking for you everywhere” Myrtle spoke with a smile. She was holding something behind her back. Cordelia knew this and held in a squeal of delight.

“Auntie Myrtle!” the birthday girl ditched her cake and got ran over to the older woman. She knew Myrtle hadn’t just happened to come by, considering the woman was in Miami the night before, so she was super excited to see her. 

“Hello dear. And happy birthday! What are you know, 34?” Cordelia laughed with her. It was an inside joke Myrtle had with her. That she was nine-going-on-forty. Now that the girl thought about it, she never had any inside jokes with her mother. But she brushed it off and turned her full attention in Myrtle. 

“Well whatever age it is, I brought you a gift for the occasion....” the red head pulled a book from behind her back and gave it to her protege. It was Hard Times by Charles Dickens. A personal favorite of the older woman’s, and Cordelia couldn’t be happier. 

“Thank you, Auntie Myrtle” but Myrtle waved her off and wrapped her in a big hug. 

“It’s not a problem, dear”

And it wasn’t a problem, for her it never was.

END OF FLASHBACK 

With a sigh Cordelia left the portrait of mother where it was and -even though she wouldn’t admit it- would always be. 

•~•

It was after midnight when Zoe crept downstairs and into the living room. No one—not even Cordelia— was awake. She dug around in the DVD case, carful to not to make any noise, until she found the movie she had been searching for. 

She popped it in the player and turned on the TV at a low volume. Loud enough to hear, but not so loud it would wake anyone up. She then sat on the couch and began to watch the movie from start to finish.

What was the movie? Nancy Drew. Starring none other than Madison Montgomery. 

Zoe may hate her, but it doesn’t stop her from loving the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so you might know me as the one who’s crushed all of your hearts. Especially since last chapter. But hey, don’t worry ZADISON IS ENDGAME AND ILL BE DAMNED IF I LET MADDIE STAY IN HELL!!! I hope that whole Fiona/Cordelia cute moment was ok... I just needed a little good memory of them together for Delia. Also I’m thinking about sometime writing a flashback chapter of Madison’s story with Cordelia. Like when she first got to the academy.. and all of that. I sort of hinted it before in an earlier chapter but lmk if I can devote a whole chapter to it bc I would like to.   
> Love you all thx for all of the support on this story btw!!  
> Xoxo Jill <333


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s 2017 and some friends return.  
> But is Zoe happy about that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! So this takes a huge time jump to the Apocalypse episode 'Could it be... Satan' aka 8x04. Or well the end of it (Cordelia's 'talk' with the Warlocks and Madison and Queenie returning). Also Kyle's there because he's the councils 'body guard'. Then it goes into 8x05.   
> WARNING: Don’t read this with your grandma, I don’t know why you would, but just in case... don’t. Enjoy!!

Zoe had to fight back many eye rolls. The warlocks -Ariel especially- were so annoying. She even shared a look of disbelief with Kyle, who she still wasn't talking to by the way. 

"Why do you get to decide that!?" Ariel practically yelled in question.

"Because I'm the fucking supreme!" Cordelia yelled back which had Zoe smirking inwardly. 

"Let's go, ladies. Just because these men can't take a hit to their big egos doesn't mean we can stay here all day" Myrtle said dismissively at the male council, allowing Kyle to help her up. 

He helped Cordelia up as well and was mildly surprised when Zoe also accepted his offered hand. But he almost had a heart attack when instead of letting go, she held onto it and intertwined their fingers. 

On their way out into the lobby Kyle turned around and looked at Ariel, effectively stopping the other three women from going any further either.

"Just because with your name you could pass off as a woman, doesn't mean you are or will ever be as powerful as them" Ariel's eyes widened but before he could respond John Henry coughed. It looked like he was trying to muffle laughter. Cordelia shared a small smirk with Myrtle before continuing their walk to the elevator. Zoe let go of Kyle's hand to get into a triangle formation with Myrtle and their supreme. He swore he felt like they were in slow motion as they walked, and heard badass music playing. But for some reason, he felt like the music and slow motion wasn't for them. 

•~•

Kyle was the first to step out into the sunlight and saw them. It was three figures walking towards the academy. He felt like he recognized two of them, but assumed it was students. That was until they got closer. Then he noticed the long hair on two out of three of them. He noticed the familiar facial expressions. One bored and one full of hope. 

Cordelia, Zoe, and Myrtle recognized them too. And Cordelia was the first to go down. She passed out. Kyle immediately rushed to help her up along with Myrtle, but Zoe was still standing there. Staring at them. Well, staring at her.

It was Queenie and Madison. Michael brought them back. And now they were coming towards her. Queenie ran to Cordelia to make sure she was ok, but Madison was more hesitant to go over to them. She stayed with Michael who smirked in triumph.

•~•

"Are you ok?" 

Was that even a question? thought Zoe. Cordelia had regained consciousness and now everyone was fussing over her. Well, the warlocks were more hesitant. But they still sort of cared.

"I... wasn't prepared to see my girls" the supreme answered as she looked at the two adoringly. Queenie and Madison stood with their arms crossed a little apart from the group.

"Well... you ladies obviously have a lot to catch up on" Behold, another member of the council said. He then ushered his other council members out of the room. Probably to discuss Michael. 

Cordelia went over on shaky feet and wrapped the two girls in a hug. "You obviously forgot I'm not much of a hugger" Madison meant it to come out as snarky, but it had a little bit of love in it. 

"Tough shit" Cordelia chuckled as she squeezed them a little tighter. Their trio hug ended and Madison's eyes finally fell upon Zoe. The girl that stole her heart. The reason she had Kyle kill her. The first person to accept her for everything.

(Except Cordelia, but she accepts everybody)

Zoe stood up when they locked eyes and the rest of the witches -and Kyle- watched with anticipation. Myrtle, Queenie, and Cordelia expected a hug or a kiss or a make out session. Kyle just was scared as to what would happen next. 

Zoe came closer to Madison until they were a few inches apart. Madison's eyes never left hers. 

"Hey-" Madison began but was cut off with a slap to the face. She cradled her cheek and sadly looked back to the girl she loved. 

Zoe didn't say anything. She just turned on her heel and left through the doors the men had went through earlier. 

"I... didn't expect that" Queenie said breaking the silence. Madison looked at her for a second before anger took over her face. Though it wasn't directed at the voodoo witch, it was directed at Zoe. Madison's heels tapped against the floor as she hurried after the girl that slapped her. Uh oh.

•~•

She found Zoe in the Warlock's library. Pretty ironic, huh? The taller witch was ghosting her fingers over some of the books on a shelf when Madison made her presence known,

"Hey bitch" her tone wasn't angry, but it was upset.

Without turning around to face her Zoe asked sarcastically, "Why are you talking to yourself?"

Madison growled. Like an actual growl.

"Don't be a sarcastic ass, Zoe. I was dead for years and I get a fucking slap to the face when I get back? Not a kiss, or a hug. A slap?!" Zoe spun around with her eyes narrowed.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't throw a welcome home party for you Madison, but you didn't come home... you left it" Madison was shocked. She knew she had done some bad things, but did Zoe really think she deserved hell? 

The blonde witch softened when she saw a tear fall from Zoe's face. "Zoe... what's wrong?" she reached up to wipe the tear away but the taller witch backed away as if Madison burned her.

"You!"

".....me? I'm what's wrong? What did I do?" ok... Madison might have known what she did, but she wasn't going to admit it.

"Yes! God, I can't believe you! And you know what you did so don't even try to act like you're the victim here" Madison's gaze hardened and she took a deep breath.

"Zo, I'm s-"

"Stop. You don't have the right to call me 'Zo' anymore. Not after what you did" 

"Zoe I was hurt, ok? You died and I had no idea what to do! You were the only good thing left and I-"

"Gave up! Left! Did you honestly think that Cordelia wouldn't have brought me back?" their fight had taken a turn. At first Zoe was pissed and Madison was heartbroken, but now they were both livid and yelling.

"I wasn't thinking about that!-"

"Of course you weren't! Because it's always about you, isn't it? How you feel, what you want. Didn't you think about anyone when you had Kyle kill you? Cordelia thinks of you like her daughter, Queenie -even though she won't admit it- thinks you're her best friend, and me. Don't you wonder how I would've felt? Knowing you just died because you didn't feel like living anymore? Knowing you forced my best friend to choke you." she was freely crying. Madison looked ashamed. I mean she had a right to be.

"I almost killed him, Madison. I found him crying over your body and when I saw the marks on your neck, I threw him down the stairs. I was ready to kill him. But then Cordelia told us what really happened when she used her second sight, and I didn't want to kill him...... I wanted to kill you" Madison instinctively backed up. But Zoe walked slowly towards her. Her body language looked welcoming, but her face told a different story.

"I was so mad at you for making him kill you. I mean you must've thought about how that would've looked, right? You must've known that we would want to kill him. That then I would really be alone. I wouldn't have him or you. I'd be at the academy for the rest of my life. Nowhere to go, no one to see" she took a moment to pause and sort through her emotions.

"But we didn't kill him. Instead, he stayed with us. But I still lost him that day, Madison. I could barely look at him without seeing you... lying there, dead. After he had choked you. After you forced him to. So I stopped looking at him. I barely talked to him. Then we fought a lot, mostly about you. 'You need to deal with this Zoe, she's dead' he used to yell that at me. But then he stopped. Because he was tired of it. He got tired of me. And that was because of you. And it was only you. Not me, not Kyle, you." it took a moment before Madison spoke up,

"I get it! I'm a screw up! I fuck everything and everybody up! Do you think I asked to be brought back here? Well, I didn't. But that's just because I'm not good for you, or Cordelia, or anyone. I fucked up your life. I fucked up your friendship with Kyle. I fucked up all of it. And I take blame for that. I do" Madison was crying too and after all of this time, Zoe couldn't but feel bad considering she was the reason those tears existed. 

"Madison...." Zoe didn't know what to say. She wanted to apologize, but how?

"That night. When we admitted our feelings for each other and Kyle was locked in the closet for like five hours, I told you I would hurt you. A lot. But I said I'd always be there to help heal you. And I stand by that."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, doofus. And nothing we say or do to each other is going to change that. Kyle told me himself he thought we were 'meant to be'. And y'know I'll take it. Especially if it means I get to be stuck with you for all of my lives... considering how many resurrections I've been through at this point" Madison said with a chuckle, although it was a little forced.

Zoe sighed, “I hate you so much. Why do you always have to say the perfect thing?” 

Madison didn’t really know how to respond to that so she lamely joked, “Because I’m that great?” she guessed it was the right thing to say, because Zoe smiled and hugged her.

After a moment of squeezing each other tightly the movie star pulled away, “Can I get a kiss?” she puckered her lips in an obnoxious way that had Zoe rolling her eyes. Yet, she placed a chaste kiss on her lips anyway. 

“....y’know having you back isn’t so bad” Madison smirked at the confession. She was going to respond, but decided to just take the taller girls hand. She didn’t need to say anything, because Zoe knew just how much she agreed with that statement.

•~•

“So.... they’re either having sex or killing each other” Queenie drawled. Behold, who had joined them along with the other warlock council members, looked appalled.

“Well.. considering Zoe’s track record with sex: it’s probably both” Kyle replied with a humorless chuckle. Queenie and him shared a lazy fist bump. 

Cordelia shook her head at them and then looked back to Myrtle. While she didn’t say anything, Behold did.

“Oh hell no! I will not have repressed witches scissoring in the library! Someone get the hose, we need to cool those kitties off” John Henry smirked, but didn’t agree -or disagree- he just waited to see Cordelia’s reaction.

She stood up with the help of the couch arm, “I, for one, am all for it. Let’s go” Kyle’s eyes widened at the thought of those two actually spraying Madison and Zoe with water while they were having sex. Considering it was Madison and Zoe, he didn’t really think it would stop them. Luckily he didn’t have to watch it become a reality, because the two girls in question chose that moment to come in, holding hands.

“I hope you opened a window once you were done” Behold narrowed his eyes at them. 

Madison raised an eyebrow, “We’re underground, Kingsley Shacklebolt. There’s no windows! And besides, I wouldn’t have sex here... this place smells like cinnamon and reminds me of my grandma. Also now I’m thinking about having sex with my grandma, so thanks a lot” Queenie wrinkled her nose and then smirked deviously.

“Okay... first off do you know you just admitted to watching Harry Potter? And second: you also just admitting to thinking about sex with your grandmother”

“Haven’t we all?” Myrtle giggled at her... memories? Zoe just nodded but then realized what the woman had actually just admitted to.

“Gross! This is getting way off topic! Please stop talking. You especially” she glared at Madison who raised her hands in defense. 

“I agree. We’re getting way off topic here. Now, I’d like to officially welcome Madison and Queenie back to our academy. Second, I have an announcement: after what has been shown today... I will allow Michael to take the test of the Seven Wonders”

Several things happened at once. Myrtle scolded the woman, Zoe’s eyes widened, and the council of warlocks lit up. All except John Henry and Behold. Both were hesitant.

“That is, if he’d still like to do it” Cordelia continued. Behold glanced at the woman with narrowed eyes. 

“I’d love nothing more” Madison barely contained her scream. Michael had just shown up behind her and her... girlfriend? Damn, she needed to figure that out. It was like he came out of nowhere. And it creeped her out to no end. 

“Great. On the night of the blood moon you will preform the seven wonders, and if you accomplish all of them... you will be the next supreme” Michael smirked cockily as if he had already done it. Madison wanted nothing more than to sock him in his pretty, little face. It was like Zoe knew that, because she took hold of both of the blonde girl’s hands. 

This was a crazy idea, but who was going to tell Cordelia that?

•~•

Apparently Myrtle. As soon as they returned to the academy, she wouldn’t stop chewing her protege out. 

Meanwhile, Madison couldn’t help but feel weird when she entered the academy. It was completely different since the last time she had seen it. Also their were tons of young girls walking around.... everywhere. Madison wrinkled her nose at the sight of uniforms.

“Gross. This reminds me of that one movie I was in. The bitch that goes to that boarding school. Patty.. or whatever” 

“Her name was Poppy. And you’re talking about the movie ‘Wild Child’.” Zoe stated as if it were obvious. Madison smirked at her,

“Wow. Glad to see you’ve memorized my career. Don’t worry though, I have no issues dating my stalker...” she meant it as a joke, but Zoe still blushed embarrassedly. At that moment a young girl walked up to them with a bright smile, directed at Zoe. Madison instantly did not like her.

“Hey, you’re back” 

“Yeah. And I’m with her, Swampy Jr. so back off” Madison said with a jealous tone evident in her voice. Zoe could tell, and sighed. 

“Madison, this is Mallory. She’s one of my best students. I asked her -along with another student- to take over some of my classes” 

“And I care about this, why?” Mallory was surprised Zoe let someone talk to her like that. Yet, she didn’t question it. She just watched intently. 

“Because you don’t need to be rude. She’s a friendly girl. Calm down” 

Madison laughed, “You describe her the way my aunt used to talk about her dog, ‘she’s a friendly girl’, ‘be calm with her’, what’s next? ‘pet her nicely’?” she rolled her eyes and dropped a small bag into Kyle’s arms. She didn’t have anything really on her considering she was in hell, but she did get to keep her work uniform. 

And if she ever needed to play the role of ‘disgruntled employee’ she would already have the costume. The blonde boy took her bag and hovered next to the stairs, “I assume you’ll share a room again?” 

Madison just looked at him as if he just asked what a witch was, “uh yeah... don’t be stupid, Jeeves the Second” Kyle rolled his eyes at the nickname but took the bag up with a nod and half smile. 

She turned back to Zoe and saw Mallory. Still standing there as well. “What’s Misty 2.0 still doing here?” Zoe hit her on the arm to shut her up. 

“Oh.. um... Miss Cordelia told me to ‘welcome’ you and Miss Queenie back. I don’t really know what to do so...”

“Well you could scram so I can make out with your hot teacher” she didn’t really mean it as a suggestion, though. Mallory understood and nodded before turning on her heel to go find Cordelia. 

Zoe turned to Madison, “Be nicer to her. I think she’s really something special”

“....fine” 

The taller witch knew it wasn’t going to be that easy to get Madison to back off of her strongest pupil, but she didn’t really care.

She was just glad to have Madison back.

And for once, Madison was glad to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that’s another chapter! How was it? I hope you all are glad we got some happy Zadison. Sadly, it won’t be for long. Which is why I wanted to soak up as much as I could in these next few chapters. I’m aware that Coco arrived in this episode, but let’s just say she’s been there since the sort-of beginning when they opened the academy to the public.  
> Also about the whole ‘Grandma’ situation... I honestly don’t know. I was drinking, I’ll say that much ;)  
> Anyways hope you enjoyed!   
> More to come!   
> Xoxo Jill <3


	15. Seven Wonders (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langdon takes the test of the Seven Wonders. And old friend returns. And three of our friends go to get some answers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So welcome back! I want this to be the rest of the 'Boy Wonder' episode. Aka Langdon's seven wonder test. Also just some Zadison fluff because we all need it. MAYBE there's some Goode-Day in her as well. Enjoy! P.S. I know that Queenie goes to the boys academy in the episode, but I felt like someone needed to watch the girls with Kyle.

"Ugh... I literally just got here and now we have to go back?! This is so dumb!" 

"I agree with you wholeheartedly, dear. Cordelia is making a big mistake. Letting a boy take the seven wonders. It's simply disgusting" Myrtle wrinkled her nose. Madison just nodded along as she walked down the stairs. Behind her, Zoe was struggling to carry the blonde's massive suitcase.

Kyle rushed over to help her and Madison rolled her eyes, "Geez Zo maybe you should try lifting weights sometime"

The taller witch who had just made it down the steps along with Kyle and the bag scoffed, "or maybe you could carry your own bag" Madison chuckled with a smirk.

"Why would I do that? You're perfectly capable of carrying my bags" she then turned and headed towards the car where Myrtle was waiting. Zoe turned to Cordelia for help, but the supreme just gave her a shrug before going to the car as well. 

Kyle had already gone upstairs to make sure the students were getting up. And Zoe had no idea where Queenie had gone, although she was pretty sure the voodoo witch was teaching.

With a sigh Zoe shouldered her own bag and began the long -and hard- task of dragging Madison's bag to the car. 

•~•

The seven wonders. Michael was going to begin them. Although it was a horrible thing to say, Zoe sort of hoped he died. He was a cocky jerk and there was something weird about him. Not to mention he -and the warlocks- were all trying to kick Cordelia down a few pegs. 

"Let us begin, the test of the seven wonders" Cordelia announced. Ariel smirked and clapped Michael on the shoulder. Behold and Baldwin just nodded. Madison raised an eyebrow, wasn't there another guy? she thought but then shrugged.

Telekinesis

Michael did it. While the warlocks cheered the witches weren't impressed. At all. Madison narrowed her eyes and the men. Idiots.

Concilium

Michael smirked and began his next task. At first, he was just going to use Zoe as his puppet. He brought the taller witch forward. But when Madison grabbed her to stop her from walking forward, the blonde witch also realized he was using her too. 

They were forced to waltz around the room. But to be honest, the two girls didn't really mind it. Cordelia smiled at the two, but then looked at Michael and it dropped. 

Transmutation

Madison rolled her eyes when she saw him obviously hiding behind the pillar. Although she was a little surprised when she reached out to tap his shoulder, he evaporated.

He appeared behind Zoe and tapped her shoulder with a smirk. Cordelia frowned but didn't say anything.

Divination

He found the necklace with ease.

So what? thought Madison.

Pyrokinesis

He did it and Madison couldn't help but wonder, what if he was the next supreme. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts.

She spared a glance at Ariel and wanted to punch the warlock. Like before, she felt two hands in her own a moment later. 

She looked at Zoe with a raised eyebrow, but the girl just shrugged.

Vitalum Vitalis

He brought the small creature back to life and Madison sighed. He completed six of the seven wonders. She couldn't believe Cordelia allowed for this to happen.

Descensum

"And so we arrive at our final task... descensum" Michael smirked as if he had already won, "But I'm not going to ask you to preform it." 

Ariel's eyes darkened, and his jaw clenched. "Today, I'm asking you to conquer it" Madison smirked. Of course, Cordelia wouldn't actually let this guy become supreme. 

"I'd like you to retrieve my dear friend Misty Day, who lost her own battle during this task" the movie star could practically see the vain pop on Ariel's head.

"That's impossible. Those who don't return from descensum are gone forever; property of the underworld." Behold was the first to object.

"No other Supreme's ever been made to do this, ever. This not only unfair, this is suicide" Baldwin agreed.

"Enough. Cordelia. I need a word." Ariel finally burst out, barely containing his anger. The Supreme nodded and the two went into the other room. Myrtle sighed and leaned over to Zoe, "this could take awhile. Might as well get comfortable".

•~•

"You're changing the rules. Michael should only have to descend as you did" Ariel paced as he talked. Cordelia rolled her eyes at him.

"You didn't see what I saw. Our world hangs in the balance. There is darkness coming. And if Michael is going to be the one to lead us, he needs to be able to withstand anything." Cordelia reasoned, even though she shouldn't have to explain herself. After all, she is the supreme.

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you drop. I know what's really happening here. You're fading but you're afraid to let go." she couldn't believe this guy. He was starting to get on her nerves. A lot more than usual though. Stupid men.

•~•

"What do you thinks happening?" Madison asked Zoe as they sat together on one of the couches in the room.

"Cordelia's putting him in his place. As always" Zoe replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The blonde nodded and looked down, but then she looked up again to meet Zoe's eyes.

"Hey..."

"Hi?"

"What are we?" 

"..huh?" 

Madison sighed and turned towards Zoe a little more. "It's just- I want to know we're on the same page in our relationship. And I'd like to think that we're like together, but I want to know if you think the same thing. If you want the same thing" 

Zoe smiled, "Madison..."

"Yes?"

"We're together." Madison smiled. And it was a real smile. She seemed to be doing that a lot more. 

The blonde leaned and pressed a kiss to the corner of Zoe's mouth. Really close to her lips. They broke out of their daze by Myrtle clapping. "I'm glad you worked it out. Zadison forever" 

"Huh?"

"Oh, did you choose to go by Moe? No offense dears but that is simply a horrible name" the two girls looked even more confused. But, before they could say more Michael, Cordelia, and Ariel walked through the doors they had left from. Madison and Zoe were so wrapped up in each other they hadn't even noticed that the warlock followed their supreme and Ariel.

"I'll do it. I'll bring Misty Day back"

•~•

And he did. He got back from descensum and they thought he had failed. But he didn't. Misty appeared. She was there. Cordelia kneeled in front of her and cupped her cheeks, sort of like when they first met.

"Miss Cordelia... is this- am I?"

"Yes" she answered with a smile. One of the first real smiles she had gave in a long time.

Then Misty saw him. Her eyes widened and she cowered away. She backed up until she bumped into Madison's knees.

"Watch it, Swampy" the shorter witch barked. Zoe gave her a look and placed a comforting hand on Misty's shoulder.

The swamp witch turned around and looked into Zoe's calming eyes. She stood up with some help from her, trying to keep her eyes off of the guy who saved her. 

Cordelia turned to Michael and the council who were waiting in anticipation, "You... are the next Supreme" 

•~•

After the announcement like clockwork Cordelia's nose had begun to bleed. Myrtle brought her into a room to lie down and relax. Misty went in with them leaving Madison and Zoe alone. They sat in silence for awhile until the shorter of the two laid her head on her girlfriend's -YAY- shoulder.

"So, are you okay?"

"Why would I not be okay?" Zoe asked turning her head towards Madison.

"Well... once Cordy dies, Langdon's going to be the supreme. And y'know him and his council of testosterone have a vendetta against us...."

"Madison, are you actually suggesting that they'd kill us?" 

"What? No! Well, maybe..- but that's not what I meant!" now that she thought about it, they might kill the witches.

"Well then what did you mean?"

"That those douches will lead! They've been waiting so long to 'put us in our place' because we're so much better than them. And with Boy Supreme being the leader, I wouldn't be surprised if they take over our coven. Force us to live under them" Zoe looked appalled at the thought. And to tell the truth, Madison was too.

"That wouldn't happen. Even if Michael's the Supreme and Cordelia's gone.. we have Myrtle. She'll fight for us. And so will I. Nothing is going to change" 

And boy how wrong she was.

•~•

Stevie Nicks came to welcome Misty back with a soothing rendition of 'Gypsy'. During the song as Madison sipped wine next to Zoe, she saw Cordelia making a 'follow me' gesture in their direction. At first, she thought the woman was talking to her girlfriend but when she mouthed 'Madison' she knew it wasn't. 

She reluctantly let go of Zoe's hand and set down her glass of wine. "I'll be right back" she whispered before following Cordelia. 

"What do you want, Cordy? If this is your way of trying to get up on this, I'll have to decline. I'm with Zoe" Madison smirked but it dropped a little when she saw how serious her Supreme's expression was.

"Madison, I need you to do something for me"

"...what is it?"

"I need you to go to the place Michael grew up. We need to learn more about who he was... and what he was. But, it'll look suspicious if I go there. Especially right after this."

Madison took a step closer to her, "Michael brought me back... don't you think I'd be like loyal to him or something?" 

Cordelia chuckled humorlessly, "Madison. You love Zoe. And if we don't make sure Michael isn't a threat, she could get hurt... and I know you don't want that" Madison bit her lip. After a minute she nodded. 

"Ok.. I'll do it" 

"Great. When do we leave?" Behold asked as he made his presence known to the witches.

The movie star scoffed at him, "Sorry. I travel alone" 

"Not anymore, sister. That is unless you want me to tell Michael where you're headed" 

"And why wouldn't you do that anyway?"

She saw the man falter. He looked around as if to make sure no one was listening. Then he leaned it, "I might have my own concerns regarding Michael" 

Cordelia looked at him, searching for the lie in his voice. When she didn't, she sighed. "Okay. You'll both leave tomorrow."

"That's great and all, but where exactly are we going?" Madison asked. She rolled her eyes when Cordelia paused for dramatic effect.

"To the Murder House" 

"What a terrible name" Zoe spoke up from the doorway. Behold put a hand up to his chest dramatically,

"Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack" Zoe rolled her eyes as she came towards the trio.

"Zoe... how much did you hear?" Cordelia asked, but she didn't sound upset. More relieved then anything.

"All of it. Usually when Madison says she'll 'be right back' someone ends up dead. Or undead." Madison scoffed. 

"Have a little faith, much?" the blonde asked sarcastically but Cordelia shushed her.

"No, no this is good! Now we have a cover story for you as to why you're leaving so suddenly. Madison, you and Zoe are taking a romantic couples getaway. And... Behold you'll-"

"Be taking a much needed vacation." the warlock interjected with a vigorous nod of agreement.

Madison looked at their supreme, "Wait.. so Zoe's coming too now?" 

"Sort of. While you two" she points to Madison and Behold, "are going to be getting information on Michael at the house, Zoe is going to be making a stop at the Hotel Cortez." 

She turned to Zoe, "I'll need you to talk to a guest that will be staying there. His name is Devon Criss. His father, Leon was a great friend of Myrtle's. Devon is a very powerful warlock, much like his father. Sadly, Leon passed away not too long ago. But there's still hope that Devon will be able to help us. I'll need you to convince him to." Zoe nodded along at the thought of helping everyone stay safe.

"Wait... you want her to go to that ghost motel? The same one Queenie died in because our powers don't affect the ghosts in there?"

Cordelia apparently thought of everything because she responded with a simple, "I arranged a deal. With James March. He'll make sure that no one else in the hotel gets near Zoe or Devon. They're untouchable."

"Fine. Then let's do this, bitches. Because I have shit to do" Madison smirked. It was back to the Murder House. And the Hotel apparently...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is the part in my story where I right plot that doesn't really match the plot of Apocalypse. This is also the part where I add in some original characters because I can. Devon Criss is one of them. His name is based off of Darren Criss so there's that. And you can even picture Darren as Devon if it makes it easier. Also I hope it's okay that Zoe comes with them, I just thought it fit well considering her and Madison are officially together and wouldn't want to be apart. Also I read another fanfic where Zoe goes to the murder house with them, so I'm sort of doing that. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you all next time.   
> Xoxo- Jill :)


	16. Tonight You Belong To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to Murder House.  
> And Hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!!!! We're back! And this is my version of 8x06 'Return to Murder House'. This episode is easily one of my favorites out of the whole series. Yee haw.

"What. A. Shithole" that was Madison's first reaction to seeing the house where Michael grew up. Zoe didn't really see a problem with it, though. It was actually a pretty nice house. 

Even though Zoe would be spending most of her time at the hotel, she was going to be sleeping at the Murder House for the two days that they were all spending there. Behold was sort of happy about spending the weekend in Los Angeles, but Madison didn't feel the same. At all. 

HOURS EARLIER

"You see, we have so many people that just want to get a look at the house up close. Let me just go check on a few things and then we'll be able to move forward" the man said with a smile that was so obviously fake.

He left the room leaving Behold, Zoe, and Madison alone. Immediately Madison dropped the warlocks hand as well as her smile and turned to Zoe,

"I don't understand why I have to be married to this buffoon. I mean we make the most unbelievable couple ever!"

"You think I'm happy being your daughter? I mean how does that even work? You're like three years older than me" Zoe countered with a scoff. 

"We're your caretakers, Zoe. Not your parents. And besides, don't complain to me. It was your supreme that made up these outrageous cover stories for us." Behold interrupted their bickering match. Madison was about to respond, but the man from before came in with an even faker smile than the last one.

"So... the wire transfer went through" he began but was cut off by overly enthusiastic squeals from Behold and Madison.

"Yay! I can't wait to start making Zoe some siblings in our new home!" Madison had to stop herself from gagging when she said that. Behold's eyes widened in shock while Zoe looked ready to barf. 

The man didn't look any better, "Well before you start doing... that, I legally have to make you aware of something" 

"Is it the deaths? We know" Zoe told him nonchalantly as she sat forward in her seat.

"About all 36 of them?" the taller witch's mouth was suddenly dry. She knew a lot of people had died in the house, but 36? Jesus.

Luckily even though she was at a loss for words, Behold wasn't. "What can I say? The wife's a sucker for a farm house kitchen" he chuckled and nodded towards Madison. The blonde ducked her head with a small giggle. They were getting way too into their parts. 

"Well then, congrats on your new home!" 

PRESENT TIME

Madison grabbed the key out of the warlock's hand and unlocked the door. It swung open with a dull thud and the blonde immediately strutted in like she owned the place.

In a way though, she did own the place.

The three of them decided to go upstairs and find rooms to sleep in before they met up to do a spell. Behold claimed the master bedroom without listening to any objections. 

Zoe went into a room not far from it that looked like it belonged to a teenager. It had CDs, mostly bad emo music. The bedsheets were black and purple. And it housed some sadness in it.

"Hey... um do you mind sleeping in another room? It's just... I don't think I'm ready for.. that yet" the younger witch asked Madison when the blonde mentioned sharing a room. The truth was, she wasn't even sure if she was ready for a relationship with the other girl. She loved Madison. And she was afraid of losing her again, but then again she didn't completely forgive her. 

"Whatever you want. Now, let's go see if Mr. Warlock is ready to do whatever spell he was babbling on about earlier"

•~•

"These spirits do not want to be seen by us, we are trespassers in their home. Which means we'll have to force them out of hiding. We have to be careful, though" Behold warned in a serious tone.

"Boy Supreme's family died here. If anyone's got the goods on him, it's them" Madison pointed out with an eye roll.

"It's the others I'm worried about. This place is more crowded than a French youth hostel" he cut himself with a knife and let some of his blood drip into his concoction.

He wrapped his hand in a towel and then motioned for them to take each other's hands, as well as his own. 

They began chanting the spell they were using and after their six time repeating it, it was as if something changed. Zoe felt the coldness and the despair in the air. She now could hear the many souls, trying to claw their way out. 

Madison saw the spirit of a nurse pass through the hallway, and the warlock said exactly what she was thinking.

"We're in"

•~•

As they went down the stairs to get to the main floor of the house they could now hear voices. Two male voices.

"Can't you talk to her?"

"What do you want me to say? Tate, you set fire to your mother's boyfriend, you shot and killed over a dozen kids in your high school, you impregnated her mother." Zoe, Madison, and Behold approached what looked to be an office and saw two men. One with shaggy blonde hair and the other with neat jet black.

"I'm different now. Look... I'm dead and I-I'm hot and I need Violet" 

Madison rolled her eyes and spoke up, "you're not so hot" Tate's eyes widened and he stood up to look at the three people as they filed into the room.

"What the fuck. We decide when we wanna be seen" Ben stood up too and turned to face the newcomers.

"Not anymore. You're looking at three powerful witches. And this spell is just a small demonstration of what we can do to you"

"What, are you going to make us more dead?" Ben asked earning a raised eyebrow from Zoe. 

"Unless you want to find out, you're going to have to answer some tough questions about Michael Langdon." Tate's eyes darkened and he stood up a little straighter. 

"Even people with magic aren't safe in this house. I'd watch my ass if I were you" the blonde boy said, blatantly ignoring her last comment. He then turned and walked out without another word. 

Zoe looked at Madison and gave her a 'one minute' gesture before going after the boy. Madison rolled her eyes and turned back to the guy who wasn't budging, she sighed.

"Look our coven bought you a goddamn house so no one will come to bother you again. Can't you tell us what we need to know?" Ben's face softened for a moment before returning to it's past expression.

"Look.. even if I wanted to, I couldn't. You caught me at a bad time"

"You're dead, what do you have to do?" Behold spoke up with a suspicious look.

"I have to look out of the window and cry while I masturbate. It's my daily thing" and with that the man left the room. 

Madison scoffed while Behold looked mildly disturbed. It was a weird day.

•~•

Zoe followed Tate to the basement where she found him sitting at the bottom stair. She quietly took a seat next to him without saying a word. The truth was, she didn't know what to say.

"What do you want?" he asked after a moment. He didn't look at her, but he could tell she wanted to say something. 

"You seemed sad. And that whole thing about you wanting that girl... Violet to talk to you. I know the feeling" 

"Of the girl you love ignoring you completely? For all eternity?" 

"Yes.. she wouldn't talk to me. Barely acknowledged my presence. But then I got her to talk. It wasn't for all eternity, but neither is what's happening now."

Tate scoffed, "how do you know that?"

"Because... I'm going to help you get your girl back. Whatever it takes" Tate perked up and she swore she saw a hint of a smile grace his lips. Though he faltered for a second,

"Wait.. why would you help me?"

Zoe paused for a moment, "I know what it's like to have someone you love ignore you.. it sucks. So, I'm going to help you. Well first I have to go visit some scary hotel that also has ghosts, but after that my schedules wide open." this time, Tate did smile. He nodded his head and stood up. Zoe stood up as well and as she was going up the stairs, she heard a loud bang that almost sent her flying down the stairs out of surprise. 

Luckily, Tate steadied her before she fell. "Don't worry.. it's just Mr. Montgomery. He's 'working' on something down here. He's harmless. Mostly" Zoe raised an eyebrow at the surname but didn't say anything about it. She just nodded her head and continued her way up the stairs.

•~•

"There you are! Geez, I thought one of the demons in here killed you or something" Madison sighed exasperatedly when Zoe finally showed up. The three of them stood in front of the staircase that lead upstairs. 

"They're not demons.. they're just souls that are trapped here." Zoe pointed out to the girl. Madison rolled her eyes.

"Whatever..." 

"I'm going to the hotel now. According to Cordelia, Devon checked in four hours ago." Madison was about to respond but the words died in her throat when she saw a round, red ball bounce down the stairs. It stopped not that far from the stairs so Madison crouched down and picked it up. She turned to Behold and Zoe to say something about it when something came out of a corner and jumped on top of her.

She started screaming, "Get the fuck off of me!" Zoe watched in horror while Behold stepped up.

"Be gone!-" he was cut off by a strange woman placing a hand on his arm. 

"I wouldn't do that. You'll have a house full of ghosts coming after you" she said before reaching over and taking the red ball Madison dropped when she was flailing.

"Beau dear, you want to play?" the woman asked whatever -whoever- jumped on Madison. He climbed off of the blonde.

"Play" his voice was gruff. The woman smiled and threw the ball down a hallway, to which the boy ran for it like a puppy.

Madison stood up dusting herself off with a glare towards the woman, "he just wants to play" she said with a smile that could cure cancer. 

"Who the hell are you?"

"A friend of the house and it's residents. They don't take kindly to strangers."

"You ain't dead?" Behold asked with wide eyes.

"Oh, honey, I'm one of the few live ones they let come and go. And you" she pointed to Madison, "are Madison Montgomery" 

Madison instantly smirked, "have you seen my movies? I have fans everywhere" she directed the last bit to Behold who rolled his eyes.

"No. I've known a few Montgomerys in my time, though it's not everyday I see a witch"

"Mr. Montgomery. The man in the basement." Zoe interrupted with wide eyes. Madison gave her a confused look.

"Correct. But don't forget about Nora. His wife. She hates being forgotten" the taller witch nodded but didn't say anything else.

"What are you?" the warlock asked, trying to get back to topic.

"Billie Dean Howard. Medium to the Stars"

"So you're like a shitty Ms. Cleo?" Madison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Billie looked offended. 

"Now who do you think you are, coming in here, swanning around, spewing vulgarities?" a voice sounded from the top of the stairs. 

Behold talked first, "We're the new owners. Who are you?"

"I'm Constance Langdon. And this, is my fucking house"

It was quiet for a moment until Zoe spoke up, "I need to get to the hotel. I have to go" in passing, she put a hand on Madison's shoulder. Then she left the house without another word.

•~•

Arriving at the hotel, Zoe felt like she was going to be sick. What if March was lying about the deal? What if he killed her just like he killed Queenie? She'd never be able to leave. The witch sighed and shook the thoughts out of her head. 

When she walked in through the huge doors she saw only two people in the lobby. They were both standing behind the main desk. She went up there psyching herself up the whole way there. 

"Hello, how may I help you?" a woman with glasses asked with a smile that reminded her of the realtor. 

"Hi. I'm here to find someone. Devon Criss?" The woman perked up and looked through a book filled with names of check in's. Oddly enough, most people never checked out. 

"Ah-ha. Mr. Criss checked in not that long ago. He should be in room 3-61. Are you his girlfriend?" 

Zoe didn't know what to say so she just nodded. The other person behind the desk, Liz Taylor directed her to the elevator. "Have fun" Liz said with a wink before the doors opened. 

Zoe stepped into through the doors and hit the correct floor, 

"But not too much fun" 

•~•

Back at the house Constance smirked as she poured herself a drink,

"Y'know you two are the most unlikely pair. And to think you have a daughter... hmm how is that, anyway? She doesn't look too much younger than you" Constance directed her last question to Madison who pursed her lips.

"Constance, they're not married. And that girl is not their daughter. They're witches. All three of them" Billie informed the older woman.

"Well then... maybe that girl could get with my Tate. She'd be much better for him than that Harmon girl" 

"Zoe's taken. By me." Madison said, her jealous tone obvious to anyone with ears. 

Constance waved a hand dismissively, "Whatever. Now, what are you doing here?" 

"We need the hot goss on a guy who used to live here, Michael Langdon?"

Constance's smile dropped and Billie's gaze hardened, "We're not talking"

"Oh, pipe down Billie. I know more about that boy than any woman. Dead or alive." Constance explained. Billie sat back in her seat.

"But, I don't spill a drop of tea for free, kiddos"

"Self-interest.. hmmm. I can get behind that. What do you want?" Madison asked as she came closer to the older woman.

"This house is infested with many ghosts. And we all have the displeasure of being stuck with a whore as the maid. A bad one, at that."

"So... you want us to fire the help?"

"You're witches, aren't you? I want you to abracadabra that goddamn bitch out of my afterlife. Then we can talk. About Michael. Or the water bills. Whatever you want"

•~•

As Zoe walked down the hallway looking for the correct room, she bumped into someone. But it was like he had appeared out of nowhere. In fact he had appeared out of nowhere.

"Ooh.. Zoe, right?" March smirked as he spoke in his signature accent.

"You're James March" the young witch gulped. She didn't think she'd actually see or talk to him during her time at the Cortez.

"That's right. Now, apparently you're off limits. You and another man... Devon? So, I'll make sure none of the idiots here bother you. Also, his rooms right there" the man pointed to a room not that far from them. 

Zoe nodded her thanks and went to the door. She looked back to see James gone. With a shrug she turned towards the door and knocked four times. 

After a minute the door opened to reveal a man in a suit. He had jet black hair that was jelled back and a big smile. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled in confusion when he saw her.

"Um.. hello" 

"Hi. Can I come in? Thanks" Zoe didn't wait for an answer and just pushed her way into the room. He stood in the doorway for a moment speechless before he closed the door and spun around to face the intruder.

"Who are you?" Devon asked with a raised eyebrow. He straightened his tie out while he waited for a response.

"I'm Zoe Benson. You are Devon Criss and according to Cordelia, you're a powerful warlock" his smile dropped and he immediately went into defense mode.

"Listen, Lady, I'm not looking for trouble-"

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a witch. And my coven needs your help" Zoe explained in a pleading tone.

Once again, she left him speechless.

•~•

Behold gasped for breath as he stood in the California heat. With a sigh, he picked up his shovel and dug into their -his- grave.

His shovel collided with something other than dirt and he hoped it was the right thing. "I found something!" he called up to his companion, who was smoking with a bored expression on her face. 

He passed the skull he found to Madison and after a moment of inspecting she threw it in the pile of other bones, "Nope. Not hers" 

"Madison, this place is practically a graveyard! There's no way we're going to find Moira's bones. I have a spell that can easily bind her to closet" the blonde's face remained emotionless.

"Keep digging" 

Behold groaned, but obliged nonetheless. It was going to be long day.

•~•

"Please! I'm begging you! Don't you think your father would've wanted you to help his old friend and her coven?" Zoe knew it was a low blow, but they needed him. 

"Maybe. But I make my own decisions" 

"Devon... Cordelia saw a vision. The end of the world is near. And that might be because of Michael. Please. We need you" 

Devon stared into her eyes for a minute before sighing, "...fine. But how are we getting there? Because I only fly first class" 

•~•

Madison perked up at the sight of Zoe when she -finally- returned. The taller witch's smile told the blonde everything she needed to know. She had succeeded in getting that Devon guy to help them.

"Great. You're back. Just in time to help put the maid out of her misery. We have to get to the cemetery, pronto"

"Actually, I'm going to stay here. I have to take care of something still" the shorter of the two raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. 

Zoe then nodded in acknowledgment before walking away. Although, Madison grabbed her wrist before she could get far. 

"A-are we ok? Because I thought we were together, but it doesn't really seem like it. I mean we haven't even held hands. The closest we've got was when you put your hand on my shoulder and that was really awkward-"

"Madison... can we please not talk about this here? We have a lot to do. You need to get information on Michael and I've got something else too. Also I just don't really want to fight with you right now" 

Madison furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Why would we be fighting? Did I do something? And besides, what's so important you have to do anyway?" Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Madison! Not. Right. Now. Behold is waiting for you outside. I'll see you later, okay?" with that the witch turned on her heel and went towards the basement door. Madison stood there for a moment before shaking herself out of her daze and going to meet the warlock outside. 

Not right now... but later.

•~•

"So... what's she like?" Tate finally asked from where he was sitting. He usually never sat in that chair. That was Ben's place. But, considering Zoe was sprawled out on the couch trying to think, he decided to sit there instead.

"Who is who like?"

"The girl. The one you told me about. What's she like?"

"Hmmm... let's see. She's blonde. She's a witch. She's bitchy, but has a soft side. She has commitment issues. She's-" Zoe was cut off. 

"Madison? The other witch you came here with, right?"

"....yeah."

"So, you two are together?" the young witch just nodded her head instead of answering with words. Tate bit his lip and sat up a little straighter in his seat.

"How do you act in a relationship? I don't want to mess this up and you seem like a smart person."

Zoe scoffed, "I may be book smart, but when it comes to relationships, I'm the worst person to go to for advice".

Now it was Tate's turn to scoff, "Really? And why is that?"

"Because! I get myself into the worst possible situations! I'm not ready to be with Madison! To be honest, I don't think I've completely forgiven her! But I'm scared, okay? I'm scared of losing her. As a friend, as someone I could love again. Hell, I could lose her forever if that cocky jerk Michael takes over! I-" she stopped talking -well yelling- when she saw the ghost smirking.

"What?" she didn't mean to be harsh, but the smirk annoyed her. Especially because of how much it resembled Michael's.

"You're telling me this. But you won't tell her, even if you should be. I lost Violet because I was horrible. I did awful things. But the most awful? I lied. About everything. And y'know I think overall that was the thing that hurt us the most." he leaned forward in his seat making sure Zoe was looking him in the eye, "Don't hurt her even worse. Tell her the truth. And then maybe you won't have screwed up as much as I did".

The dark blonde sat up on the couch and tried to process what he had told her. "He's right you know... don't screw up as much as him" a voice said from the doorway. 

Zoe and Tate's heads whipped around to see that it was Violet. She leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Violet...." 

"Hey" 

Zoe suddenly felt as if she were intruding. Tate rose from his seat uneasily, like if he made the wrong move that the girl would evaporate. Disappear. 

"Are we talking again?"

"Maybe... I was listening to what you said. It was a nice speech, but you're wrong about one thing."

Tate pursed his lips, "What is it?"

"You said, that the lies ruined us. But they didn't. The fact that you didn't take any accountability whatsoever ruined us. But what you said just now... you admitted it. What you did was wrong, and you know that" a tear fell from the girl's eye and all Tate wanted to do was wipe it away. But he couldn't, at least not yet.

"I do. I swear I do-"

"I know. Tate, we're going to be stuck here forever. Together. And I'm miserable everyday. Avoiding you. Crying in hallways like some depressed emo. And it's shit. Now, this isn't some cheesy rom-com so I'm not gonna go running back into your arms while an even cheesier love song plays..."

"But?...."

"Someday soon. When we're both ready. We can be together." Tate gulped and stepped forward, a hopeful look in his eyes. He had longed for this day for years. It was even better than he had imagined.

A throat clearing broke the two out of their staring contest and they finally chose to acknowledge Zoe’s presence.

“As cute as this is, it’s sort of depressing me.” Violet chuckled with a sniffle. Then she met the other girl’s eyes.

“How will you be? With your girlfriend? Are you going to tell her the truth?” 

“....I think so”

•~•

After the three of them stopped crying, Violet went to go do something in her room, which Zoe found out was the room she had picked to stay in during her time at the house. Then, when Ben came in asking for some alone time in his office, Tate and Zoe cleared out as well. 

They descended to the basement, where Tate claimed was the best part of the house. For a ghost at least. 

“So.. 36 deaths. Are all of the ghosts down here then?” the girl asked him as they leaned against the staircase.

“Most of them. Beau, my mom, Moira, and the Harmon’s don’t come down here much” 

“Beau?”

“He’s the guy who chases after a red ball. He’s also my brother.” Zoe’s eyes widened in realization. Beau was the one who jumped Madison. 

They stood in silence for a little, until Zoe finally asked the question she had been dying to for a while. 

“Why’d you do it?”

“You’ll have to be more specific. I do a lot of stuff” Tate smirked, but didn’t meet her eyes. It was almost as if he knew what she wanted to ask.

“Why’d you get Violet’s mom pregnant? Why’d you make Michael? There was a purpose, right?”

After a moment Tate spoke up in a quiet voice, “I did it for Nora. She wanted a baby so badly. And the last guys that lived here were- well guys. So, I took care of them. Then the Harmon’s showed up, and I knew I had to do it. But when I met Violet... I.. she changed me. I did it anyway though. I hoped she would never find out.” he chuckled humorlessly with a frown. 

“Nora... Nora Montgomery?” she remembered the name from when Billie Dean Howard brought it up.

“Yep”

“What’s the story with her? And her husband?” 

“Charles and Nora Montgomery. They were the original owners of the house. Charles built it. He was a surgeon. But, later he got hyped up on drugs and started giving people illegal abortions. They had a son. But when one of the baby daddy’s found out about the abortion he gave to a chick, he kidnapped the baby for revenge. And killed him. Charles received the baby’s limbs in the mail and then tried to put him back to together. He used a beating heart from a patient and created a Frankenstein baby. Nora killed him and then herself when she found out. They were sort of crazy, but everybody’s crazy when you think about it” 

Zoe listened to the story intently, “Did they have any other kids? Or family?”

“I read on Wikipedia that Nora had a sister... but I’m not sure. Never asked” the door to the house creaked open and they heard two sets of footsteps from above. 

“They’re back”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m pretty sure this is the most I’ve written for a chapter. I hope I cleared up Zoe’s feelings about Madison and their relationship. I know some people were confused as to why she forgave Madison so easily. Also I hope you like the Zoe/March and Zoe/Tate moments. I hope you like Devon. And I rewrote Violate’s ending bc I felt sort of like there was a piece missing from their reunion. Like the fact that Tate was being ‘controlled’ and that was the reason he did that stuff? Like no. So I fixed it. Lastly, next chapter it’ll skip to the next episode but I’ll make sure to explain what happened after where we left off here. Anyways bye love you all!  
> Xoxo- Jill <3


	17. Our Day Will Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter. Anyways enjoy! P.S. I know in the show Vivien and Ben's baby's name was Jeffrey, but that name reminds me of a creepy uncle so I'm not using it.

Madison, Zoe, and Behold went back to New Orleans the next day. Devon came with them and true to his statement from before, he only flew first class. 

After Zoe and Tate's talk, the witch went upstairs to see what happened with Moira. Apparently her and her mother had a cute reunion and they waddled off into the sunset together. Then the three -Behold, Madison, and Zoe- sat down to talk with Constance and after awhile, Ben. Both of them had lots to say about him but their stories matched up pretty much the same. 

Except, it took Ben longer to realize Michael's dark side. During Ben's talk his wife, -or ex-wife- Vivien showed up and gave them some information as well. But one thing stood out in particular to the witches -and warlock- 

FLASHBACK 

"Michael isn't the only one that there's something wrong with" Vivien said causing Madison's eyes to widen.

"What do you mean?"

"I died after childbirth. Of two boys. Michael and Alex. Apparently Michael overpowered Alex in the womb. Because when he was born he was dead. And well, you know what this house does, so I thought we were going to be stuck with a baby forever. But he grew up. The way Michael grew up.. Alex did too. Even though it was impossible. I remember he just became 14 and was going through puberty overnight."

"Where is he now?"

"Gone. Once again, it was impossible. You can't leave this house once you die. But one day he just left. He went off of the property and never came back. It wasn't that long after Michael left, so I assumed he went after him. But how? I don't know" 

Madison groaned, "Great! Now we have two antichrists!" 

Vivien shook her head, "No. I don't think Alex is evil. I think that God needed someone to fight Michael's evil."

"So you're saying that... Alex is- what? An angel?" Behold asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess in a way. Someone had to fight Michael's evil. So I think God put the power in someone close to him. Like his brother. But when Alex was born, I just don't think he was ready yet" 

"Wait.. so this Alex guy should be able to help us? Well, where do we find him?" Madison didn't really have any hope in whoever this guy was. But, couldn't hurt to try, right?

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure he's in California though. You're witches, you should be able to find him. I just- I'm giving you a little push in the right direction" 

Madison sighed. 

END FLASHBACK 

After that Ben talked to her and the older couple had a sappy reconciliation. Madison fake gagged. A lot. But, secretly she was happy for them. And Violet and the Not-So-Hot guy. 

When they arrived at the academy Cordelia was waiting for them. Along with Queenie, Kyle, and Myrtle. "Oh! You're back!" she hugged Zoe and Madison tightly. 

Devon walked in a moment later like he owned the place with Behold behind him, struggling to carry Madison and Devon's many bags. 

Cordelia walked up to the rich boy and held out a hand, "I'm Cordelia Goode."

Devon smiled and took her hand to shake it, "Devon Criss. But I guess you knew that already, huh?" he chuckled. 

Myrtle came forward and engulfed Devon in a hug. "Oh, how much you look like your father" 

The boy returned the hug, a little hesitantly at first, but soon relaxed into it anyway. Myrtle finally pulled away and sighed,

"Alright. Let's get down to business"

•~•

Everyone who didn't go to the Murder House sat gobsmacked. Madison had just revealed that Michael was, in fact the antichrist. Zoe also told them about his family and how he was born. That sparked another wave of gasps and wide eyes. 

Madison sighed, "Well, Cordy, what's the plan?"

"I... don't know" Cordelia said unable to stay anything else in that moment. She continued after taking a deep breath, "Yet. I'll figure something out. Kyle, do you mind showing Devon to one of the spare rooms? Zoe, Madison.... you two should go unpack. Behold, you can keep your bags in the living room until you leave. I'll be in my office" and with that, the Supreme exited leaving the witches and warlocks to their own devices. 

•~•

"So.... it's been quite the week..." Zoe said awkwardly as she folded one of her shirts. Madison stood on the other side of the room hanging up some of her clothes. 

The blonde scoffed, "Hell, it's been quite the month" Zoe couldn't help but agree with that. 

Then the room went quiet. The taller witch didn't bother to look back to see what Madison was doing, because she was too engrossed in unpacking her bags. All she wanted was to put all of her clothes away and just lie down. Her roommate though, had other ideas.

"So... do you have any plans?" Zoe spun around to see Madison about two inches away from her. The blonde spoke in such a flirty tone, but Zoe couldn't help but cringe on the inside. She knew their talk was coming. Soon. 

"Um.... I was hoping to lie down for a bit. Y'know relax while I can" Madison smirked,

"Well, you can lie down later. Preferably after I gave you ten hickeys and made you all hot and bothered" without saying anything further, Madison leaned forward and began pressing kisses to Zoe's collarbone. As much as she wanted the blonde to keep going, she knew she had to stop her.

"M-Madison.. st-stop" Zoe pushed the other girl away and sighed. 

"What? Why?"

"....we need to talk" 

•~•

"Uno" 

Queenie put down a red six. This was her last chance. 

Devon smirked and then put down his last card: a green six. "Ugh! Again? How do you keep winning?"

"Because I'm that good" the boy looked to Mallory, "Do you wanna get in on this?" 

The young girl shook her head, "I'm actually not allowed to play Uno anymore..."

"Why can't you?" 

"Because when I got her with a draw four card she threw all of her cards at me" Coco butted in with a glare towards her friend. 

"Umm... cool?" 

•~•

"What do we need to talk about?" Madison sighed as she plopped down on Zoe's bed.

The taller witch gulped. This was the part she had been dreading. She remembered Tate and Violet's words.

"Madison, I don't think we should be together" Madison's eyes went wide. She had not been expecting that. At all. A moment later the shock wore off and was replaced by anger and confusion.

"What? Are you serious?"

"....yes. If you'd just let me explain-"

"What's there to explain? You told me you loved me and that you wanted to be with me and now you're just taking it all back" the blonde shook her head in disbelief.

Zoe tried to take her hand but she pulled it away, "That is not what I'm saying!"

"Then what are you saying!?!" 

•~•

"Do you hear that?"

"Ugh. It's Madison and Zoe." Queenie sighed. She was getting so tired of those two. 

"Are they having... S-E-X?" 

"No Mallory. They're fighting. Because they can't go a week without yelling at each other" Kyle rolled his eyes. 

Coco just texted on her phone ignoring the shouting while Devon shuffled his cards, acting as if he didn't hear them. 

"Madison! What the hell?!" they heard shouted from upstairs. At that moment Cordelia and Misty came in to see what was happening.

"Guys, what's going on up there?" Cordelia asked and Queenie chuckled humorlessly.

"Girl, how much time you got?"

•~•

"Madison, don't get mad. Please. It's just... we- don't you think we've moved too fast? I mean the day you came back I yelled at you for what? Five minutes and then we were together?"

"That's just because we love each other! Or at least I thought we did" 

"Don't even play that card! I love you and we both know it. I just think we need time. To be able to sort our feelings out and-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because Madison had slapped her. Hard. 

"Madison! What the hell!"

"I don't need to sort my feelings out, okay? I know how I feel! I love you more than I've ever loved anybody else in my entire life! You've been better to me than any of my dumb boyfriends I've held hands with for attention! I love you. And maybe you need to sort out your feelings... but don't pin this on me" Zoe listened to her carefully. Then she sighed.

"I need time"

"You said that already"

"I know. And I'm serious. I think maybe I need to be alone for awhile. I want to be able to be your friend Madison... at least for a little before we become a couple" the blonde swallowed as she tried to hold back tears. She was failing.

"O-okay. I guess that makes s-sense" Madison's voice cracked. Zoe looked at her hesitantly,

"...so you'll wait for me?" 

"I'll always wait for you. No matter what"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter. I hope it's okay. As for Alex, he's going to play into the plot a little more during the apocalypse. You'll understand when you read it. Other than that, enjoy! (Next chapter will be out soon btw)


	18. Here Comes Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> revenge sucks. Michael Langdon sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm skipping to 8x09 rn because I don't know I felt like the other two episodes were more about Michael. So just remember everything that happened in those eps happened here too. Anyways enjoy.

Revenge. Madison knew it well. In fact, she usually loved it. But she didn't, at least, not anymore.

•~•

After Zoe and Madison's fight, the blonde said she wanted to be alone. With herself and her thoughts. Zoe didn't argue with her and just nodded sadly. She hoped they could still be friends, and not in the cheesy way when after a breakup they say that they'll still be friends, yet they never actually talk again. 

She wanted to be real friends. Like the way they were before Madison revealed her true feelings. But for some reason, she felt that it wouldn't be easy. At all. 

•~•

The plan against Michael had been set. Madison, Devon, and Kyle were supposed to go to the swamp to set up a protection spell on it while Zoe and Queenie taught their students how to do it at the academy. Bubbles, Myrtle's old witch friend was there too. But she mostly just sat there talking about blowjobs. Also for whatever reason Misty went to go stay with Stevie Nicks. 

That was the plan. But it didn't work. Myrtle, Cordelia, Coco, and Mallory were upstairs when they heard the first gunshots. At first, the supreme's mind immediately went to Hank and his attempted shooting episode, but she was brought out of it by girls screaming. 

Mallory tried to go down there but was stopped by Myrtle, "Our sisters are dying! Zoe, Queenie, Bubbles, and the rest of them. We have to help them!"

"No dear, the only way to help them is by getting you to safety. We have to get to the swamp. Now"

•~•

"Why are you here anyway, Golden Retriever? Shouldn't you be out chasing a ball around somewhere?" Madison asked Kyle with a smirk. Her and Devon were setting up the protection spell while Kyle watched in fascination. 

"I don't know... Cordelia said that with Michael being around you guys needed a guard." 

Madison laughed, "I think it's the other way around, sweetie" 

Their bickering match was cut off by the swamp door slamming open and four witches running in. All of them out of breath. None of them Zoe. 

"What are you doing here? Did you seriously think we couldn't handle a couple of spells?"

Cordelia's eyes softened when she saw Madison. Madison knew that look. It was the one people always gave at funerals to family and such. The supreme opened her mouth to speak but Madison shook her head,

"No. No... where's Zoe?" she had a feeling she already knew, but she need the confirmation.

"Madison... we got attacked and-" Cordelia started but got cut off by Madison.

"No! You could've saved her! Why didn't you save her?!"

Myrtle was the only one unfazed by Madison's mini breakdown and grabbed the hysterical girl by the shoulders. "Darling, calm yourself. We had to get out of there before Michael found Mallory. But Delia can go in without being there. We'll get them back" the blonde calmed down a little bit and nodded her head. Kyle wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a comforting way. Usually Madison would shrug out of it with a disgusted look on her face, but instead she took ahold of the hand that was touching her collarbone. 

•~•

Cordelia was screaming. She called out for Zoe and Queenie. Madison hoped for the best. But moments later when Cordelia awoke with a gasp, she knew her prayers weren't answered. 

"I couldn't feel them! Why couldn't I bring them back?!" Cordelia cried toward Myrtle. The older woman just helplessly frowned at her protege. 

It took Madison a moment before it clicked. Then she let out a choked sob;

"Shit!"

"What? What is it?"

Madison met Cordelia's eyes uneasily. She sighed before she told her.

"When we went to the house, where Michael was born, we learned he could do this thing. When he kills someone he doesn't just kill them... he can like burn their soul. So they don't do anything or go anywhere, they're just.. gone." Cordelia got up and went towards the blonde. At first, it looked like she was going to give her a hug, but then she slapped Madison across the face.

"How could you keep this from me?!" Cordelia growled in an angry voice. Kyle's eyes widened. 

Madison's defense mode went up in the blink of an eye so she bit out, "I told you he was the Antichrist! What more did you need to know?" 

She got in the older woman's face ready to fight, but Myrtle came forward and eased the situation.

"Girls, we can't be turning on each other. Our plan has been foiled and we need to create a new one" 

That comment brought a whole new wave of tears for Madison. She took a breath, "I need some air" without waiting for response Madison left the little shack. 

Mallory bit her lip and looked to the group. Cordelia and Myrtle were already engrossed in talking about the new plan. Kyle looked to be crying while Devon who didn't know the witches that well patted the other guy on the shoulder awkwardly. The only person paying any attention to her was Coco. 

"I'll be right back, okay?" her friend looked skeptical but nodded nonetheless. 

She smiled at her before quietly leaving the shack, in search of a certain blonde witch.

•~•

Madison sat in front of the small creek and looked at her reflection in the water. She hated the sad look on her face. But then again, what else would she look like? Happy? Scared? There was no other option. 

The blonde was broken out of her inner monologue by a presence. Mallory took a seat next to her, making sure to leave a little space between them.

"What do you want, Mini Supreme?" 

"I.. just wanted to make sure you were okay" 

Madison scoffed, "Oh yeah. I'm fan-fucking-tastic! I'm so great! It's not like the love of my life just died or anything" Mallory lowered her head guiltily. 

The movie star noticed and sighed after a moment. "Hey. I'm sorry. I know that isn't what you meant" the younger girl looked up with her hopeful Bambi eyes. 

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Madison spoke up, "y'know when I first came to the academy my main problem was being alone. I hated just being alone and sitting there without anyone. So, I practically latched onto Cordy and wouldn't let go. I went everywhere with her. I even remember trying to go with her to the bathroom...."

"Is there a point to this story other than to scar me with thoughts of you and Cordelia going to the bathroom together?"

"Yes" Madison sighed dramatically, "anyways, maybe about after a month of being her puppy her dumb husband Hank showed up. Then they were spending time together and I was alone. Then I thought about whether or not I would be alone in the future. Like if I would get married and have some dumb poop machines" Mallory's eyes widened at the mention of children, but she didn't say anything. "So when Cordelia was busy with that cunt, I went into the library and went through some of the spell books. I looked for some sort of future spell or like a fortune teller" 

She took a moment to compose herself before continuing, "And then I found this one. It was this spell that would supposedly show me my future. So I tried to do it." 

"What did you see?" Mallory asked with a glint of impatience in her eyes. Madison sighed.

"Me. And a kid. She had dark blonde hair. Brown-ish eyes. Pretty tall for like an eight year old or whatever she was. I was giving her a piggy back ride. I looked happy. Really happy." Mallory smiled and the blonde witch seemed to be fighting off her own. 

"At first I thought it was shit. Because well, come on. But then I really thought about it. And I got excited. Because I was going to be happy. I was going to have a child." 

Madison laughed, as if the thought were crazy. 

"When me and Zoe spent that one night making out while Kyle was locked in a closet, I thought about it. Like what if Zoe was my future. 'Cause if you think about it, the kid sort of has the same looks as her." Mallory nodded along. Now that she thought about it, the kid did sound like the way Zoe looks. Or looked. 

"Well, maybe we bring Zoe back! Yeah.. and then you guys get married and have lots of kids! You said it yourself, Madison. Your... daughter looks a lot like Zoe. I don't think that's a coincidence." 

"Hey I could have a ghost baby with that Violet chick in the future. I mean her and Zoe do look alike" Madison pointed out with a smirk. 

"Or we save the day and bring Zoe and Queenie back. Have faith Madison. Cordelia and Myrtle will figure this out. Michael will get taken down and you'll get your soulmate and your future child" 

"How can you be so optimistic when a quarter of our coven is dead?"

"That's just me. Optimistic Olly" 

"Ew" Madison wrinkled her nose at the nickname the younger girl gave herself.

"Shut up"

•~•

The plan was set. How Madison got roped into being Mallory and Coco's Uber, she would never know. But it was fun to listen to Coco whine about her hair the whole time. 

"Don't forget to rate me five stars, please" the blonde girl smirked as Coco rolled her eyes while Mallory just gave her 'boss' a disbelieving look. 

See, Cordelia had placed an identity spell on Mallory, Coco, and Devon. 

FLASHBACK 

"We're getting new identities?" Devon questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yes. Although Devon, your new identity is pretty much the same as your old one. Except, instead of your father being a rich warlock, he's a rich businessman. And you're just a freeloader that uses all of his money"

Devon smirked, "Great. As long as I'm still rich, I'm good" Madison rolled her eyes at the man. 

After that Cordelia revealed Coco and Mallory's new identities and they shared a totally not gay moment holding hands and crying. 

Madison swallowed her jealousy and thought back to what Mallory had said. They were going to bring Zoe back. No matter what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm ending this chapter on a flashback. So yeah I hope you enjoyed. Also I'm brining Devon into the Outpost bc I can. And next chapter is going to be the showdown between Michael, the witches -and warlock- featuring a very special guest! Can't wait!  
> Xoxo Jill


	19. It’s Goin’ Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the titles states.. it’s going down. (Wink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm using a Descendants song for the title. Yes it's fire. Leave me alone. Anyways here's the new chapter.

It was the end of the world. Literally. And Madison couldn't wait for that asshole Michael Langdon to die. 

DAYS BEFORE

Outpost three was weird. Coco realized that on her first week there. She was one of the 'purples' which were basically the royalty of the bunker. Her beloved hairdresser, Mr. Gallant was a purple, but that was only because he refused to touch her hair if he was a gray.

(A gray is a servant. They clean and do work)

Mr. Gallant's grandmother was there too, even though he hated her guts. There were these other six people there, but one stood out in particular. Devon Criss. He was a purple and had bought his way into the bunker as well, but there was something about him. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Yet.

•~•

Mallory couldn't believe what had happened. If she were being honest, she didn't know what had happened. She was in an interview conducted by that Langdon guy and when he came at her she fought back. With fire. 

It was insane.

When she told Coco -and by extension most of the outpost members- no one believed her. At least not really believed her. 

•~•

"Surprise bitch. Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me" Cordelia rolled her eyes lovingly as Madison taunted the future supreme. 

Mallory sat on the floor looking dazed while Coco, Devon, and Dinah Stevens looked confused or annoyed. Why was Dinah Stevens there? Apparently she was a voodoo queen or something. Madison didn't really care. 

Devon regained some of his memories and immediately gasped upon seeing his outfit, "Ugh! Who the hell decided to put me in purple? Because I'm suing! It does nothing for my complexion except make me look pasty" 

Myrtle nodded along with a sad smile, "I know, darling. Oh, but think of it as a good thing. Purple is for royalty" 

"Then why the fuck is Dinah Stevens wearing it?" Madison said the name with such disgust that she was practically barfing by the time she finished her sentence. 

Mallory shook her head, finally breaking out of whatever daze she was in. "Can we get back on topic? Where are we? What's going on?"

"The apocalypse dear, catch up already. We need to defeat that awful excuse for a man so we can fix everything and bring our sisters back" Myrtle answered with an eye roll.

Dinah scoffed, "I'm not here to defeat anyone" 

Then that dumb voice interrupted their... conversation? 

"How can any of you defeat me, when I've already won?" Madison wanted nothing more than to punch him square in his perfect little jaw. But she held back. For now.

Cordelia walked towards Michael and Robo Mead, who were standing at the top of the staircase. 

"You haven't won" 

"Haven't you seen the state of the world?"

"It's almost as bad as your dinner jacket, but at least the world can be saved" Myrtle sassed at the man. Or boy. Man-Boy. 

Madison barely listened as Michael rattled on about his father and locusts or something. All she could think about was plotting her revenge on him. She did however, tune in at the end of his speech.

"Accept me as your lord and savior and I'll bring you to the table as my obedient subjects" 

"The only way I would sit at your table is if your decapitated head were the centerpiece" Cordelia fired back with as much venom as she could. 

Dinah chose to speak up about being a voodoo queen and Madison rolled her eyes. She then told them she was in Michael's side. Bitch. Though, she wasn't talking anymore when Marie showed up and killed her with a machete. Madison held back her laugh.

The dumb robot hollered at them and Madison swore she would snap that metal neck. Cordelia beat her to it, though as she literally exploded the machine's head off. 

Michael flew against the wall while the witches (and Devon) fell to the ground. The warlock- or I mean Antichrist was still trying to regain his footing when Madison saw it. The gun arm that had killed Zoe. Her Zoe. Before anyone could blink she crawled over to it uneasily, not listening to her Supreme's protests.

She got to her feet and went over to Michael. She raised the gun towards him and narrowed her eyes. 

"Sorry about your little toy, bitch. This is for killing the only person I've ever loved" she growled out before opening fire on him. Dozens of bullets went into his chest and it looked like he had lost consciousness. 

Myrtle quickly scurried over to him and stroked his hair, "so soft" she had commented before yanking a chunk out of it. Madison gave her a 'wtf' look as the older woman handed it to Mallory. 

"We have to keep moving. Come on" 

"You go I'll hold him off as long as I can" Madison stated when Cordelia tried to get her to come with them. 

"Go. Go!" her gaze hardened once the Supreme let go of her and she turned back to the boy who was still passed out. 

Something else caught her attention a moment later though, and she turned to see some guy on fire fall from the balcony above. She regretted turning when she heard the unmistakable sounds of Michael regaining his composure.

"Fuck. Guess it's back to retail" she mumbled to herself before turning around to face him. She was about to shoot the gun again when it felt like her head had been blown up. In fact, her head had been blown off by Michael. 

She sincerely hoped that her sisters wouldn't experience the same. She also hoped that they would hurry it up so they could free her from her hell.

•~•

Marie tried to stop him, but he took out her heart. Literally. Then Coco stabbed him and he took a bite out of said heart before snapping the gluten detector's neck. He continued on his path to Myrtle, Cordelia, and Mallory when Devon stood in his way. 

Michael stood with a smirk and humored him for a second before throwing him through a glass wall. After hearing no screams he decided the warlock was dead and moved on. 

Cordelia was next. The two of them fired back insults until Cordelia laughed humorlessly,

"Satan has one son. But my sisters, are a legion motherfucker" she took the knife from him using telekinesis and stabbed herself. Her body fell down to the next floor and Michael screamed as he tried to get to her before it was too late. Sadly, it was in fact too late.

Back in the room with the convenient bathtub on hand, Mallory began to rise. Though as she was about to complete Tempus Infinitum, a man appeared out of nowhere. 

"Who are you?" Myrtle asked after barely containing her shriek of surprise.

"Alex. Alex Harmon" 

the boy was blonde like his mother, but he had Ben's eyes. 

"Give me your hand" he told Mallory, holding out his own. She gave him a confused look. 

"What?"

"Just do it! Michael is coming around the corner now, so just give me your damn hand!"

And she did. The next thing she knew, she was floating under the bath water. She kept hold of Alex's hand as well as the hair, although the DNA wasn't really needed considering Michael's brother was there. 

But she did anyway. Just in case.

•~•

Mallory and Alex ended up a few blocks away from the Murder House.

"Why'd you come with me? How did you find the outpost? How did you even survive the apocalypse?" Mallory rattled off all of her questions in lightning speed, barely giving Alex time to think about them.

"I... you needed help. I could feel your powers which led me to the bunker.. and I- uh it's a funny thing actually" 

"Then tell me so I can laugh"

"See... I actually snuck into outpost 7 until I knew I was safe to leave. Then I came to help you guys. Guess I was a little late to the showdown" he chuckled a little as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Mallory decided not to question him any further and nodded, "Okay. As much as I love a good game of 20 questions, we sort of have to take out the Antichrist so let's do it"

"What's the plan?" 

"Well I was thinking we could run him over with a Range Rover" the witch smiled at her plan. Alex scoffed,

"Oh come on. You are a super powerful witch and I'm like super powerful too! We should do something way more exciting! Like chop his head off or something.."

"Fine. Here's the plan..."

•~•

Michael left the house and as he was crossing the road a car came out of nowhere almost hitting him. He steadied himself using the hood of the car and met the eyes of the driver. It was a girl. Her eyes were wide. She sort of reminded him of Bambi. 

The girl gasped in shock and climbed out of the car, "I am so sorry! Are you okay?" 

Michael's eyes hardened in anger. This girl had almost killed him. She was going to pay. 

"I'm fine. But you won't be." he stepped towards her, probably to grab her or kill her.

"Hey!" he looked back to see someone on the Murder House lawn. With a closer inspection he realized it was his brother, Alex. He had known about his brother growing up overnight. It was the talk of the house, much like when he became a teenager in 24 hours. But he hadn't really talked to Alex. Not since their fight a week after the other boy had become a seventeen year old.

FLASHBACK 

Michael liked the Murder House. The ghosts were cool, the ones that would talk to him that is. He also couldn't help but feel closer to his parents. Tate and Vivien. Even though neither of them would ever admit that they were his parents. 

That day when Michael walked through the house he heard crying. Well, sobbing would be the correct term. He turned the corner to see the girl who had avoided him all of his life: Violet Harmon. 

She was sitting with her head in her knees as she sobbed about... whatever. No one knew why she cried so much. Not even Violet herself knew anymore, it was mostly just second nature at this point. 

The boy quietly walked over and kneeled beside her, "Hey..."

The ghost barely contained her shriek of terror and turned to look at him. Her eyes narrowed when she recognized Michael. 

"What do you want?"

Her voice was barely audible, but he heard nonetheless. "You're crying.. is something wrong?" 

"Just leave me alone" she curled into herself even more and turned away.

"But-"

"She said to leave her alone, dude" Alex said harshly, standing at the other end of the hallway. He had his arms crossed over his chest with a frown on his face.

Michael stood up to face him and put his hands up in defense, "I was just trying to make sure she was okay. After all, we're family"

"You're not family. You're just the freak her mother gave birth to" Alex spat causing Violet's head to snap up. 

Michael's defense took over and he glared at the boy, "Takes one to know one. By the way... how is seventeen going for you?" he chuckled humorlessly as his brother clenched his teeth.

"What are you doing here, anyway? Your grandma already get tired of you?" 

Michael stepped closer to him. By then Violet had stood up and backed away from them, a little scared for what would happen next. Some of the other spirits had appeared on the stairs or around other corners listening in. 

"Don't talk about her" the boy snarled balling his fists up. Alex smirked inwardly. He had found his weak spot.

"Why? Did you kill her too? Like you did to that babysitter? Or the priest? Did you come here to find someone to clean up your mess considering you killed the one person who always did?" Michael's eyes darkened and next thing anyone knew Alex was flying against the wall with a dull thud. He groaned at impact but got to his feet a moment later.

Vivien and Moira showed up in the doorway to the kitchen to see what was going on. "What's going on?" the maid asked but was ignored. 

"I said don't talk about her!" Michael repeated with more force to his brother. 

Alex didn't say anything, but without warning hit Michael with a right hook. The boy stumbled back, clutching his nose. 

"Asshole!" Michael yelled before tackling the other boy. The two fought back and forth, delivering punches and kicks. Ben and Tate were the ones to break it up a few minutes in. They had been in a session when they heard the commotion.

"Hey! Break it up!" Ben shouted as he picked his son off of Michael, who was currently getting punched in the face over and over.

He pushed Alex back to help the other boy up while Tate held back the young Harmon from pouncing again. 

Michael watched as Tate gave Alex some sort of handkerchief for his bloody nose in anger. His eyes lit with fire and some sort of power surged through his body. He wanted everyone to feel the pain he was feeling. And they did.

The curtains behind Violet caught fire out of nowhere and she shrieked while trying to dodge the flames. Tate, who was nearby put the fire out with a struggle. Michael ran out of the house without another word. He ran onto the street off of bounds from the ghosts. Alex went after him. He stopped right before the property line, not wanting to feel the terrible shock-burning feeling spirits got when they tried to leave. He glared at Michael until the other boy left. To where, Alex didn't know. Or care. 

END FLASHBACK 

"What do you want?" Michael growled out. Everyone was getting on his last nerve today, and he didn't feel like getting into it with his brother. 

"Leave the girl alone."

The boy scoffed, "What if I don't? Who's going to stop me?" 

"I will" Alex threatened with a glare. The girl stood with wide eyes. Or at least, what Michael assumed were wide eyes.

The future Antichrist laughed and went to grab the girl again. Then like magic -pun intended- he was spun around to face Alex who was somehow outside of the property. 

Michael was yanked to the ground by his collar—courtesy of the girl who almost ran him over. He let out a pained yelp and narrowed his eyes at the two who now towered over him. 

"What.. the hell" his words went ignored as Alex turned his attention to the girl.

"You got it, Mallory?"

"...yeah" the girl- Mallory pulled out what Michael recognized as two daggers. He gulped and tried to stand, only to be held down by Alex's foot kicking him in the stomach.

"Stay. It's time to get what you deserve, bro" Alex smirked as he crouched down to get eye level with the other boy. 

Michael's eyes widened, "You're going to stab me to death?" at this point he didn't even want to question how Alex managed to get out of the house. Or who the Mallory girl was. 

"No. We're going to stab you enough so you'll bleed out. But it'll take awhile, so you'll get the drawn out horrible death you deserve" Mallory spoke up with an innocent smile. How she managed to look innocent, he would never know. 

Alex played with the dagger in his hands before bringing it down into Michael's stomach. The boy screamed in pain, even more so when Alex twisted the knife around before pulling it out. Mallory brought her knife down into shoulder, opting for a less painful turn before she brought out the big guns. She left the small weapon in his arm before trotting over to her car. A moment later she pulled out two... sledgehammers?

She handed one to Alex and raised hers in the air, bringing it down to smack Michael's left leg. Alex heard the crunch and Michael's scream, but it didn't stop him from bringing his down on the other leg. Effectively crippling him, they threw the weapons on the lawn of the house and sighed.

"We still didn't use our powers" Alex complained as they watched Michael groan in pain while trying to stop his stomach bleed. Suddenly one of Michael's hand left his torso and yanked the knife out of the opposite shoulder. He then slit his own throat, causing a pool of blood to come gushing out. 

Mallory smirked, "speak for yourself" and with that the girl went back to the car and got in the driver's seat. 

Alex watched Michael choke on his own blood for a moment before turning back to his home. He saw Constance next door looking on in surprise. When they met gazes she made a zipping motion over her lips before going back into her house. He smiled a little before meeting Mallory in the car. 

As she pulled off the curb the car hit a huge bump and the witch chuckled humorlessly,

"Huh. We got to run him over after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! -not the end of the story. Then end of the chapter- I hope you enjoyed everything. Down to Michael's death and Alex's involvement. I hope you noticed the little nod to (one of) Richard's deaths in 1984 during Michael's. I just needed a way he wouldn't be able to walk lol. Next chapter is going to be Mallory going to the academy in 2015 (where they are now) and we get to see some sort of Zadison content. Also next chapter, you're going to see why I created Devon in the first place.   
> Toodles!  
> Xoxo Jill <3


	20. Whatever It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallory will get things back to normal. Whatever it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in so long! I updated on Wattpad but haven’t had the chance to put it on here. Enjoy!

Mallory sighed as she stopped in front of the academy gate. 

"You got this, Mallory" she whispered to herself before tapping the buzzer to let occupants of the house know someone was there. A moment later she heard a voice from the small speaker,

"Hello?" It was Zoe. She was alive and well. Mallory couldn't fight her grin as she responded.

"Hi. Is there any way I could speak to the Supreme?" No one said anything on the other line, and for a moment Mallory thought Zoe abandoned her. 

That was until she saw a tall woman leave the house and approach the gate. Zoe looked younger than the last time Mallory had seen her. The teacher didn't have any frown lines but she still looked sad. Really sad.

Zoe punched in a code on the other side of metal and there was an audible click. She then pushed the now unlocked gate open and ushered Mallory inside and out of the cold. 

"You know I could be some deranged psycho killer that you willingly let in here? Bad move on your part" the younger witch stated with a smirk as the taller girl took off her coat.

Zoe smiled and shook her head, "I couldn't leave you out in the cold, especially when I could feel your magic from the other side of the fence" 

"Who says I'm a witch?" 

"I do. And besides if you aren't a witch and actually are a deranged psycho killer, I could take you out without a second thought" Mallory unconsciously took a step back and it was Zoe's turn to smirk.

"Zoe, don't scare her off" an amused Cordelia jokes from the top of the stairs. Queenie was with her as they both walked down to greet their newest guest. 

The taller witch's smile grew wider and she nodded before ducking her head bashfully. The Supreme approached the two with a smile and held her hand out to Mallory. Said girl bit her lip and took it with ease. She had already met them and got to know all of them, but it was still a new beginning. Another chance. For Queenie to grow old and finally find her man. For Zoe to get happy and be an amazing mother with Madison and-

Mallory's eyes widened. She had forgotten about Madison and Misty! She needed to bring them back from hell pronto. For Zoe and Cordelia's happiness. Speaking of the two witch's she looked at them to see Zoe a little scared while Cordelia had a raised eyebrow. That's when she realized she hadn't let go of the Supreme's hand. 

She pulled her hand away and blushed, "Sorry, I was just-"

"Lost in thought? It happens to the best of us. Now, what's your name?" Cordelia's voice was so soft as she spoke. Mallory couldn't help but feel at home.

"M-Mallory"

"Well Mallory, I'm Cordelia. And this is Queenie and Zoe" she pointed to each witch respectively and Mallory had to stop herself from telling her she already knew them. 

Instead, she smiled at them and tried not to look crazy. 

"Welcome to Robichaux"

•~•

A week later, Mallory was settled in and happier than ever. She was currently rooming with these this girl Riley, who she had been friends with in the past timeline so she was doing pretty great. 

On this particular night, Cordelia and Queenie had taken the girls out to go take a break. Mallory -along with like two others who didn't want to go- were allowed to stay back because Zoe was there to 'watch' them. Although, the teacher just stayed in her room.

Mallory decided that it was the perfect time to get in touch with Papa Legba. So, she sat in the library with the chant to summon him. 

But before she could say anything, the library doors flung open and Nan came in with a smile. 

"Hello, Mallory. Papa has brought you the favor he owes you" apparently everyone hates their boss -especially in Hell- because Papa showed his gratitude by bringing Misty back. 

The confused swamp witch came through the doors with a twinkle of disbelief in her eyes. 

"Is this real?" she asked Mallory. Apparently in hell, Misty somehow remembered the apocalypse and everything with Michael. Which also meant she remembered Mallory. 

"Yeah" the younger witch smiled and opened her arms. Misty rushed into them to feel some sort of comfort, considering she got none of that in Hell.

After their hug Mallory turned back to Nan, "What about Madison?"

"Papa said to figure that out yourself" 

•~•

Upon entering the academy Cordelia felt like something was different. She was still exhausted and felt like she needed to sleep for ten years, but there was something else. 

The young witches all went upstairs to bed before Zoe and Mallory came down. The younger of the two had a big smile -bigger than usual- while the other looked confused and a little annoyed. 

"What is it, girls?" Cordelia asked a little harshly. She felt bad about it, but she really wanted to relax. Mallory's smile didn't falter, in fact it grew even wider.

"Someone's here to see you. All of you" Mallory spoke up. Cordelia looked to Zoe for an explanation but the other girl looked just as lost as her. 

"Who?" Queenie raised an eyebrow. 

Mallory didn't answer she just said, "She's waiting in your office" and then she skipped off to bed. Why did she skip? They didn't know. No one wanted to know. 

Cordelia sighed and turned to her council, "Let's just get this over with" 

She began the walk to her office with Zoe and Queenie following behind her hesitantly. On the way Queenie grabbed a fire poker. Doesn't hurt to be careful. 

As they got closer to the door they could hear... singing? Or more like music playing. Upon listening for a moment they realized it was 'Gypsy'. The Supreme gulped as she put her hand on the doorknob. She was obviously dreaming. There was no way it could be... her. 

She opened the door and gasped upon seeing who was in there. 

"Misty?"

•~•

"Then Nan came in and told me it was time to go home. So I followed her" Misty finished her story, making sure to leave out everything regarding Mallory and the apocalypse. 

Zoe, Queenie, Cordelia, and Misty were currently sitting in the common room. Misty had a mug of tea that the Supreme rushed to make. She took small sips, but she didn't tell them about the fact that she could barely taste it. She didn't want them to lose their smiles. 

"So... where's Hollywood?" she knew where Madison was, but technically she wasn't supposed to. 

Zoe tensed at the name and a frown took over her face. Cordelia didn't lose her smile, though it turned sadder. Queenie was the only one who spoke up,

"She... um.. died after she couldn't preform a wonder..." the voodoo witch didn't go into specifics out of respect for Zoe. Misty looked down and decided not to press the subject anymore. After all, Nan had already told her how the witches fought against Michael. Madison especially.

After that the conversation got back to the Coven and what was going on with it. Cordelia decided that once Misty was up to it, she would become a teacher. That she could teach the girls about plants and spend time in the greenhouse. And right then and there, Misty was reminded of home much it felt like home in the academy.

•~•

Mallory sat at the breakfast nook in the kitchen while Misty made coffee. Considering how many girls were at the academy, they ate their meals in the dining room, but Mallory and Misty decided to talk that morning before Cordelia and the other teachers found them. 

"So, whatcha gonna do about Hollywood?" 

"I don't know. I could preform Vitalum Vitalis if I had a body, but I don't know what they did with her."

"Ya could ask?" Misty tried as she poured two cups of coffee. Mallory scoffed.

"Oh yeah! I should definitely go up to Zoe and say 'Hey Zoe I was wondering where you put the body of the girl you loved'." Apparently Misty couldn't tell she was being sarcastic because she smiled. 

"See! You already got your speech planned out" Mallory sighed at the other woman and leaned against the counter more. Misty noticed and sighed too. She turned to face Mallory and gave her a sympathetic look. 

"Look Mallory, I ain't gonna tell you to go into hell yourself or somethin'. That'd be wacky. But, you could call up that guy. The one that helped you kill off pretty boy" 

"Alex?" 

"Yep! That's his name. You said he was like all special. Maybe he can get her back" Misty's proposal didn't sound that bad if she were being honest. Though, she didn't get to tell the swamp witch that considering Zoe and Cordelia chose that moment to come in wit Kyle on their heels.

"Mallory? Shouldn't you be eating with the other girls?" Cordelia questioned with furrowed eyebrows. 

Misty passed Mallory her coffee with four sugars. They both agreed that was the best way to drink coffee. 

"I... lived in a small house and sometimes it's a little weird being in such a big room" Mallory weakly tried to save herself. Luckily, the two women bought it and nodded.

"I get that" Zoe said as she took a seat next to her student. 

Cordelia gently put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "If you need anything Mallory, don't hesitate to ask" 

Mallory just nodded, "I should get ready. I have a morning class with Miss Queenie in twenty minutes" then the girl left before anyone could stop her, not that they would anyway. 

Misty just sighed and took a sip of her coffee. 

•~•

"Come in" Cordelia stared after someone knocked on her door. Zoe stepped into the room, biting her lip. 

"Hey" 

"Hello Zoe. Is there something I can do for you?" she put her pen down and was thankful she now had a distraction from doing paperwork. 

"It's about Mallory" Cordelia's eyes widened.

"Is she okay? Did something happen? Did someone-" 

"She's fine! It's- It's just that I have some..... doubts about her" 

"What kind of doubts?" The Supreme asked as she leaned over her desk. Zoe sighed,

"She just appeared out of nowhere. She doesn't have a last name, or a family, and she can't get her story straight about how she got here." Zoe didn't mean to call Mallory out or anything but she told Queenie she came straight from her home, -Ohio- while she told Zoe and Cordelia she came from California. It just didn't make sense. 

"Okay... Zoe you know some of these girls come from families that don't accept us. Maybe something happened with Mallory that she'd rather not talk about. And the thing about where she came from? She walked here most of the way and possibly got mixed up." Zoe sighed as Cordelia denied everything without even thinking about it. The taller witch knew she had to bring out the big guns.

"Misty" Zoe simply said as if it were some hardcore evidence.

"What about her?" 

"Don't you find it weird that Papa Legba specifically said Misty was locked away forever but let her go out of nowhere? And what's even more strange? She came back within a week of Mallory arriving" Cordelia pursed her lips as she thought about it. It was weird, there was no doubt about that. 

"Cordelia, no offense but you've never been the best at spotting when there's a traitor or someone bad in our midst. First with your husband and then with Spalding and Fiona. I want to make sure that our coven stays safe and I know you want that too. I'm not saying throw her out or anything, just maybe look into it" Cordelia stiffened at the mention of her husband, even more so when Fiona was brought up. But Zoe had a point. 

"I have to go. I have a class to teach in five minutes" Zoe gave the Supreme a small smile before stepping out of the room, leaving Cordelia to her thoughts. She couldn't help but think, what if Mallory wasn't who she says she is. She sighed before putting her paperwork to the side. 

That was a problem for later.

•~•

"Why'd you call? It isn't safe" 

"You act as if we're secrets agents on a mission. Calm down" Mallory sighed over the phone. 

"What is the point of this call, Mallory?"

Alex sounded annoyed. The witch decided to just get to the point. 

"I need you to bring Madison back from hell" 

"You could've texted for this, y'know. She'll be there by tonight. Later" 

Before the girl could get another word in, Alex hung up. She didn't think it was going to be that easy if she were being honest.

But thank God it was.

•~•

Madison's hell had changed a lot. She was still stuck in retail, but there was a new edition to her nightmare. Every two hundredth customer some sort of Zoe clone came up to her in front of everyone and broke up with her. Costumers laughed and cheered while Madison cried. She couldn't help it, even after the third time in a day it had the same effect. Then the psycho manager would tell her to stop crying and fold the towels in aisle six. So she did.

She hoped Mallory and Cordelia somehow managed to take down Michael Langdon. She also hoped that they would get her out of hell. It looked like her prayers had been answered when some guy walked up to her.

"Madison?" 

"Who are you? Another Antichrist? Because kill me now, don't wait" he smiled at her in a weird charming way that didn't make her want to barf. 

"I'm Alex..." 

"Shit. No way. The Herman kid right?" 

"Harmon. And yes." he corrected her with a smirk which earned him an eye roll.

"Whatever. So what are you doing here? What's going on outside? Is everyone dead?" 

"Mallory and I went back in time to 2015. We killed Michael. Brutally. I'm here to bring you back." Madison met his eyes and sort of smiled.

"Great! Let's go now because I can't take another minute in here"

"Sure"

•~•

Returning from hell wasn't as fun as Madison thought it would be. Considering it was her third time being brought back to the land of the living, she expected something. Like a jolt of life or a warmth in her stomach. But nothing. No jolt, no warmth, no nothing. 

Alex dropped her off in front of the academy with a wave goodbye. She rolled her eyes at him and used her telekinesis to open the gate. In the yard two young witches were playing while an older one watched them. They all stopped and looked at Madison as she strutted up to the front doors of Robichaux.

She threw open the doors with a huff and stepped inside. Almost immediately she was greeted by Mallory, who had been creepily waiting by the door. 

"Madison... hey"

"Hey Mini Supreme. How goes it?"

"It... goes good I guess" Madison nodded and held up her fist. Mallory hesitantly bumped her own fist against Madison's which earned a smirk from the other girl.

"Cool. Now, where's Zoe?" The younger witch pointed up the stairs and Madison nodded before heading up there. She didn't need to ask where exactly Zoe was. She was either in their -or what she hoped was still their- room or the library. She sighed and went to the bedroom first. 

She didn't knock but instead chose to waltz in without an invitation. Zoe was sitting on her bed reading some spell book when she heard the door being thrown open. She looked up, thinking it was Cordelia or Queenie, but was more than surprised when the intruder was actually Madison. The girl who was dead. In hell. Gone. 

"Madison?" Zoe questioned when she finally found the will to speak. She couldn't believe it. Madison was there. In the same room as her. But it was impossible. Because Madison died, and was never to be brought back. Papa Legba had said it himself. 

"You can slap me if you want. Or punch me, or yell at me. I deserve it. I was a coward and I made your best friend kill me. Without thinking about anyone except myself. I deserve whatever you do to me." Was it bad to say exactly was Zoe wanted to hear considering she knew already? Maybe. But would it stop her? No way. 

"I'm not going to slap you" Zoe spoke quietly, almost as if she didn't trust her own voice to be louder. 

Madison didn't speak for a moment. She just looked at the taller witch. She didn't look angry. She just looked sad. 

"Why not? I messed everything up" Zoe threw her spell book on her bed and stood up. She took a few steps closer to Madison while biting her lip. 

"Because even if you're the dumbest person in the world, the thought of hurting you for it makes me sad. And I don't want to be sad, Madison. Not anymore" something weird flickered in Madison's eyes. 

"You were sad?"

"Well... yeah. I mean someone I loved died. You died. You think I'd be happy?"

"I thought you'd be mad. And pissed. I made you hurt, Zo" she used Zoe's nickname in hopes it would rile the other girl up, much like their other fight. Sadly it didn't have the desired effect as it just made Zoe smile.

Madison couldn't fight back the tear that fell, even though she tried with all of her might. "I couldn't bring you back.... so I gave up" the younger witch didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the other girl. At first, Madison tried to pull away but then allowed Zoe to hold her. 

They stood like that for a few minutes before their moment was sadly interrupted by an oblivious Cordelia,

"Hey Zoe I wanted to ask you about some- Madison?" Cordelia was speechless. Madison was alive? Or at least... not in hell? 

Madison pulled away from Zoe and gave Cordelia a smirk, though it didn't have her usual snark. 

"Hiya Cordy" for once the Supreme didn't roll her eyes at the nickname, instead she just came forward and yanked the blonde witch into a hug. 

"Madison... how- why- just... what happened?" 

"I was in retail hell and now I'm here. Simple as that" Cordelia would definitely question her again later but for now, that answer was just fine. 

For once, the coven was just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So I hope this chapter was okay... I also hope you liked Zadison's reunion. I didn't want Zoe to have the exact same reaction as last time and I also thought since there's less of a time gap between Madison's death and resurrection, Zoe wouldn't have had enough time to fully repress all of the anger she showed in the other chapter. Next chapter will focus around Zadison and the terms of their relationship as well as Cordelia (and possibly Zoe) trying to figure out Mallory. Until next time....  
> Xoxo Jill :)


	21. Sucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Boom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FREAKIN LOVE THE JOBROS!!!!! ahsjkddmkd

Madison's return to the academy was welcomed. Mostly. Zoe and Cordelia were okay with it -obviously- as well as Queenie, but Kyle was a little wary. He didn't admit it or make it obvious, but he tried to stay away from Madison. Which also meant he stayed away from Zoe considering the movie star was practically a leech on Zoe's side. 

Cordelia sat at her desk looking at the pretty bland file on Mallory. She accepted every witch without asking for too much information. Some girls never told her their last names, but she understood why. But they still told her everything else. Birthdays, previous home location, stuff like that. Looking at Mallory's file again she realized there was none of that.

In fact, she didn't even have a list of Mallory's powers or how she discovered them. She just had Mallory's -first- name, room number, the day she came to the academy, and her age. 

Maybe Zoe was right, there was something off about Mallory. She had a feeling she needed to figure it out. And soon too. 

•~•

Madison got scared. She never slept in hell so she didn't know about the nightmares she was destined to have. But her first night back at Robichaux's, she figured it out.

FLASHBACK

Madison couldn't breathe. It felt like she was in slow motion. She smelled cocktail. When she finally managed to open her eyes, she immediately wanted to close them. 

Standing at the entrance of a room in the academy was Michael Langdon, with his robot counterpart by his side. Out of the corner of her eye Madison could see some sort of motion. She whipped her head toward it to see Zoe, Queenie, and a class of witches. Her eyes widened as she realized where she was. 

Mead ripped off her fake arm to reveal the gun. The thing that killed Zoe. She tried to speak, to warn them, but her mouth wasn't working correctly. Her legs felt stuck. Like they were melted to the floor. 

A silent scream filled her throat when Mead fired the first shots, hitting multiple young witches. Then the robot turned to Queenie. Madison watched as the darker witch tried to use her powers but got shot down. 

Michael watched on with a smirk when Mead shot in Zoe's direction. Madison finally got feeling of her legs and was able to run towards the girl, but it was too late. She ran to Zoe's side and held the girl as her life slipped away. The blonde looked up at the sound of cackling and was met with Michael's smirking figure. 

"You let her die" Michael accused and it felt as if he were right next to her.

"No. You killed her. You did it. You killed the only girl I've ever loved" 

"I might have killed her... but you didn't save her" 

•~•

Madison awoke with a loud gasp. She sat up in bed and looked over at Zoe's bed. It was empty. The panic set in right away and she started to hyperventilate. What should she do? Something happened to Zoe. Where was the girl? Who took her? Was Michael still alive?

The blonde was brought out of her thoughts by their bedroom door opening. Madison jumped out of bed the second she realized it was Zoe who had come in. 

Said witch was holding a book and gave a squeak of surprise when Madison practically tackled her into a hug. 

"Madison? What's wrong?" 

"I... I just missed you so much" 

Zoe knew the other girl was lying, but decided let it go. At least for now. She sighed and directed Madison to her bed. 

The taller witch made sure Madison was under the covers before climbing in next to her. Almost immediately the blonde cuddled into her side and relaxed into her hold.

"Goodnight Madison"

Whatever Madison said was muffled by Zoe's shoulder. The other girl just leaned over and gave Madison a kiss on the head. 

END FLASHBACK 

It only got worse from there. Waking up in cold sweats. Having a full on panic attack. Not to mention the fact that Zoe once had to enchant the room so no one could hear Madison's screams. It was terrible. And nothing could stop it. Not even Zoe. 

•~•

The next morning Misty and Mallory found themselves hunched over the coffee maker, whispering to one another. Mallory held two cups of the liquid in her hands. One had two sugars and the other was just black. 

"So, this Alex guy... where is he now?" Misty questioned with a raised eyebrow. She had never got a chance to meet him and was curious about his part in everything. 

"I honestly don't know. He's not at the Murder House though. That's for sure" 

"That house! I almost forgot!" A new voice said from the doorway. Mallory and Misty turned to see Madison stalking over to them with determination. The younger girl handed her the cup of plain coffee with a confused look.

"What about the house?"

"I have to go there to help all those ghosts get laid. And I have to make sure that maid gets to the cemetery to be with her mom" 

"Didn't ya already do that?" Misty questioned while biting her lip.

"Well if everything got reversed that means me, Zoe, and that warlock never went there. Which means that Violet chick is still sobbing over the school shooter, her parents aren't talking, and the maid is stuck there dusting for Antichrist's grandma" Madison explained with an eye roll. Mallory nodded along with her.

"Madison's right. We shouldn't leave those people suffering. I'd go with you, but it'd be suspicious. Can you handle it alone?" 

The movie star scoffed, "Of course, Baby Supreme. I don't even want your help anyway"

Then it was Mallory's turn to roll her eyes. During their planning time, none of them noticed the young witch listening to every word with a shocked expression.

•~•

Zoe stomped into the kitchen and sighed in defeat when all she saw was Cordelia and Misty. Standing very close. Weird.

"Zoe?" Cordelia bit her lip at the other girl's expression. She also subtly moved over which Misty noticed. Immediately.

"What?" Zoe didn't mean to be harsh, she was just upset. And worried.

Cordelia didn't pay any mind to the tone and looked at Zoe with caring eyes. "What's wrong?" 

"Madison's gone"

•~•

The second Madison entered the house she came face to face with Tate. He smiled at her.

"Great! You're here! I need to set you back up with your girl and then help the Herman's—- no Harmon's get back together. Oh and I need some help digging up the maid's bones" Madison rattled off her mental list of things to do, hoping the boy would try to help. She didn't expect him to start laughing though.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You already did that, Madison. You, Zoe, and that other guy. Everything's the way you left it. Well mostly. My mom she came back to life. And Moira magically appeared back here" Tate nodded toward the red head who was in the kitchen, cleaning. 

"How is that possible? The timeline reset! I never came here!" 

"Timeline doesn't affect ghosts, dear" a new voice stated. Madison spun around to find Billie Dean Howard smirking. 

"When the hell did you get here?" Billie came toward them and locked eyes with the witch.

"Earlier" 

Madison decided not to press the subject anymore and just nodded unconvincingly.

Tate just sighed, "I'm gonna grab a shovel. I'll help you with Moira's bones" 

The blonde witch smiled gratefully and couldn't help but feel sort of happy.

•~•

"What do you mean Madison's missing?" Cordelia demanded while Misty tried not to look at Mallory. After Zoe announced Madison was gone, Cordelia dragged her to the common room where Mallory and some older witches were. Misty followed them warily and decided against sitting with Mallory.

"She's gone! I woke up and she wasn't there! I checked everywhere! I even went up to Kyle's room. She not here"

Cordelia let out a sigh. Misty decided to try to draw attention away from the missing witch and let out a small chuckle,

"Hollywood's probably just out on a shoppin' spree. Ya don't need to worry so much"

"Madison doesn't have a car. Cordelia took her keys until she's doing better" Zoe pointed out and the swamp witch internally groaned. But she quickly composed herself and took a breath.

"Does she not have legs? Look Zoe... I like ya. You're one of my best friends. But.. maybe Madison needs some space. I mean I've been back for a couple of weeks and sometimes I need a breather from all this. And hey, she'll come back. She's like one of my crocs at the swamp. They come back when they're hungry. And since she's gone, maybe ya can finally have some time to yourself." By the end of her sort of speech Zoe bit her lip and nodded. Thankfully she had bought it. Cordelia though, she narrowed her eyes at Misty and leaned closer to her.

"You know something. Spill it." 

Zoe pouted, "You made that all up?" 

Misty's eyes widened and she started vigorously shaking her head in denial. 

"Come on, Misty. Where is she?" Cordelia questioned with a soft smile. Her smile was welcoming, but her eyes were dark. 

"I-....umm" Zoe came closer too with the pout still on her lips. Suddenly a voice spoke up.

"She went out to get Cordelia a gift"

Everybody snapped their heads over to Mallory who looked proud of herself.

Cordelia on the other hand scoffed, "Why would she be getting a gift for me?"

Misty smirked inwardly as she thought about the perfect answer, "Mother's Day is around the corner, Delia. Look we're sorry for not tellin' ya. Hollywood wanted it to be a surprise"

Misty couldn't help but smile when she realized Cordelia and Zoe believed her. She also needed to remember to tell Madison that she needed to buy Cordelia a gift. Pronto.

•~•

"Why'd you come back? I mean you already took care of Michael. There's no reason for you to come back and make sure everything was okay" Tate asked as he dug his shovel into the dirt.

Madison paused. After a moment she answered, "I couldn't just go on with my day thinking you all were sad and depressed. For whatever reason I sort of like you all" she ended her explanation with a humorless chuckle and Tate looked up from the makeshift grave he was digging in. He gave her a half smile before continuing to dig. 

•~•

Mallory sat on her bed with her phone to her ear. After a minute someone answered with an annoyed voice,

"How did you get my number?"

"How did you know it was me?" Mallory giggled with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up. Now what do you want? I'm trying to get some maid's bones to a graveyard and you're bothering me" Mallory could practically feel Madison's eye roll from the other side of the line.

"I'm sorry for being a bother. I just thought I'd let you know that Cordelia is expecting a gift from you for Mother's Day and it has to be really meaningful" 

"And why is she expecting that?" 

"Oh... um- well Cordelia and Zoe were interrogating Misty about where you were and I blurted it out so they would leave her alone. Then Misty added on and now we're here. Cordelia looked close to tears, Madison. Please just get something. And not some tacky mug. Something special" Mallory heard a sigh from the older witch. After a moment Madison spoke up,

"Fine. Is that all?" 

Mallory's eyes widened. She figured Madison would scoff and tell her to kick rocks. 

"Um yeah. Thanks Madison" 

There was a grunt on the other line.

"I'm not doing it for you. It's for Cordy" 

And without another word Madison hung up. Mallory smiled and couldn't help but think about how much of a softy Madison really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's another chapter! Sorry for such a late update. I hope you enjoyed it. And this isn't the end of Alex -or Devon- they'll both be back with bigger parts to play. Also Kyle will be in the next chapter, I swear. Anyways later!  
> Xoxo Jill :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t have a song name for this title lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Madison quietly shut the academy door behind her as she entered. It was two in the morning and no one was awake except the movie star, who had just returned from the Murder House.

She walked quickly up the stairs, trying not to make any noise. She entered Zoe and her's shared bedroom and was surprised to find the younger girl awake, seemingly waiting for her arrival.

"Zoe? Why are you awake?"

"I heard Mallory saying you were coming back tonight. So I waited for you." Madison put her suitcase on the floor by her bed and removed her jacket.

"Why? Are you waiting to kill me or something?" Madison chuckled at the thought and began to peel back her covers. 

"No. I just wanted to say that it's so nice of you to get Cordelia something for Mother's Day. And it means a lot to her that you think of her that way" Madison met Zoe's eyes and sighed.

"Yeah... we don't really have to discuss that" Madison dismissed with a weird look on her face. Zoe frowned but nodded. After a minute she brought her covers up to her shoulders and looked at the blonde.

"Goodnight Madison. Sleep well" 

"Yeah.. you too"

•~•

Mallory gulped before entering the room. 

"H-hey guys. Can I talk to you about something?" Zoe, Cordelia, and Queenie all immediately looked up to mete the girl's eyes.

"What's wrong?" they asked in unison. Cordelia stood up and took Mallory's arm, ushering her to sit down. 

The younger girl took a breath and bit her lip, "I have a.. problem"

Zoe's eyes widened, "You're not pregnant are you? Do you have a drug problem? Oh my god! Is it both?" Queenie rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Girl, shut up and let her tell us for herself"

"Both of you shush. Mallory, please continue" Cordelia reprimanded her old students and turned back to the younger woman with care in her eyes.

"I... wet the bed" 

FLASHBACK

"You need to get them upstairs and distracted so I can leave without being noticed" Madison said while Mallory sat on her own bed. Misty was at Mallory's vanity playing with the other witch's hair clips. 

"What? How am I supposed to distract them? Zoe's already suspicious of me and Cordelia is doubting me too" 

Misty piped up from the corner of the room, "You could have them play with these hair thingys. They're pretty distracting" she held up some hair ties for proof.

Mallory sighed. "Misty, I don't think that'll work" Madison looked to be in thought for a moment before she smirked.

"Why don't you tell them you wet the bed? Cordy will probably piss her own pants trying to clean it up as soon as possible and Zoe'll awkwardly pat your shoulder because she doesn't know what else to do" the blonde witch chuckled as she pulled out her phone.

"Why do you assume they'd do that? Know from experience?" Madison glared at the younger girl and gritted her teeth.

"Look here Polly Pocket. You're the one that told them I was out getting Cordelia a gift, so now it's up to you to keep them busy while I do. So shut up and follow the plan."

"What about the pee? If they come up here they'll know within a second that I lied" Madison's smirk returned. Then she pulled a water bottle seemingly out of nowhere.

"That my frenemy, I got covered." Before Mallory could protest, Madison tipped the bottle of open water and poured most of it all over Mallory's bed creating a huge wet spot. The younger witch managed to get out of dodge before water splashed all over her clothes.

Misty gasped. Mallory glared. Madison chuckled. "Wow Baby Supreme, heavy flow you got there" all she received in response was the bird. 

END FLASHBACK 

"Oh my gosh... we'll get this cleaned up right away Mallory. Don't you worry" Cordelia said before rushing off to get cleaning supplies. Zoe just stood by Mallory a little grossed out if she were being honest. 

Their Supreme came back and ran up the stairs with gloves and other cleaning supplies in her arms. Zoe began to follow a little hesitantly while Mallory hung back for a moment and looked to the common room. Madison poked her head out from behind the couch and gave Mallory an 'ok' signal. The younger girl nodded before heading up the stairs after the other two.

•~•

Madison sighed as she walked through a Target. She had no idea what to get Cordelia. The only things she knew the woman wanted were gardening gloves, new spices, a baby- wait. That was perfect! Madison dropped the leather gloves she held in her hands and smirked. She knew exactly what to get.

•~•

Misty came into the kitchen the next morning to see Mallory at the breakfast nook with her head down. Madison had returned to the academy hours after Cordelia and Zoe cleaned up Mallory's 'mess' and had went to sleep right away. 

"Mallory? What are ya doin'?"

"Hoping the world will swallow me whole. I think I am literally going to die of embarrassment" groaned Mallory without raising her head. Misty sighed and went over to grab a bagel from the bread box.

"It could be worse. Ya could've actually peed yourself" that didn't help Mallory. In fact, it made it worse. 

"But they don't know it was water! Now I'm the girl that wet the bed! That's all Cordelia and Zoe are going to think of me!" Madison chose that moment to come into the kitchen and scoffed at the other girl.

"Stuff a sock in it, Millory. Not everyone wants to hear your obnoxious whining in the morning" 

"Shut up Madison" Mallory growled out before storming out of the room. The blonde witch turned back to Misty who was giving her a look.

"What? It's not my fault she has her granny panties in a twist" the swamp witch rolled her eyes and went after Mallory, leaving Madison alone.

Though she wasn't by herself for long. Kyle came in a minute later and blatantly ignored her as he began to cook a truck load of bacon. 

Madison's eyes narrowed. He was pretending she didn't even exist. She didn't like to be ignored. 

"You shouldn't ignore people. They might get angry and do something to get your attention. Like I don't know... maybe shoving your face in the deep fryer?" Kyle glanced her way with a glare but it faltered when he saw how serious she was being.

He turned his attention back on the bacon and Madison bit her lip. With a sigh she grabbed his arm forcefully and pulled him away from the meat sizzling on the pan. 

Kyle looked at her hesitantly. "What?" he asked harshly as if he had no idea. 

"What's your problem, Frat Boy? You think you can just ignore me? Well let me tell you something himbo, you can't. I do not get ignored. Certainly not by someone like you."

"What's my problem? You made me kill you! And because of that I lost Zoe. My best friend" Madison rolled her eyes.

"Ugh you're still not over that? It's been years" she said, forgetting that she was in 2015. 

"It's been like one year, Madison" 

"Fuck I forgot about that" 

"Forgot about what?"

"That's she's a time traveler"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!!! Who do you think knows about Madison? You'll have to wait til next time lol. Later!  
> Xoxo Jill <3


	23. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know lol

"That she's a time traveler"

Madison and Kyle's heads whipped around to see a young witch leaning against the door frame. 

"What? What are you even talking about?" Kyle questioned with a confused look. In all honesty, that was his usual facial expression.

"Nothing. She's talking about nothing" Madison bit out sending a glare to the young girl.

Before anyone could say anything more, the little witch ran off. Kyle finally turned to Madison. 

"What was that girl talking about?"

Madison sputtered, "I... I don't know. She's a little freak."

"She said you were a time traveler," Kyle looked into Madison's guilty eyes, "...you are, aren't you?" 

"Shut up Kyle" 

The boy's eyes widened.

"Oh god. I have to tell someone... Cordelia or—or Zoe-"

"You're not going to say anything to anyone! Shut up and do your job or I swear on Papa freakin' Legba I'll kill you" 

Kyle bit his lip and nodded. Madison smirked.

"Good. Later, Ky-Ky" 

•~•

Later that evening while Madison was putting an expensive dress in her closet, Kyle stormed into the bedroom. Zoe wasn't there so the movie star was confused as to why he was.

"Madison. Look... about earlier, I won't tell anyone. If you promise to do something for me."

Madison scoffed, "What do you want? A hand job?"

"What? No!"

"Why not? Am I not good enough for you? Because I have been giving amazing hand jobs since I was ten! Yeah, that's right! You can even call Billy Myers! He'll tell you how great I was!" 

Kyle's eyes widened.

"What the hell?" A voice asked from the doorway. The two turned and saw a beat red Mallory standing next to a puzzled Cordelia.

"We weren't doing anything!" Madison felt the need to shout out. Though if anything it raised more suspicion considering Cordelia raised her eyebrow.

Kyle stood up a little straighter and nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Yeah. I would never, ever do that!"

Madison glared. "Why? Am I that unappealing Kyle? Huh?" 

Mallory smirked as the boy internally kicked himself. "No! It's just... Zoe's my best friend. You're actually very hot but I wouldn't do that to her.... and now I'm getting off topic" 

The Supreme cleared her throat, "Okay. I need Zoe. Where is she?"

"Who do you think I am, her keeper or something?"

"Madison" Cordelia said in a warning tone.

"Fine she's probably in the library or something" Cordelia mouthed a 'thank you' before walking off. Mallory, though, stayed where she was.

Kyle didn't notice and turned back to Madison. 

"So, about before, I won't tell anyone as long as you tell me the truth" 

Madison sighed, "Kyle, I've always sort of hated your guts. There, I gave you some truth" she smirked at the boy.

"No. I mean like the truth about you time traveling. How'd it happen, what time are you from, why you came here. Stuff like that." Madison raised an eyebrow.

"Here's the thing: I didn't time travel. Baby Supreme did." 

Before Kyle could answer or ask another question, he dropped to the ground unconscious. Standing behind him was Mallory holding a fire poker. 

"What the hell!" Madison said with wide eyes.

".....oops?" 

•~•

Kyle woke up disoriented and tied to a chair. The combination didn't go well. He made out two hushed voices and listened in. It was Mallory and Madison in what seemed to be a bickering match.

"Why would you tell him in the first place?!" Mallory whisper-yelled.

"I didn't! Some dumb witch bitch did! How she found out? My money's on Misty"

"What does he know exactly?"

"He knows I'm not from this time. And now I'm pretty sure he knows you time traveled" 

"Madison!"

"What? I panicked, okay? Besides, I'm not the one that knocked him out with a fucking fire poker!" 

"Shut up. That's not important right now. The fact is two people in this academy other than us and Misty know about us reversing time and possible the apocalypse. Now, before Kyle wakes up we need to find the witch and figure out what she knows." 

"Too late" Kyle decided to speak up. Madison spun around with a glare.

"Don't do that! You could've given me a heart attack!"

"Well maybe don't tie me to chairs and I'll give you a heads up next time!" Kyle glared back.

Madison scoffed at the boy. Mallory stepped forward. "Kyle, you can't tell anyone about... us and the whole time traveling thing."

"Fine. But only if you tell me the whole story."

"The whole story? What the hell is this?"

"Madison, be quiet. We'll tell you, Kyle" Madison grumbled something under her breath but didn't stop Mallory from speaking.

"Okay, so it all began in 2017..."

•~•

"And then Alex got me from Hell and left me here... not much of an upgrade if I'm being honest." Madison finished their story with a sigh. Kyle sat with wide eyes.

"Wait... so you murdered the Antichrist?!" Mallory smirked.

"I'd prefer the term tortured, but yeah" 

"Wow"

"I know, right?"

•~•

"It doesn't make sense, y'know?"

"Yes Zoe we know. You've been telling us the same thing the past five mornings now." Queenie rolled her eyes once again at her friend. 

"Cordelia, what should we do?" Zoe turned her attention to the Supreme.

Cordelia sighed, "Zoe, there's nothing we can do. This is just talk, there's no actual proof that Mallory's up to something." 

"Seriously? Look at the facts! Mallory shows up and within days two dead witches that were 'never to return', come back from the dead! It can't be a coincidence!" 

Queenie decided to but in. "Even if she did have something to do with Misty and Madison being back, so what? She got the coven our top resurrector back as well as your girlfriend. Chill." Before Zoe could argue, Cordelia spoke up.

"She's right, Zoe. I don't know what exactly you have against Mallory, but this is unprofessional. When I went public with the coven we swore to allow any witch in that came through here. We swore to protect them and give them a home. All you're doing is trying to give her the boot. I don't accept that. This conversation is done. I don't want to hear that you've been harassing Mallory or bringing this up to anyone else, okay?" Zoe frowned.

"Seriously? I'm telling you about someone that could potentially be a threat and you're blowing me off? If you're really all about protecting these girls you'll find out what's up with Mallory." Before Cordelia could say anything else, Zoe stormed off.

"Someone's PMSing" Queenie smirked before going off into the common room.

Cordelia sighed.

"What am I going to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this took so long to come out. It's a short chapter, because I really want to get another chapter out. Kyle now knows about Misty, Madison, Mallory, and the apocalypse. The others will know soon. Next time we'll have Madison and Mallory talk to the young witch that told Kyle in the first place. Next chapter there will be some Misty/Cordelia and I promise there will be Zadison. There's even a fleeting reference to Coco (idk if you know but she's not at the coven yet) anyways until then!  
> Xoxo Jill :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys welcome back! I don't even know where I'm going with this chapter. Hopefully you like it?

Mallory gulped as she walked towards Cordelia's office. She had been called down to meet with the Supreme and let's just say, she wasn't ready. Mallory had never been a good lier. She would always freeze up or feel bad about it, which is why she had been avoiding Cordelia and Zoe for the past few weeks.

She talked to Queenie a little, but usually only about stuff like TV or class. The voodoo witch wasn't as suspicious as Zoe or Cordelia. She just thought Mallory was a little weird.

As the young witch approached Cordelia's office, she saw Madison and Kyle in the kitchen. Madison was leaning against the counter giving her a thumbs up while Kyle stood off to the side with a smile. Ever since they had told him about everything regarding the apocalypse Kyle had been telling them things. Whether it was crazy theories or information about Zoe's suspicions, he gave it to them. 

Misty hadn't been around as much considering she had started teaching classes at the school. When she wasn't doing that, she was hanging out with Cordelia. Madison was convinced something was going on between the women but didn't speak up. She just stood there smirking at them whenever they were within five feet of each other.

Mallory nervously knocked on the door to the Supreme's office. 

"Come in" came the muffled reply from Cordelia. The younger witch took a deep breath before entering. The Supreme looked so strong and powerful sitting behind her desk. 

"Hi Mallory, take a seat." She gave the girl a soft smile as she rearranged some things on her desk.

Mallory hesitantly sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk. She made sure to sit up straight and look at Cordelia with a face that had nothing to hide. Except, she had everything to hide. 

•~•

Madison sat on the stairs of the academy as she smoked a cigarette. For once she decided to respect Cordelia's wish of smoking outside. 

At the sound of the front door opening the blonde witch sat up a little straighter. She turned to face the person and was surprised to find her roommate coming towards her. 

Zoe sat down next to her without saying anything. Madison shrugged and went back to her cigarette. Minutes went by until the taller girl spoke up.

"Smokings bad for you, you know."

"Yeah... I know. You and Cordy have told me like five hundred times." She chuckled humorlessly as she blew some smoke from her lips.

"Yet you never listen." Madison sighed and put out her cigarette.

"What do you want, Zoe? Because I'm pretty sure you didn't come out here just to comment on my smoking habits" she turned to face the other girl. 

"You're right. I came out here to talk about-"

"Let me guess: how hot I look right now?"

Zoe cracked a smile. "No. I came to talk about Mallory. I know you've been talking to her recently and I thought you might be able to help me."

Madison bit her tongue. She knew this was coming. 

"Help you how?"

"I was thinking you could... talk to her. Maybe get her to admit who she really is and what she's doing here. And if you could record it to show to Cordelia, that would be great."

"How do you know there's even something to admit? Look Zo, I'm not trying to be mean but- um... I think you're grasping at straws here. What's so wrong with Mallory? Do you not like her or something?" Zoe sighed. 

"Mallory's nice, Madison. But then again so were Hank and Fiona. Or- well Fiona was sort of nice. To me at least. All I'm saying is don't you want to know who Mallory truly is before we bring her into this coven?"

"She's already in the coven" 

"Madison.... just, can you please do this? For me?" The blonde in question sighed.

"I... I seriously don't think anything's wrong with her." Madison said as she diverted her gaze, hoping Zoe wouldn't notice the quiver in her voice. Luck wasn't on her side, considering Zoe noticed and tried to make eye contact with her.

"Wait a minute... you know something."

"What?! No I don't!" Madison gulped and stood up. Zoe followed suit.

"You do. What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. Okay? Nothing is up. Just leave it." Zoe scoffed.

"There's no way I'm doing— mpfh" the taller witch was cut off by Madison attacking her... with her lips.

•~•

Kyle was sitting in the backyard when he heard it; a big boom. The two witches that he was keeping an eye on stopped playing and turned towards the noise. It was just down the street. 

He froze. What was that? Before he could speak up another boom sounded. This one, closer. 

He stood up and held out his hands for the little girls to take. "Let's go inside, okay?" The girls nodded and let themselves be taken into the academy.

•~•

Right after Mallory sat down 

"So... what's up?" Mallory questioned with her signature smile. Cordelia sighed. This would be harder than she thought.

"Well, there have been some... concerns."

"What kind of concerns?" 

"Regarding you. And the things that have been happening since you've arrived at this academy." Mallory sucked in a breath. Hopefully that acting class Madison gave her would pay off.

"Oh?"

Cordelia leaned in to be closer to Mallory. "You have to understand. I'm just looking out for the safety of everyone here. Including you. People close have deceived us before and I want to make sure that doesn't happen again."

If only you knew thought Mallory thinking about the warlocks and their quest to make Michael Supreme. Speaking of which, they needed to get rid of those guys sometime soon.

Mallory brushed away those thoughts and put on her act. "And 'cause I'm the dirty street rat without a family, you think I'm one of them?" 

Cordelia immediately tried to backtrack. "Mallory that's not what I meant-"

"But it is. And I get that. You want to know the truth? I got kicked out of my house. My parents hated me. I was homeless for awhile, but then I found a place. A home. That supported me for who I was. It was great. But then they were gone too. They forgot about me. Well, most of them did, anyway." Mallory tried to keep her emotions in check, but she couldn't. 

She was upset. I mean, who wouldn't be? Everyone -except Madison and Misty- had forgotten about her, Coco wouldn't be at the academy for another year, and two of Mallory's favorite people were against her.

"Mallory, I'm so sorry." Cordelia got up and rounded her desk to get to the other girl. By then Mallory had tears forming in her eyes.

"No, no. It's okay. It's not your fault I'm suspicious." 

"Maybe not, but it's my fault for not having trust in you." Without warning, the older woman wrapped her arms around Mallory. It was a little awkward, considering Mallory was still seated, but they made it work. 

BOOM!

Cordelia jumped as a loud boom rang in her ears. Her eyes flickered to the windows. The sound had come from outside. Mallory stood up.

"What was that?"

Cordelia approached the window just as another boom was heard. The second one was closer than before. The Supreme scanned the outside as much as she could see. Nothing. She turned back to Mallory.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's something bad."

•~•

BOOM! 

Zoe pushed Madison back a little.

"What was that?"

"What was what? I heard nothing. Let's just kiss again." Madison tried leaning back in, only to be kept at arms length. 

"Madison, seriously. It sounded loud. And close." Zoe moved off of the wall she had been pushed against and walked down the patio stairs. 

The blonde witch was about to follow when she heard it.

BOOM!

"What the hell" It was closer than before. And louder. The ground even shook a little.

"Oh, now you hear it?" Zoe asked sarcastically from the courtyard. Madison rolled her eyes and trotted down the stairs. 

"Should we get Cordelia?"

"No, but we should go and see whatever that was." Madison scoffed.

"You want to go see what that loud ass boom was? The ground-shaking boom that's getting closer? As if" Zoe took Madison's hand.

"You don't have much of a choice. Now come on."

•~•

Cordelia and Mallory stepped out of the office to be greeted with chaos. A bunch of the witches were gathered in the common room freaking out while Misty and Kyle attempted to placate them. Queenie just stood there, eyes lighting up when she noticed her Supreme.

"Cordelia! Finally! Can you please calm them down? All Kyle and Misty are doing is annoying them. And me."

The Supreme gave a small smile and nodded. "Attention! If I could please have everyone's attention!" The room quieted immediately and Misty pouted. If only they had done that for her five minutes before. 

"Now, I know we all heard the noises outside. While I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about, I'm going to go and see for myself. While I'm gone I want you all to stay in here. Together. Speaking of, has anyone done a head count?"

"Zoe usually does the head count during our drills." Kyle spoke up and looked around. 

"Well, where is Zoe?" 

"We don't know. Madison's not around either." Queenie dropped her voice to a whisper so only Cordelia could hear.

Before anyone could say anything more, Cordelia's phone began to ring. The Supreme dug around in her pocket and pulled it out. 

"Madison's calling."

•~•

"Are you sure we're going in the right place?"

"The sound came from up here. Stop talking." 

Madison rolled her eyes but stayed quiet nonetheless. There had been three more booms in the past few minutes. They seemed to be getting closer each time. Yet, Zoe and Madison hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary.

They walked for a few more minutes until Madison spoke up again.

"It's probably just an exploded pipe or something. We're wasting our time."

"It could be an exploded pipe. But it could also be something potentially dangerous. I'll tell you again: stop talking"

"It can't be that bad. Can't we just go back to the academy and pretend we never heard anything?" Zoe spun around to face the other girl.

"Madison! Someone could be hurt. Something could have happened! Do you really want that on your conscious?" Madison was about to respond, but Zoe cut her off. "You know what? Never mind. You can go back if you want, but I'm not."

Zoe began walking again and left Madison standing there. After a moment of collecting her thoughts, Madison rushed after the other girl. She went to grab the taller witch's arm. 

"Zoe! Wait-"

BOOM!

The ground shook hard as the loud sound echoed. Zoe turned towards Madison with a worried expression. This boom wasn't just closer, it was right there. Or, more specifically, below them. 

Before either of them could speak the ground below them began to split apart. Madison reacted first and yanked Zoe away and onto secure land.

The road split a good two feet before stopping. Everything was silent. It was like the Earth stopped moving. Except, it didn't. There was now just a random gaping pit in the middle of the road. 

A shrill squawk sounded from the pit a second before a giant bird-like creature came flying out of the hole in the ground. 

It's golden, beady eyes searched around until they landed on Madison and Zoe. The two instantly backed up. Madison gulped.

"Okay, so, definitely not an exploded pipe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Next chapter will continue with Zadison and.... whatever this thing is. Along with an explanation. I swear it will all make sense then! See you then.  
> Xoxo Jill :)


End file.
